Chaos & Bloodshed
by KayCay
Summary: "It may take two to tango, but it takes one to handle a gun." Fake identities, mind-breaking torture, killing your own blood. She has done it and will do it until she has her justice. Three weeks, three gangs, three new recruits, one chance. Sequel to Guns & Roses. T, a bit of romance here and there, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**_Guys, be prepared for more fights, less Nathan (sadly) and a colder Amber. I've pushed the time to September as Guns & Roses were set in July. What actually happened to Nathan, though? Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

Chapter One: Recovery Unit

Amber and the top lieutenants of the 3rd Street Saints waited patiently outside Nathan's room, hearing talking behind the door; Angel vanished as soon as the incident happened. As soon as the talking stopped, the doctor poked his head out and said _"Amber-Leigh?"_ The caramel girl rose a hand and he gestured, and she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She was greeted by beeps of the heart monitor and two smiling faces; one from the doctor, the other from Nathan. Having to look at him in such state killed her inside.

_"So..."_ She started, trying not to cry but ended up having to look down at her black and purple wrestling boots. "How is he?"

"During the past couple of months, he's been doing better than expected. Since he suffered the most in the crash, the function of how to walk has been forgotten." Both hands covered her mouth just as she gasped. _"My baby..."_

"But he'll be back on his feet in less than three weeks. I can promise you."

"Thank you, Doctor... Do you mind if I can talk to him?"

"Go ahead, he asked for you anyway. Call me when you're done."

"I will. And thank you."

"No problem... And congratulations."

She smiled for once, _"Thank you."_ She turned when the door closed and sighed when purple eyes gazed upon her. The first time she saw him, he was literally disfigured but his face stayed nearly untouched. Doctors told her in the past that he suffered from 2nd degree burns that covered 70% of his body, fractured bones, a major concussion, and has had to be resuscitated during a skin graft operation. So everyday, she came to visit him and every time, she'd leave the hospital smiling even if all she did was stare at his peaceful face. Looking at him now, he looked like the same Nathan she fell in love with; she can't thank the doctors enough. They praised her for acting fast and dragging him out of there; if she didn't, he'd have suffered 1st degree burns. _And Pierce?_ He didn't suffer shit.

_"Baby..."_ She whispered, walking up to the gurney and sitting on the side, holding his hand. "You're getting more beautiful everyday I see you, do you know that?"

She laughed and said "Well, I've been in your place. Everyone says I should become the Boss of the Saints."

_"Ha!_ In your dreams, Amber." He scowled, rolling his eyes and she laughed again. "So," she scooted closer to him and ran a hand through his always-soft black hair, feeling the scar above his right eyebrow. "How are you?"

"Still can't walk for the moment. Doctor said that I'm a fighter... I died. _Twice, actually."_

"Yeah, they told me and I ain't surprised. You survived a full-on explosion and fell into a rather long coma... Always thought my baby would cheat death." He smiled and she leaned forward and kissed him, feeling his teeth on her lips and she cupped his face before pulling back. "I've missed you so much, Nate."

"I've missed you too... _Mrs. Collins."_ She giggled and said _"Oh,_ I've gotta get used to that. Every time someone says my name like that... It sounds so nice."

"Well, Mrs. Collins..._ Actually,_ it does feel quite good on my lips." She stood and said "You want the Saints to come in? They're waiting."

"Why not?" He asked and pressed a button on a nearby remote and the gurney moved, the mattress putting him in a sitting position and she opened the door, his main guys and girls flowing in. Viola was the first to speak, _"Boss..._ Is that you?"

"What kind of fucking question is that? _Of course_ it's me!"

"Yeah, it's been quite a long time since we've seen you."

"It's only been 3 months, Vi. You've lost track of time."

_"Sorry..._ Well, these are for you." Believe it or not, Nathan _actually expected_ to be handed flowers, chocolates, teddy bears or even a card. But _instead,_ he got handed a gun crafted by Amber's close friend Sharron as a get-well-soon gift. It was like Amber's new Shepherd but more futuristic and was coated in silver, white gold and had a purple trigger. "Holy shit! Thank you... Come here!" He opened his arms and Viola rolled her eyes, but hugged him anyway.

As everyone shared hugs, gifts and stories, Amber leaned on the wall near the door and laughed when Pierce got rejected a hug. She might be smiling but inside, her inner demon's annihilating the world for fucking up her husband. In reality, she will track down the person responsible.

And she knew exactly who to fuck with. But first stop: Sharron's place.

* * *

**_Well, did you like? If I didn't point this out, three months ago Nathan was involved in a aircraft accident that put him in a coma. Since then, Amber had to take charge and tried her best to act king. Or queen, I should say._**

**_Thanks for being you and submitting reviews, whatever you do._**


	2. Chapter 2: Adrenaline

**_Don't really have anything to say this time... Oh well. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Adrenaline**

After ushering the Saints out and kissing her husband goodbye, they walked out of the hospital, feeling the chill of September hit their faces. "Does he know?" Shaundi asked and Amber looked down.

_"No..._ Not yet. He'll find out one way or another."

"So what should we do?"

"Think of something... _Anything._ I need to find the bitch and find her _now._ She will be the first person I will kill. And if you don't believe me, _I'll even tape it for your entertainment."_

"But what about Angel, Boss?" Pierce asked and she turned around. "Let him do whatever he wants to do with his life. So what Killbane got away? He chose to imprison himself so let him do that. And believe it or not, but that text I got sent a while back wasn't even my brothers... _It was Tanya..."_ She turned back, walking to her bike and slipping on her helmet. "If I don't find a lead, I'll just kill everyone. And you know what I'm like when I'm mad... I start doing crazy shit. I'll see you lots back at the HQ."

"Where you going?" Josh asked this time and she revved the bike, making it roar with life. _"Me?_ Gonna visit a close friend. She's got her own shop. Remember Powder? She's the owner now... _Don't worry,_ she's one of us. Call me if anything." Without saying another word, Amber slid the visor down and sped off down the road, her phone ringing in the pocket. Since the past three months, Kinzie has been able to enhance all the Saints' phones so instead of answering it manually; they can say _'Answer'_ and the line is open. "Hello?"

_"Leigh..._ How was he?" It was Sharron and she smiled under the helmet.

"Handsome as always... Oh! He liked the gun you made."

"Well, he's lucky because it was the only two... I call them Wrath. Limited Edition-Only For Bosses. Finished your other gun, by the way."

"Oh, Sharron... What am I gonna do without you?"

"Uh, jump off a bridge?"

_"Crazy bitch!_ I'll be over there in five."

"I'll be waiting."

"As always." The line was cut and she blurred down the highway, spotting a group of cars bundled together but ignored it. She only caught a glimpse of the people there and her mind tried to register who they were. Thinking they were just ordinary civilians driving cars, she disregarded them. That was until-

_"What the fuck?!"_ Amber cursed, feeling bullets smack against her back and she looked behind her, seeing the red and black cars chase after her. _"I ain't got time for this..."_ She murmured, gripping a grenade from behind her and using her index to pull the pin. Timing it right, she threw it and the little bomb exploded on impact with the front car, causing a chain reaction to the other cars and she smiled, driving faster. Every time she'd kill someone, a cool sensation would freeze her veins and she'd love it. When this happened, she'd laugh, might even kill another person but this felt different. Like it needed to be done and she mentally poked her inner demon, telling it to stop. No matter how hard she tried, the thrill of going on an unstoppable massacre was... _Was beautiful._ In a grotesque way but she still loved it.

She gritted her teeth-why is she thinking like this? This wasn't Amber-Leigh DeFizz... This was Amber-Leigh Collins. Collins. Giving up her real last lame to be with the man she truly loves... Collins. She doesn't understand-what changed her? The accident is a part of it but it was something else. She couldn't connect the dots-they were too scrambled to even touch. Sighing, she parked her bike in front of Powder and got off, taking the helmet off and fixing her hair. Placing it on the handlebars, she strode into the gun store, forcing the double doors open with both palms.

Before, it was doused in red but since the Saints took it over, purple had replaced it and iconic art of the gang and customised guns were scattered neatly on the walls. Nearing the counter, she stopped as her eyes caught sight of herself with Shaundi. Both girls were wearing the same thing: an 'I'm A Nerd' crop top, 'Steelport' snapback which were slanting to the side, American flag leggings and beige Timberlands. Amber was blowing away smoke from the nuzzle of her gun while Shaundi was aiming at the lens, one eye closed. "Wow, we look so hot," she said and another voice said "Huh, no doubt."

She turned sharply, spotting her close friend busy polishing her new gun behind the counter. Honey brown hair tied up in a neat bun, loose strands held up with a black, folded bandanna. Bangs like a water fall on her forehead, thin eyebrows and bright blue eyes framing her face perfectly. Small pink lips, tinted cheeks, piercings in both cheeks and when she grinned, they'd define her dimples. "Sharron... Oh my God! You dye your hair _again?!"_

_"Yeah..._ I guess this colour suits me better than deep red."

"Whatever you say. Just don't dye your hair too much or the fumes will fuck with your head."

_"Yes Boss..._ Here," she threw the gun she was holding and Amber caught it by the grip, examining it and nodding in satisfaction. "I see you engraved my name on there... I like it! No, even better, _I love it!_ Thanks, baby."

"Well, you can thank me later... So, have you found anything?"

"Not at the moment," she answered, pressing an elbow on the counter. "She's still in Steelport so she shouldn't be hard to find."

"I did some research and it seems that this Tanya girl... was actually a member of another gang called The Frontiers. Their leader is Bradley Kian... They're planning to come to Steelport along with other gangs." Her jaw dropped, "You're fucking serious?"

"100 percent certain."

"Oh God... I need to tell Nate, just to warn him."

"Don't! Don't put the excess weight on him... Amber, I know you can do this. You will kill every gang member who tries to touch you, you will kill their leaders and Steelport will become yours again. Not Nathan's... Yours. You're the leader now; _act like one."_ Amber rose a brow at Sharron and asked "Since when did you hand out advice?"

"Since now."

"Makes sense... Who text'd me?" A hand dove into her pocket, latching onto her phone and as she pulled it out, it started vibrating. Scowling, she answered it. _"Yes?"_ She said in a frustrated tone.

"Tanya! We've found her!"

"Just tell me where."

"She passing Angel's Gym. You've gotta hurry, she's going somewhere."

"Oh, I'll catch her before she even have a chance to get in the car... Thanks, Kinzie."

"Anytime." Hanging up, she turned to Sharron with a diabolical smile on her face and said _"Ready?"_

OoOoO

"Hello?"

_"Tanya! Long time, no talk. What's up?"_

"Oh nothing much, Brad. Just the usual..."

_"We're coming to Steelport."_ Tanya froze.

_"What?!"_

_"Yeah... We're coming to Steelport and taking over."_

"That's not gonna happen. See... The 3rd Street Saints already have the key to the fucking city. I can guarantee that you won't be able to control at least half the map."

_"3rd Street Saints, huh? Who's the boss?"_

"A girl by the name of Amber-Leigh Collins... She's in charge ever since a little incident with the actual Boss."

_"What happened to him?"_

"Aircraft accident that put him in a coma... He's still in hospital."

_"Might just pay him a visit. Nice to hear your voice again, Tanny."_

"Anything to make you happy, Brad. See you." Hanging up and placing her portable on top of her red Infuego, she groaned in frustration as she thought her keys were in her front pocket. Well, they were but they were now in the hands of Amber, who was swirling the keys with her index. "Looking for something?"

Tanya turned, eye widening and she got choke-slammed onto the bonnet of the car by another pair of hands-it happened all too soon. "So, _Tanya..._ You think you can run away, hide in Bridgeport thinking I won't find you?" Green eyes stared into blue and an eyebrow rose. "Oh, excuse my manners. Tanya, this is Sharron Haven... She's one of my close friends and a weapon specialist. I don't think you wanna fuck with her."

_"Of course not."_ Her voice was trembling; just how they wanted it. _"Now,_ I'm gonna ask you some questions. Every second you waste answering it, the closer I am into ending your life. _Okay..."_ The gun that was taken from her three months ago was pointed at her head. "Tell me... Did you happen to have anything to do with my baby's accident?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because at the time, you were in my brother's gang."

_"I didn't-"_

"Lie to me one more time, I swear to God-I will silence you for life!"

"I... I..." The trigger was pulled back slightly and Tanya screamed, lashing out and Sharron slammed her on the bonnet again, making her see stars for a while. "Don't stutter and answer the fucking question."

_"I..._ I requested it... _Okay?_ But I didn't want that to happen... I didn't want him to get hurt-"

"Of course you did. You did it because of jealousy. You wanted to get me rather than..." Tanya's phone started ringing and Amber answered it, cold voice travelling across the line._ "Sir. Bradley Kian."_

_"Mrs. Amber-Leigh Collins,"_ he laughed. "I've been told so much about you."

"Me too._ Listen_, uh, if you are coming to Steelport, try your best. It'll be beautiful to see a show come to life."

"Only for your entertainment."

"Yes... Oh, almost forgot. I've got Tanya with me... Now, she said she never meant to put my baby in a three-month coma... _Fuck!_ She's the reason he can't fucking walk! Tanny, say hi!"

_"You bitch!_ Let me go!" A third blow to the head and she shut up and Bradley said "Let Tanya go."

"I don't think I can do that. I know who you are Brad. And if you try and take the Saints down... Oh, we are going to have some problems. Right now, your ex-member is one of them so she dies." The gun was fired and Tanya's body flinched, blood spraying everywhere and the Latina let go, watching the corpse drop on the floor. _"I've got 99 problems and that bitch was one,"_ this time she laughed. "Well Brad, I'll see you in Steelport. And one more thing; go near my husband, you're in for your grand prize. Got it?"

"When I see you, you're gonna regret the day you were born."

_"Those words..._ Just gives me memories. I'll be happy if I see you."

"Then it's a promise worth making." The phone went dead and she threw it on the floor and walked off, Sharron chasing after her and saying "What was that?"

"Revenge."

"What the fuck?"

_"I mean..._ I don't know. But it felt amazing."

"Adrenaline... Have you been drinking Saints Flow lately?"

"Nope..."

"Well, now that we have a lead, let's go back to the HQ."

"Yeah," the former turned her head. "Introduce you to the crew."

* * *

**_Hope you're liking the fic so far... Oh! For got to mention in the summary; more gangs are to sprout up, The Frontiers being one of them. Will the Saints be able to take them down but also stay at the top?_**


	3. Chapter 3: Odd Sushi

**_Chapter Three: Odd Sushi_**

**_Late update, sorry! With The Frontiers on their way from who knows where, what's up with the Saints? And Amber gets rather excited over a new gun. Hint—it's from another DLC. And maybe, the title gives it away. Whoops..._**

* * *

Putting down the side stand and taking off her helmet, Amber climbed off after Sharron, hearing a gasp escape her friend's lips. "This is the HQ?" she pointed lazily. "Fucking hell, this is one massive HQ."

"Well, no wonder we called it the Saints HQ. Stupid." Amber's gotten used to saying _'we'_ instead of _'they'_; having to take control of the Saints have changed her views about the gang. She received a soft punch to the shoulder when she fixed her hair. "Shut up!"

"Oh,_ sorry_ for pointing out the obvious. I'll remember not to do it again, mistress," Amber spoke sarcastically, going further by curtseying. "Bitch..." she heard Sharron murmur and laughed, walking with her to the elevator, both randomly dancing to the somewhat soft music the metal cuboid was playing and instantly straightened up and flattened the creases in their clothes as it jolted slightly, pinging as it opened. I swear to God, when they're around each other, they're 10 again. "Welcome to the HQ, Sharron," she said, gesturing to the room and a got a couple 2-finger salutes as a welcome. "This is the 3rd Street Saints... Hold on," Putting her thumb and index under her tongue, incredibly, she whistled hard enough for the members to divert their attention to the two.

"Players and bosses," she winked at Shaundi who smiled at her. "We can call her a new recruit but she's my friend... Saints, _this_ is Sharron Haven, specialist in weaponry. She made your guns, thank her please."

_"Thanks Sharron,"_ everyone called out and the Latina grinned broadly as she said "No problem."

"Boss," Kinzie came up behind Amber, whispered something to her and her face lit up. "Where is it?" she asked, cheeks burning. "Downstairs. But you're gonna have to be on ground level for the gun to work properly."

Her shoulders sagged, "You're killing me Kinzie."

"But it's for a good reason... _Just follow me."_ Tapping Sharron's arm, she said "You coming?"

"Yes! Any drinks around here?"

"Can someone toss a can of normal Saints Flow?" Hearing her name being called, she looked towards the caller and caught the purple can, winking. _Again._ "Why did you say _normal?"_ Amber handed her the can, hearing a crisp sound as she pulled the ring.

"Cause there's _normal Saints Flow..._ Then there's _irradiated Saints Flow."_ Reading her mind, she cut her off by adding _"Don't ask."_

OoOoO

Just using the elevator to go a couple storeys down, the usual ping was given off as the machinery opened the doors and Amber suddenly squealed as she ran towards the weapon, picking it up and instantly dropping it, grimace on her face. "What the—_it fucking smells!"_

_"It ain't my problem..."_

_"So..."_ Amber shrugged and smiled manically, motioning at the weapon. "What is it?"

"I call it the Shark-o-Matic. It shoots fish guts at the victim and the Steelport Sewer Shark—although, thought to be a myth—actually shoots up and eats them." Looking at the gun, she pushed aside the revolting stench of the dead fish, actually admired Kinzie's handiwork and said "That means I have a pet shark?"

"You can put it like that, _I guess..."_ The redhead tried for a smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Kinzie, I love you," Amber said passionately, stuffing the fish on the table into the crusher and said "Have you tried this out?"

_"Nope."_

"Know what that means?"

"You gonna go kill some people with it?"

_"Exactly..._ How did you know?"

"It wasn't that hard to follow your train of thought, Amber. Boss would've thought the same..."

"Yeah..." her smile softened and Sharron joined in. "Guess I'm thinking like him... Acting like him too..." she frowned. "I miss him already!"

"Why don't you give him a call later on? Cheer him up from being lonely?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'll call him but now," She straddled the shotgun in both hands and gripped it professionally. "I gotta hail _Theodore._" Walking to the elevator and calling it with a press of the button, Kinzie shifted her weight onto one leg, crossed her arms and said "You called the shark _Theodore?"_

"Why not? And plus, it gives me the chance to improve my British accent."

"Your British accent's crap."

_"Theodore... Time for lunch!"_

Kinzie shook her head as she facepalmed and Sharron watched her odd friend, wondering just why she's friends with her. Then she realised that they're just like twins. One of those twins that always stay together. Yeah.

OoOoO

Noisily chewing strawberry gum, Amber raised a brow as she looked over at Sharron then sulked _"Ohh!_ I wanna shoot someone with this!"

"Go ahead, nobody's stopping you." Looking around, a group of people dressed in soft pink and grey formal/army wear and said "What about them?"

"Just what I was thinking." She ran, sliding across the bonnet of a car like she's in an action movie and just after she ground the fish, she pulled the trigger and coated the four with bloody fish bits. _"What the fuck, man?!"_ One shouted and they wiped the blood off their clothes and Amber spoke with her posh British accent, _"Theodore! Time to eat!"_ Feeling the earth shake, the leader looked down and opened her mouth in shock as _'Theodore'_ violently devoured two of them and the third grabbed his gun from his back pocket saying "Oh, you dead!"

"No, _you_ dead..." With the guy looking down, Sharron halted behind her friend as he was thrown in the air before eaten whole and after three seconds, the shark came back for the last person, who seemed to have pissed his pants. With the last choked scream, Amber sighed and said "I'm gonna love this."

"Leigh, baby, that was The Frontiers." Blood drained from her face in shock and she scowled, hitting the air "Bradley ain't gonna know. Now, let's go back inside... I want you to meet someone."

"Wait, what?"

A well-built man looked at the two walking back to the HQ with a sniper rifle, setting it down as he got his phone out and brushed back his golden brown hair with a hand. Green cat eyes zigzagging across the screen, he pressed something and held the phone to his ear, whistling as it rang a couple of times. "Got anything yet?" he said in a gravelly, yet sexy voice. If he was someone else, that voice wouldn't have suited his face. "Didn't get shit..."

"Well, I did... Amber-Leigh has killed my men with a new gun..." Bradley smiled as he gazed at the HQ. "And doesn't yet know The Frontiers have arrived."

"What should we do to get noticed? Go heisting? Rob a store?"

"That's some old school shit... What we do?" he laughed once, "We take one of their top lieutenants... I'm thinking Viola DeWynter... She's got nice ass."

"We'll get her for you... Or you can go get her yourself? She's alone at Safeword... Gonna drop by?"

_"Oh, I'd love to_, Kieran. Talk later.

"Sure."

* * *

**_Damn! What did I do there? I know this was short but I've intro'd us to Bradley. Yay! If you really can't picture him, think of Nathan but with looser curls and crisp, brown hair. Build of a pro-basketball player (Though, he's not that tall). Instead of wearing the trademark white and purple suit, Brad's wearing a pink shirt, grey blazer jacket, grey slacks, and pink sneaks (preferably, indie kicks). At least three watches on his right left wrist and a tattoo of a snake coiling around his right arm; shoulder, stopping at his wrist._**

**_Why didn't I just add this to the story itself? I didn't know where to put it. I'm sorry! But still, I hope you're enjoying this so far. Much love!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

**_I really need to adapt to the American terms, the story's becoming too British. *facepalm* Enjoy Reading! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Taken**

Taking her shoes and jacket off and closing the door behind her, Amber had to laugh at what happened today. After the Saints had a group discussion about The Frontiers, Amber dropped Sharron at Powder and somehow and with the almighty force of gravity, she slid off the bike. She accused Amber of doing a wheelie but she insisted that she didn't really shift the weight of the whole bike to the back wheel. If that was the case, they both would've dropped off. She smiled when she gazed at a particular picture of her and Nathan, resting in a frame on the bedside. She liked this picture so much; Nathan's eyes looked so bright even in the dark. She was kissing his cheek and somehow, he managed to take a quick pic. Her thumb brushed over her engagement ring and sighing in affection, she got out her phone and hit speed dial, jumping back on the bed when she heard a couple rings. _"Hey, baby,"_ Nathan spoke in his seductive voice.

_"Hey."_

"You okay?"

_"No..._ Nate, I want you here, with me, now. My God, I'll even steal you from the hospital."

_"Whoa!_ Amber, they'll discharge me from the hospital in a few weeks... Can't you wait a few weeks let alone a couple hours?"

"No."

"Do it for me."

_"Okay..._ Okay. But if you see me show up blasting guards as I come for your ass, _don't be surprised." _

He sighed, "I never thought I was gonna hear your sweet voice again. Your voice is like music to my ears."

"I thought so too, baby. But a part of me told me that you'd survive and the fact that you're speaking right now..." she fanned her face as she sniffled, tears pushing it's way overboard. _"It..._ It just makes me so happy to be the luckiest girl alive. I grew up to be a nobody, a girl who was quiet, shy and spoke of nothing and _now?_ I'm married to the leader of the 3rd Street Saints. The _fucking_ leader of _3rd Street Saints..._ It's so unreal, _you know?" _

"I understand what you mean... I was like you once, just being myself really and a second later, I became the member of the Saints under Julian's supervision. I never knew after all these years... _I'd_ be at the top with my friends... Even if I've lost some on the way. They died honourable soldiers... but that means Heaven gained angels." She felt the need to just cry over his eloquent words but had the strength to hold it in as she looked outside. _"You see?_ This is why I miss you already... These little stories you tell me about, they fill up a little space in my heart... Let's thank the Lord that I ain't cynical."

He laughed, brushing back his hair before taking the picture frame from his bedside; it was the Saints, the top lieutenants at the front. _"Let's..._ So, how's the children?"

"Their attitude has improved dramatically, especially Josh's. Before, he was a bitch and now he's a brick wall... _At times."_

"He still doing Nyte Blayde?"

"Yeah, still haven't made Season 2 although he gets called every Wednesday to go _'rehearse'_."

"What about Shaundi?"

_"Amazingly,_ she hasn't shot him yet... She's managed to drop her grudge but she kinda got a new one and this time, she ain't backing out for shit."

"It's about my accident, _right?"_

"Yep."

"You gotta love Shaundi, that crazy bitch."

"Tell me about it... _Oh,_ guess what?"

"Kinzie made you a new gun and you went batshitcrazy?"

"How do you know?"

_"She told me..."_

"Nathan, you just spoilt my surprise... I was supposed to say that!"

"Well, is it like I was supposed to know you said that?"

_"Yes!_ You read my mind; _of course_ you're supposed to know. I'm not your friend anymore."

"I love you too, Leigh..."

_"Hold on..._ I swear you're not allowed to use your cell in hospitals?"

"Well, fuck my life... _Just smile and stare, just smile and stare_-they're watching me by the way."

"Well, let's hope you don't get a spanking for your naughty behaviour."

"I hope not... I talk to you later, okay?"

_"Sure..._ I call you tomorrow."

"Perfect... _I love you."_

"I love you too. Now go bed, and have a nice sleep."

"You too... Bye."

_"See you."_ She was glowing when she hung up and fell back on the bed, sighing. Finally, after all those three months, she's smiling and not for the sake of it. You might say that it's only been around 13 hours since they've talked but his voice just makes all the pain go away. She forgets about everything around her and focuses on her husband. Her husband. Not Tanya's, who thinks she can act like a lady when she know's she a sket, _no._ Amber's husband.

They're like a chain, the tightest knot, chemically joined atoms-they're that close. Plays with him like a big brother, treats him like her best friend but _respects_ him like her true soulmate. If anything were to get in their relationship, they'd go on any length to get payback, just like Amber's getting payback from the fuckers who put her husband in an almighty coma. Now that Tanya and Danny are gone, she can do anything without feeling guilty of herself. _Unless... _

Pierce rushed into the room and Amber tilted her head back, staring at him with angry metallic eyes. _"What now?"_

_"Viola..._ Viola's been taken!" Amber stood up, walking over to the ebony man and asked "By who?"

"We don't know... There wasn't enough footage to target the guy but she was at Safeword last."

"Okay, hold on. Just let me get something first and I'll meet you downstairs." _So now people wanna fuck with my family? Fucking pricks!_

"Sure." When he left the room, she grabbed her boots from near the door and sat on the bed, sliding them on and she wondered. Should she wear a jacket or not? I mean, it may be one _cold-ass_ September but she's wearing a very warm cashmere jumper. Scowling, she made her mind up and jogged out of her bedroom, repeatedly tapping the call button.

OoOoO

Reaching Safeword, Amber was the first to jump out and speed-walking to the double doors, she expected it to be locked but the doors opened by one small jolt. Her eyes widened; the two gimps that were usually there lay dead in pools of their blood and when Pierce reached her side, she got her gun out and said "I go left, you go right."

"Got it," he replied, jogging inside and out of sight. Examining the corpses, she followed her chosen path and when she was in the main hall, dropped her guard. "Holy shit," she whispered, monitoring all the provocative bodies scattered around the room; some were perched up on the bar, others were propped up on the sofas. Watching Pierce go upstairs, she stayed downstairs, going to most rooms and finding the same thing; dead, innocent people.

It hurt her to see all these people dead in a BDSM club, even if she really didn't know them. It struck a nerve and did so very hard. But she did know Jeremy, this handsome young guy that only came to visit Viola during working hours-that didn't phase her one bit. He was cute, Amber could tell you that, with his big brown eyes and blonde curly hair and oh, his little geeky glasses that he always wore. Physique of a pro gymnast, besides the fact he _can_ free-run, but has a very bold and fun personality when he's not on his laptop... She breathed in, _let's hope Jeremy isn't dead._

"Boss!" Pierce called out and she walked out of the room and he said on the staircase "There's someone on the phone for you."

_"Who is it?"_

"He hasn't told me but he has Viola." Nodding with a brave smile, she caught the portable with one hand and placed it near her ear, her anger melting over. _"Hello?"_

"Hello, Amber," her fist clenched. "Now, as you can see, I've taken your dear friend Viola DeWynter somewhere where she can present herself..."

"Okay, let me clarify... Viola DeWynter is my fucking cousin! I don't think you know who you're fucking with here."

"Your husband's in hospital, or should I say husband-to-be? Do you want me to explain what happened to him? _He. Was. Put. In. A. Coma. For. Three. Months..._ See? What that much easier to understand?"

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked, voice flowing like an icy yet powerful breeze.

"A pleasant welcome. If any Saint tries to fuck up the Frontiers, you're more than likely to see your so-called cousin sleeping with Johnny."

"You son of a bitch!"

"I know... I'm a sadist and I can't help that. Now, you saw what happened and no, I didn't mean to kill all those people. They were in the way... So, you can be a very clever person and try not to find us, which is exactly what you're going to do, or save her with and find her dead. Your choice."

"Amber, listen to me, if you don't save me he's gonna kill me!"

"Shut up, you dirty whore!" There was a slap, followed by a cry of displeasure and the screen cracked in her vice-like grip. "If I see a mark... Anywhere on her body... I'll just make Xavier my best friend."

_"How do you-_stay away from my cousin!"

"Uh... You do realise he's on my side?" she hushed to a whisper, _"Not yours."_

_"You asshole!"_

"And as always, _welcome to Steelport."_ The phone finally snapped in her palm and she threw the remains on the floor, holding her hair up in frustration. "Viola... He fucking took Viola!"

"Do you even know the guy?" She stopped throwing herself about and looked at Pierce with a half smile, "That was Bradley Kian, leader of The Frontiers."

His jaw dropped, "You're shitting me."

"I've talked to him before, I know what he sounds like... I don't know what I should do. It's fucking 10 in the evening... I _doubt_ the hospital's open at this time."

_"Hospital?"_

_"I've..._ I've got nobody... _Nobody."_

"You've got the Saints," he pointed out.

"You're right but I mean... The Boss is still in hospital and Viola has been taken from my protection. And the saddest part is that I can't even try to save her because if I did... He'd know. He'd kill her before I even get there..."

"So what should we do now, Boss?"

_"Please..._ Please, call me Amber."

"As you wish, Amber."

"What we do? Triangulate Viola's location via cellphone. I'ts highly unlikely we'd find anything but it's worth a shot."

"But what if that doesn't work?" She looked down at the phone and knelt to it, shuffling through the pieces and finding the memory card. "Then take this; go through every phone number stored on this card and try and find its active location in Steelport."

Carefully taking it from her hand and slipping it into his breast pocket, he said "Shall we get going?"

"No, shall _you_ get going?"

"What? Aren't you coming?"

"I need to think... You don't mind, _do you?"_

"Not at all," he walked away from her and before he was out of sight, she called out "You've been great help, Pierce."

"I always got your back, Fizz."

She laughed once, _"Always."_ He left and with that massive stone clogging her throat and her eyes burning, she burst into tears and ran upstairs into one of the empty rooms, shutting the door behind her. She slid onto the ground, clutching her knees and she sobbed hard. _"Had to be me..."_ she sniffed. _"Fucking had to be me..."_ Her tears suddenly ran dry and she exploded into a very destructive tantrum, where she threw toys about and nearly flipped over the bed. The black snakes that were on the walls were forcefully ripped off and the pillows were less puffy due to teeth biting into fabric and hands pulling in opposite direction, causing weak fabric to tear and feathers to fly everywhere.

She sat down on the bed with her head in her hands, and she wondered, _if Nathan was here, what would he do?_

* * *

**_I hope you liked this. I've been rather busy every since I've started school but I'm trying my hardest to keep on writing. AND, I just realised something. SR:TT is actually set in 2014. If you didn't know that, you're welcome. ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Soldier

**_I might start doing the story in the Saints' POV. For some reason it's way easier to empathise their personality and whatever... I really should stop going all literate (If that's the correct term). Doesn't suit me at all._**

**_Don't worry, I won't cover every day for the book; if that's the case, I'll take forever to write. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Soldier**

_Day 2: 3rd September, Wednesday_

My head cursed a thousand words at me as I found purchase to the world of reality._ I am lost._ With Viola gone, Nathan hospitalised and nothing for me to do about it, depression sets in. But when I open my eyes, depression gets a righteous kick to the balls. Jeremy was staring at me with his marble brown eyes coated with... Where'd his glasses go? But it didn't matter, he still looked hot without them anyway. Call me a Sinner, but I'm just observing and analysing, not trying to get him drunk and force him into my bed. He wore his grey sweater with 'Saints' calligraphed in big purple text, dark red chinos with braces and black high-tops with the trademark logo. _I gotta say,_ he's rocking the American Swag today and by the looks of it, he's really pulling it off.

I sat up, itching my head and swinging my legs off the bed, I asked "Where were you when this happened?"

"At my workplace. I had to do a late shift." That's a good Jerry... _Fuck! My head again!_ "Any news?"

"Not at the moment..." I nodded and stood, just for my state of balance to capsize and I fall to the side, feeling arms steady me. "You okay there, Amber?"

"Not really... It feels like I've been stoning so hard... _I'm tripping on acid right now..."_

"We need to get outta here..."

"Then let's go... But I need to visit Nathan first. Please." He swept me off my feet so fast, I had to close my eyes as the dizziness washed over me and he whispered so softly "Hang in there, you'll be fine soon." Oh, Jeremy recognises me_ too_ well.

We make it outside with little difficulty, with me having to aimlessly kick the door open, and I sigh as I breathe in crisp, cool air. And then the cold hits me like sandbags and shivers instinctively crawl up my back. My eyes open and he puts me down, saying "Your jacket's in the back if you want it."

"You're such a darling, Jerry... No, it's okay." I let myself in his Wraith and it's like the Sahara Desert planted itself in his car. As soon as we're both in, I strip off my jumper, revealing my tube top and I felt eyes on my arms as we turned out of Safeword. "Got some new tats, I see," he said.

_"Yeah..._ The lightning bolt and the 'KILLA' was getting a bit old so I thought I should get a whole sleeve on my right arm and N. J. C. on my left wrist... Let's thank Image As Designed for taking off the tats, though."

_"And I see another one..."_ He looked at my chest briefly as we waited at a red light and I sighed. _"Well,_ does it look nice?"

"The fact that you now have two green dragons on your chest doesn't surprise me at all."

"Imma take that as a yes, then."

"A-Leigh, I know there's something on your mind... Mind telling me before you confront your fiancée?"

_"Viola's gone..._ And there's nothing I can do about it." There was a sparkle in his eye I couldn't seem to take into account. Then he spoke. "See, that's where you're wrong. Remember the chip you gave to Pierce? Well, we managed to go through every number and we found her."

"Where?" I couldn't have sounded more thrilled, I guess the jolting in my chair gave it away. "She's off Wesley Int."

"Has anyone risked their lives to save my cousin?"

_"Not yet..._ We're waiting for you to say the word."

"Just hope that Vi's okay."

"Me too." We looked at each other and smiled and his eyes diverted to the road while mine glared through the window beside me, watching a group of Saints chase after a citizen with environmental weapons. Sinking in my seat, we make it to the hospital and before I get out, he tells me "When you're done, call me. I'll come pick you up."

"Thanks, Jeremy." I kiss his cheek and exit his car, hearing it rev behind me before taking off down the street. Yeah, guess I should've taken the jacket when I had the chance, I'm shaking in my boots. But I fear not, as warm air con embraces me as I step foot into the facility. Walking to the reception desk, I open the black 'visitors' book and sign my name, and the lady behind it hums before typing whatever and as usual, walk through the maze of corridors and finally find his room.

When I let myself in, I felt the atmosphere turn tense instantly. "Amber, is there something you wanna tell me?"

His cologne was floating in the air as I stepped to the gurney, his eyes staring me out. _"Like?"_

"What do you mean_ like? Like_ the fact you didn't tell me Viola's gone missing."

"I was gonna tell you, I swear!"

_"So why didn't you!?"_ I ain't liking this argument; I have the eerie feeling that he's gonna win.

"I was pissed enough already! Do you even know what happened? Every single person in Safeword was dead... It was a bloody massacre!"

"You could've called me at least. Give me updates."

"Like I said, I was pissed._ Fuck,_ I was crying tears of anger when I found out Bradley took Viola." The world slowed down as soon as I spoke his name.

"Bradley?" He didn't even need to ask to get the answer out of my mouth. "He's the leader of The Frontiers..."

"The Frontiers?"

"There's new gangs coming to Steelport but first, I seriously need to get rid of SWAG. I mean they're just... _There!_ We taken over their operations, territory and right now, I'm sick and tired of seeing trademark red and black everywhere. _Goddammit, Nathan,_ I just... _Just..."_ I trailed off and shrugged, looking out the window, realising I left my jumper in Jeremy's car. When this day can't get anymore crap. My phone rang and looking back at him, I dive into my pocket and answer without reading the caller's name. "Hello?"

_"Amber... It's me, Viola... They have me in the back of some van... I don't know where they're taking me."_

"Viola! You're okay! Did he do anything to you?"

_"Not really... Just left me in a dark room tied to a chair."_

_"Okay..."_ I breathed. "What colour is the van?"

_"Black. But there's three others covering mine, just in case. If you find the wrong one, they'll be warned... And try to evade you."_

"I'll try my best to find you, Vi. Be careful."

_"Always."_ I hang up, slumping on the gurney and Nathan cups my face, saying "Is she okay?" I nod softly and he says "Then go save her. She's all you got. You're the only person that can save her right now. Please." I guess I won then. _Girl power, what's up!_ But I kinda feel bad for the both of us; first argument with that one person you love. It fucking hurts. So many emotions fighting against each other and it's stressing because you can't control it.

I plant a very faint but long kiss on his lips and say "Get well soon, Nate."

"Thank you," he leans back and closes his eyes with his beautiful smile on his face and after I stroke his copper hair, I make my leave but when I reached for the door handle, Jeremy comes running in. "Whoa! Jerry, what's up?"

"Frontiers ambush..." He wasn't even out of breath... Someone trained themselves to be in peak condition. Oh, maybe I should do that... "At least 20 of them outside... They're waiting for you."

I look back at Nathan, who gave me the '_confirm'_ nod and I exchange it, getting my guns from behind me. "Any Saints here?"

"Three are arriving from the back."

_"Okay..._ Babe, I'm going to make sure they don't get near you... Jerry, look after him." I jog out of the room, leaving the two and go back to the entrance of the hospital. Watching the hailed Saints cover me from behind, I slide into cover, pushing the lady from her desk and say "Sync on my call."

_"Gotcha!"_  
_"Aight!"_  
_"Cool!"_

Already, bullets are shattering the glass from the auto doors and every unarmed person in here is either screaming like they're dying, shielding their heads as if they're unlikely to get hurt or just pretending to be dead. Like this_ idiot_ here; sprawled on the floor with a fake broken leg, eyes and mouth wide open, no traces of blood. Let's see how long this guy can keep his eyes ope... _Ha,_ he blinked.

Pulling back the safety, I listen quietly as feet crush the broken glass and as alarmingly as I could, I scream _"Now!"_ And every one of us pop out of cover and fire. My trigger-happy finger was please to see so many people. More people equals more kill time. Just my Professor Genki says: _Murder Time, Fun Time!_ Ah, don't you just love it?

Hopping the desk, I manage to kill four before driving my gun in-between another's legs. It actually so funny the way they jump in the air, clutching their junk and then faceplant into the ground. I kick his head and somehow, I get pistol-whipped and fall, following the movement by rolling back onto my feet again. I just shoot him and put on a confused face. All the things he could've done, he decides to hit me. _With a gun._ A gun. Is anyone not getting this?

"Amber, what's going on?" Kinzie, as always, is so concerned about my actions. But then again, I should be careful about what I do. "Oh, just the usual. Shooting some fools that decided to rush us."

"_'Us'_ being?"

"Jeremy, The Boss and I." Every time, I wonder if they know his name. _Like,_ I know they say Boss out of respect but I'm just curious. No doubt Kinzie knows it. Must've found it in the deepest corners of the Internet. "And who's attacking you, exactly?"

"The Frontiers." I expected a reply straight away but there was silence at the other end. _"Oh..._ Oh _no."_

"Oh no,_ what?"_ I ask, swapping for the Cyber Blaster and just firing like a machine gun out of control. "There's something I should say." She's gonna go all Kinzie Kensington on my ass! See, these are the times I need Oleg to help me translate. _Or even Pierce._

_"I..._ I haven't actually told anyone about this but..." Brace yourself, Amber. "I went out with one of the guys in that gang." I freeze, despite the bullets missing me by inches. Bitches ain't got aim. Literally, they're at least a couple feet away from me... _Ooooh! That's why!_ They're blind-firing.

"And his name_ is?"_

"Damian Wright." Hold on, memories are ticking. Does she mean high school nerd Damian Wright? The one with the the short, tousled blonde hair, train tracks on his teeth and big ass glasses? _That Damian? "That Damian?"_

_"What_ Damian?"

I stutter, _"I... I-I..._ Never mind. What does he look like?" I lazily throw a satchel charge and it makes it all the way to one of the cars and I shrug, detonating it. Wow, the amount of fiery bodies that were launched into the air. "Short, tousled hair... Deep red eyes..." So what, he's a fucking vampire now? Hashtag; Is this life? "Tall, muscly... _And hot..."_ Her tone of voice kinda turned a bit creepy and made me so uncomfortable, I walked back to Nathan's room, finding the door open and corpses on the floor. "Kinz, do you mind not distracting me at this moment of time?"

_"Nope..._ Oh, forgot to say. We've got Viola now... Took a couple of sleeping kills to knock her out... She was really injured..." _Injured?_ Injured. They touched my Viola? I may be younger than her by a couple years but I'm sorry, when you mess with her, you mess with me. Which reminds me, Killbane's dust when I find him. My inner self explodes and I breathe, exhaling the smoke that bellowed from her congealed throat. "Did anyone treat her?"

"Yeah, Josh and Oleg did."

_"Tell them..._ I said thanks." I hang up, slip the phone in my pocket and carefully near the room, dropping my SMG when I see Jeremy slouched beside the gurney with a bloody hand on his abdomen. _Fuck!_ I run to his side, brushing his hair back and watch the distress and agony scatter on his face. _"Jeremy..._ Jeremy, stay with me..."

_"Is... Is Nathan... Okay?"_ I look up, he's looking back at me. "He's okay."

"He saved my life," Nathan admitted, guilt in his voice and I frown softly. "Don't feel bad about that..." I say but I'm distorted by Jeremy's hissing and groaning, virtually feeling the searing pain in my own torso. _"Jeremy..._ Stay calm, I'll go get some help..."

_"By now... Everyone's either dead or evacuated the building... I won't make it in time..."_

"When you're with Amber-Leigh, mister, time is your best friend..." Kissing Nathan on his forehead, I let blonde guy over here wrap an arm around my neck for support and we limp out of the room together, passing my fallen SMG. _Hey,_ there's more where _that_ came from.

As we leave the hospital, his body weakens against mine and I hold my free hand over his and say "We can make it if you just stay alert for me, okay?"

His voice was merely a whisper, _"No... Problem..."_ After helping him in the car, I walk to the driver's side, spotting a sniper on one of the buildings. At first, I was gonna unholster my gun but I realised something. If whoever's operating that firearm's aiming at me, they would've shot us already. Ended our_ 'life of misery'_. My brow cocked upwards and hopping in, we were already turning up the street. Why? Who? I kept glancing at Jeremy, who was sitting to the side with blood soaking his classy jumper, skin gone pale. But whatever happens, Jeremy Saint _will die a Saint._

_Always and forever..._ Gosh, I'm starting sound cheesy. Not a very enticing look.

* * *

**_As bubbly and odd as it seems, this is what goes through Amber's head, despite her distant and cold personality. Might go POV back to 3rd person again._**


	6. Chapter 6: More Leads

**_And after a month of hard working (Yeah, I'm lying), I'm back. Actually, I have been busy and too focused on publishing more stories but I'm here now and for good._**

**_Now, I won't surprise by saying 'Viola's preggos' or 'Shaundi likes Josh'; none of that. Seems way out of character so I'll try to maintain their attitudes but with a slight adjustment! Josh's behaviour has been tweaked a notch._**

**_Enough of that, Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter Six: More Leads**  
_  
Day 6: 7th September, Sunday_

She'd never thought two people would get hurt on the same day. She'd never thought those two people would be the people she'd never want to lose. And now she's blaming herself because she wasn't able to prevent Jeremy and Viola from getting hurt. She couldn't save them when they were in trouble but only saved herself, which pissed her off. It was like their pain was inflicted on her, only ten times worse. She could feel her muscles throbbing painfully as her mind twisted into a tight ball, heart being pierced by a thousand invisible needles.

She doesn't know how the boys fixed him up but they did and he came to join Amber, who was in the office by herself. He knocked before entering; watching how incredibly fast she typed when she was mad but what she wore made her look geeky and bad-ass at the same time. A black bowler's hat slanting to the side with a black blazer jacket, white shirt and purple bow-tie. Casual grey slacks, white hi-top sneakers and wore her glasses, similar to Kinzie's.  
_  
"Amber..."_ the typing stopped and she breathed, combing her hair out of her face before looking up at her close friend, who was shirtless, exposing the bandages shielding his midsection. "What _are _you doing?"

"Trying to find my brothers."

"Any luck?"

_"Nope..."_ she went back to typing, "I've searched all the properties and none of them have been marked by SWAG. Guessing they must be off the map or something..." She covered her face before looking back up at him. _"I just... _I don't know."

"What if I said I knew the location of Kieran DeFizz?"

"Then you've made my day. Where is he?"

"Near Jimmy's house in Espina."

"I should ask you for intel more often."

"Just here to help." She got out of the chair and got her gun from one of the drawers, cocking it.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit woozy but sober enough."

"Care to join me on this mission? You don't have to, I mean, I can just walk in there, cap his ass and leave."

"That's true but since then, SWAG's been, let's say, levelling up."

"How bad have they _'levelled up'_?"

_"Very bad..."_

"Where's Shaundi? I want Shaundi to join the fun."

"You called me," the brunette said, leaning on the sofa in the office and slicking the strand that kept brushing her forehead.

"Wanna help us kill half of SWAG?"

"Oh, I'd love to. Here's your shirt," she dashed his black tee to Jeremy and he caught it, saying "Thanks."

"Where we going, Boss?"

"A house in Espina."

"Who we killing?"

"My brother, Kieran DeFizz. I won't lie; he's hot but can be big-headed. Fucking hate it when he's arrogant."

"You're gonna kill your own brother?"

_"Yeah,_ plus they're the reason why I'm here. Fucking my life up _one birthday at a time. _I became messed up at a young age, might as well show him how I managed to save myself."

_"Wow..._ You sure? I mean, he may be your nemesis and shit, but really _you're actually _gonna kill him?"

"Call me a sadist but yes. I'm going to kill my brother and if nobody stops me, then consider the job already done." She scooted past the two, strolling to the elevator when her cousin stopped her halfway, almost fainting on her. Her face looked deathly pale, her skin felt coarse and she looked weak and tired.

_"Fizz... _Where you going?" she asked, voice faint and raspy.

"Viola, why did you get out of bed? Oleg told you to stay in bed until you feel better. You definitely look like shit."

"I _feel_ like shit... You didn't answer my question..."

"I'm going to kill one of your cousins; Kieran DeFizz. Are you here to stop me or here to wish me good luck?"

"There's something you should know..."

"If it was you that ate the last tub of ice-cream, it's fine-"

"No, it's something else. Something big."

"Love, I gotta go... _Please, _tell me when I get back."

_"But... It's important..."  
_  
"I know, Vi but I gotta go," she kissed her forehead. "I won't be long." Just after she let go of her, she covered her mouth as her face slowly turned pink and she ran, Amber losing sight of her. _"What? _The important thing is that you got a stomach bug?"

Reaching the elevator, she pressed the button and as she was waiting, sent Nathan a nice morning text. Someone tapped her shoulder and her head cranes to the side, before having to twist her torso to see who just tapped her. It was Josh, and she smiled faintly, asking "What's up, Blayde?"

_"Me? _Oh, just the usual; helping out the Saints." He let out a soft chuckle that Amber couldn't help smiling at.

"I'm very proud of you. I thought you'd bail soon as you heard the Boss had been admitted to hospital."

"I did too, but I didn't. I wanted to prove that I'm not just a method actor."

"And you did. You should be proud of yourself, you know that?"

"Yeah... And _thanks, _for giving me a second chance."

"At what?"

"Becoming a Saint."

She grinned, "No problem, Blayde." The elevator chimed and the doors opened, having Amber step inside and pressing the last button, the metal box isolated her and swiftly went down. Her phone vibrated and she yanked it out of her pocket, giggling when she saw the reply to the text. _Didn't know I was gonna wake up the guy... Oops... _Reaching the ground floor, the lift let off the same high-pitched chime and revealed the frame inside to three other Saints. Greeting them, Amber walked out, impressed when she found Jeremy and Shaundi already in a purple and black Infuego and hopping in the back, they sped off.

OoOoO

Kieran was amazingly following the code of conduct; stopping at a red light, not exceeding the speed limit. Not like someone who's second-in-command. On the way back to his house, he was on the phone to his girlfriend who was already there. "You can't be serious."

"I am, Kier._ I swear_ _to God;_ I dunno how he got the courage to jump out the window but he did."

He laughed, "Did he die?"

"Believe it or not, but no."

"How the fuck did he survive that?"

"Femurs of steel, perhaps... _Baby, _when you coming? I feel so lonely without you."

"I'm on my way now, Aubrey. Just hold on."

"Okay, whatever you say... _Hmm,_ someone's at the door." He heard the door open, his knuckles going paper white and lime eyes shining with revenge when he heard a voice too familiar to be forgotten. _'Hey, you're Kieran's girlfriend, right? What was it? ... Aubrey Courtney, right?'_

"Yeah, that's me..."

_'Well, I'm Amber-Leigh Collins... This is Jeremy Saint and Shaundi.'_

"Oh, you guys are the Saints... Are you lost?"

_'No, I was just wondering if he's in.'_

"Well, clearly he isn't."  
_  
'Wow, first impression of you: quite the average bitch.'_

"Didn't expect that to come from you, Amber. You were always the sick type; killing people with no sense of remorse."

_"Aubs,"_ Kieran informed her. "Whatever you do, _don't _let them in the house."

"I won't..."

_'Do you mind if we can wait for him?'_

"Yeah, sorry, _no._ I can't let you in, you three are practically strangers."

_'That was me at my politest, Miss Courtney. You sure you don't want me to use force? I've heard you're really good at giving head.'_

"You bitch!" There was a slap, a struggle then silence and Kieran drove faster, breaking the rules of the road, just to get to his girlfriend. Reaching Espina, he jumped out of his car and kicked open the door to his house. The interior was concealed in darkness and not a sound was heard when he opened the door so he got his pistol out, searching cautiously.

"Hello?" he said. "Is anyone home?"

A safety of a gun was drawn back and he froze, swallowing hard and Jeremy said in a chilling tone "Put your gun down and throw the other one on the floor. _Try anything stupid_ and this house goes down." Hesitantly following the Saint's command, he was pushed aggressively to a spot in the living room, the light disorientating his sight. He gritted his teeth and his eyes flashed with hate, struggling against the vice-like grip when he found his girlfriend held at gun point, and his sister smiling warmly behind her.

"Didn't expect you so early, baby," Amber spoke, her gun fixated on Aubrey's cheek. He noticed the changes in his sister already. Her voice was one of them, a bit deeper and mature but she got the Industrial piercing on her right ear, a gold bar below the scaffold with two silver balls. The lip piercing wasn't there when she was in SWAG, neither was the tongue piercing he got an easy glimpse of. Her sleeves were rolled up, revealing a whole sleeve of colourful ink and for a second; he wanted to acknowledge that Amber is a grown woman now.

"Let go of my girlfriend, Amber."

"What are you gonna do about it? Call a bunch of your stupid gang members to try and swarm us? You've tried... _We've tried _to do that. But obviously, it didn't work."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want your life, Kieran. But _firstly, _I'm gonna ask you some questions. If you try anything funny, I'll blow Aubrey's brains out. Isn't that right?" She tightened the hold and Aubrey whimpered, nodding in agreement.

"What do you wanna know then? I'll tell you everything and anything you need to know... Just _don't hurt _my baby."

"Was it you who insisted that SWAG should try and kill the Leader of the Saints?"

_"No... _Bradley did. He was in SWAG until he became successful and created his own gang, The Frontiers."

"Bradley did, _eh? _Okay, so you don't happen to know what happened to Viola?"

"Nope."

"A bit fast to answer... You sure you're not lying to me? I can tell when you are."

"How?"

"When you're under pressure, you can't keep eye contact with someone."

He shuffled, the gun now resting in his black hair. "I'm telling you the truth. And you do realise you left us a couple of months ago, everyone's gonna change."

_"Oh, really? _Shaundi, search his house and be quick about it. I think he called backup on the way here."

"On it." The Caucasian jogged out of the room, heading for the stairs first and the crowd downstairs stayed silent, expect for Aubrey who couldn't stop sobbing. Kieran tried to hush her gently but Jeremy didn't allow that and struck his head with the butt of his gun. He reacted, spinning on his heels and tackled the blonde man to the floor and Amber let go of her hostage, picking up her brother and dashing him to his flat-screen TV. There was a gunshot and a shriek and the leader turned, watching Aubrey struggle to pull herself to safety as a bullet was wedged in her calf. Kieran caught a glimpse of his girlfriend and smacked a chair across Amber's head, wooden splinters flying everywhere just as she fell on the sofa conveniently placed beside her. Jeremy came up behind her and swung his leg, catching him hard in the gut. He hissed a curse laced with blood, as he crumpled to the ground and Amber sat up, kicking her brother in the face.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked her, pulling her to her feet and taking out the wooden pieces in her hair.

"Yeah," she grunted, looking down at him and taking her gun out. "I'm fine... Kieran, I have one more question to ask you..." He stayed still and she threw her arms in frustration and grappled him by his satin hair, hearing him wheeze and his face heat up. "Now, listen and _listen well. _You've got five seconds to answer this question because right now, my anger's about to go haywire. Why did he do it?"

"Does it look like I fucking know?"

"Apparently, you know everything."

"They did it so that the Saints could fall. And with the Boss all crippled, you're crumbling and The New Era shall rise... You can't yet away with this..."

She paused, letting go of Kieran but before he hit the ground, his back was ruined with rounds of her pistol. She heard him groan as his body jerked at the impact of the bullets and Shaundi came running down, stopping when she saw the living room in a complete mess. "You really did kill your brother."

"He thinks he's smart... He's got a bullet-proof vest under. How do I know? He's not bleeding-out."

_"Dammit!"_ her brother said, slamming his fists on the floor before getting up and Amber was too late to realise his arm around her neck and a gun to her head. Jeremy aimed for Kieran but the DeFizz sibling kicked the firearm out of his hand, feeling a bone snap in his hand and he flinched, holding it. "You know you won't kill me... Actually, go ahead. _Shoot! _Because it's the only thing you're known for... Killing your own family. Even little Fillip you killed, you twisted dickhead!"

He let out a roar before pulling the trigger but Amber's head didn't explode in a frenzy of blood and flesh like he hoped. Then she lifted her fist and watched as gold, untouched shells rained from her hands as she said _"Know your enemy... Know yourself." _She yanked his hand away from her neck, elbowing her with her free arm and he grunted as he doubled over, having his face crack on the floor by an axe-kick. Aubrey managed to stand up after all that, building the courage to tackle the Boss to the ground, only to be knocked out by a powerful kick to the temple by the blonde man.

After being helped up, she roughly dragged Kieran on his feet and he raised his palms in defeat, blood on the corner of his mouth and dripping down his nose. "Amber, _please, _you can't kill me."

"If life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. But how the fuck can I enjoy it when you're already _drinking the damn thing!?_ I'm sorry, Kieran, but this is for everything. _This_ is for making my life hell, _this_ is for killing my half-brother and this... _This_ is for trying to kill _my _husband." She reached behind for her diamond-encrusted pistol, pointing it at her brother's head. As she swallowed hard, a glittery tear ran down her face and she covered her eyes with a hand, whispering _"Hope you drown in Hell..."  
_  
Her trigger finger moved and the sound echoed around the whole room, a bit of blood bouncing on Amber's clothes and Kieran fell back onto the wall, sliding to the ground with a gaping, bloody hole in his head. Her hand trembled as she removed it from her face and looking at her brother caused more tears to spill. His body was motionless, green eyes peering at the floor and mouth hanging open, arms loose and legs bent. She looked down, turning to face Shaundi and Jeremy and not saying one word, she stepped past them and made her way to the car. Instead of climbing inside, she stopped in the middle of opening the door and had the weird feeling someone was watching her again. Before it was instincts but this time, she felt someone just hovering over her. _Literally.  
_  
Lifting her silver eyes, she saw them, two Frontiers in a grey Criminal, spying on her with obvious binoculars. For the sake of it, Amber flipped them off and they drove off, satisfaction smoothing out her features. _"Amber..." _Shaundi called out, jogging towards her and the former SWAG member spun, facing the Caucasian calling her name.

"Find anything?"

"Yeah... The New Era is just like The Syndicate, only with other gangs and higher potential of taking over Steelport. And I think you should have this," she handed her this charm bracelet that struck a chord in Amber. "I found it in Kieran's room..."

"This was a little gift I got for..." she closed her palm. "It was Kieran all along... _Oh, it was him._ All that time, I blamed myself but no... It was that _prick."_

"Wait, _hold on. _You've lost me... What did he do?"

"He killed my best friend. He killed her... He killed Becca." She wanted to scream but held it in, couldn't be bothered to talk to anyone and got into the car. All that time, she thought she killed Becca. But it was Kieran; he had the charm bracelet she got for her and kept it from her until now. What bastard would do that to his own sister? Life kept tripping her up wherever and whenever it wanted to and when it did, the world could be rolling on the floor, crying tears of laughter.

As soon as Jeremy got in the driver's seat, Amber said "Take me to the hospital. I need to talk to him."

"Are you okay, Leigh?" he asked her, looking at her with his big, brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just vengeful." Ice chilled her veins and her jaw locked, wasn't in the mood to join in her lieutenant's conversation; they were going on about the Saint's reputation or something like that. As they reached a red light, she caught a peek of a couple walking, hand in hand, down the street and she slightly beamed, imagining that the couple was her and Nathan.

But then it just hit her and she realised they will be no happy ending for most people. They will only be chaos and bloodshed. People _are_ going to suffer and people _are_ going to die. No matter what the cost.


	7. Chapter 7: Tracked

**_A bit short but... You know... I've been busy. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Tracked**

She slammed the car door behind her, throat burning with fiery rage and tears scrolling down her fair face, unable to realise she had just killed my brother. The world fell apart around her, darkness wrenching at her skin and flooding into her soul. She knew she didn't feel any emotion except for revenge. That was it. She felt revenge and when she did kill my brother, sinful delight was next on the list. It was like all that excessive weight she was carrying had dropped beside me and she's weightless, free from everything that had happened in her life. Only Kieran, Anton and Nathan know what really happened to her but her siblings were there to witness it. From killing her first person to becoming a successful gang member she called her own. Those memories were swiped from Kieran's mind, wasted, useless and worthless and she wanted it that way. Only person next on her list is Anton, oh, she got a special something for him. All those times she's been bullied, tortured and beaten, she always found a way to make it through. If she was to feel pain right now, it wouldn't even reach the amount of pain she felt when she was younger.

She paced past the reception desk, the lady calling her name but she blocked out her voice and reached Nathan's room. Whatever he had to say to her, she knew it wouldn't be pleasant but she clearly wasn't in the mood. The instant whiff of Nathan trickled up her nose and she slowed to a halt beside his gurney, radiant purple eyes following the streaks of tears and blood. "Amber," his voice was soft and reassuring. "What happened to you?"

_"I..._ I killed my brother..."

"You did what?!"

"I killed my fucking brother. _No,_ I'm not happy with myself but... But, it was meant to be."

"Amber, I've been trying to contact you since Wednesday. I've been worried sick not until you text me this morning."

_"You're_ telling me about how _you_ felt while _I'm_ trying to explain something to you... I just killed Kieran Rhys DeFizz."

There was this sparkle in his eye that she found uncomfortable, shifting the tension dramatically and she swallowed, hard. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?!"

"You've been avenging me... Why? I'm not dead, just injured. I could get those guys as easily as you can."

_"No..._ No, you can't! By the time you're outta here, the city's already crawling with new gangs. _The New Era shall rise..._ That's what he said before I shot him." She ripped the glasses off and placed it on his bedside, cloaking her face with her hands and breathed out.

"Amber-Leigh, you don't have to do this. In fact, _don't_ do this. You'll get yourself fucked if you carry on like this."

She rested her hands at the end of his gurney, before her gaze was locked in his. "A couple months ago, I fell in love with an enemy and left my gang just to be close to him. I loved him no matter what he did; he was the only person that got me going every day. His purple eyes looking at me every morning, his soft lips kissing me every night. We've tackled so much together and we promised each other to do anything to save the one we love. Three months ago, we were involved in an air-craft accident that left him... Badly bruised. We made a promise... I made a promise. I'm willing to spend the rest of my life chasing these motherfuckers until all of them are dead. And it's a promise worth making."

The room fell silent. She felt his eyes on her as soon as she dropped her head and bursted into tears. She knew he wanted to stand, he wanted to hug her and tell her it's okay. He wanted to leave this hospital with Amber by his side. But he can't do that, not right now. All he could do is watch with sad eyes, the natural glisten gone. But as if she read his mind, she rushed to his open arms and clung onto him, not wanting to let go. "Oh, Leigh..." he whispered, leaving delicate kisses on her neck and she hummed, running her hand through his strawberry-scented, jet black hair of his.

"I never knew... It could come down to this. All I wanted was a normal party with my friends and my boyfriend... Not a pursuit on the highway in which case, I almost _drowned_ killing another person. You saved my life back then, now it's my turn to save yours." She tilted backwards to survey his nearly scar-less face, cupping it with a hand. "Nathan, I will do anything to make sure that your life goes back the way it was. You don't know how much I'm missing you back at the HQ. All I want is you... That's all I want. Just me, you and the Saints."

"It will always be us and the Saints... I love you so much, Amber." He held her tightly, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and her's against his muscular chest. Three months she's been away from him and it felt nice feeling the beat of his heart in rhythm with her's, the warm heat that radiated off his lightly tanned skin. It felt nice breathing the same air as him, as it only made her realise that someone actually cared about her. Kieran clearly didn't care, Anton doesn't really give a shit but Viola... Viola's different, but she changed ever since Kiki died; she doesn't blame her. She'd be just as traumatised if she saw her own twin-_her own blood_-get their neck snapped by a steroid junkie.

_"I..._ I love you too, Nathan. Always have..." by now, she was sitting on his lap with her hands itching at his scalp, his hands trailing down her back. She didn't have to finish it because he finished it for her.

_"...Always will."_ They shared a smile but he caught her off-guard by placing a shy kiss on her lips. She almost jumped if she wasn't ensnared by his arms but she got lost under her eyelids seconds later, turning her head and moving her lips with his. The pressure loosened around her small frame and she felt her blazer jacket come off, hearing it land on the floor and by then, she knew what was gonna happen. Moving off him, she locked the door and giggled before jumping in his lap again, kisses getting more hot and passionate, with all the nibbling and teasing. More clothes were dropping on the floor and more kisses were being stolen. His hands were experienced and skilled, tracing every curve on her body with silk-like caresses, breathing shortening with every touch.

Seems like it was gonna be a good visit for Nathan. A really good visit.

OoOoO

Walking out of the hospital, the cool breeze calmed her senses and brushed off every trace of heat and sweat off her skin, feeling nothing but pure bliss and satisfaction. Her neck was still throbbing but she didn't care, as long as nobody noticed. She moved gracefully, spotting Jeremy sitting on the hood of the Infuego with one foot up, white headphones in his ears and laughed once under her breath when Shaundi held her wrist out, tapping it. Jumping in from of him, he smirked but as soon as he noticed the lovebite, he took off the headphones and raised a brow. "Damn, Amber. Like, seriously. Damn!"

"And it's really nice to see you too, Saint. Where you waiting for me all that time?"

"Yeah," Shaundi butted in, body out the window. "And surprisingly, you didn't take your time."

"I know right..." just as she sat next to him, her phone started vibrating in her pocket and diving in, she pulled it out and pressed the green button. "Wh-hold on... Amber-Leigh here."

_"Your life will be shattered into tiny fragments of hope, Miss. DeFizz. You will die tonight and nobody will know."_ Her brows furrowed together and the other brunette stepped in front of her.

"Who the fuck is this?"

_"Your worst nightmare."_ The caller hung up and she scowled, looking at her portable before slipping it back into her pocket.

"That didn't sound too good."

"Not in the slightest."

"Sound like anyone you know?" Shaundi asked, opening the back door.

"Not really... It was a mix between Jigsaw and Freddy Kruger." Slipping off the car and climbing inside, he reached for the keys but grasped thin air, almost instinctively hot-wiring the vehicle. With a couple of tries, the engine roared to life and Jeremy drove onto the main road, headlights grazing another blue Infuego. "My worst nightmare? Really?"

"Is that what the caller said? A bit discerning, don't you think? Actually, wait, don't answer that."

She chuckled calmly, "Aww, Jerry." As they drove on the lonely streets of Steelport, she turned the radio on, thinking that they'll find music but instead it was something else.

"You think you can get away with what you done, DeFizz? We all know what you did... You know what you done. And we can't let that go unpunished." The couple looked at each other through shocked eyes and the car locked itself. She turned to the noise and tried to pry the door open, hearing the frame in the back seat grunt as she also tried opening the door. No use.

"Shit," she whispered and banged her fists onto the compacted airbag, almost deploying it. Her ears picked up a car's engine and peering at the side mirror, her sense of sight and hearing didn't fool her. "We're being followed... But I'm not sure who by."

"Colour?"

"Navy blue."

"Navy blue..." Blood drained from his face. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"That's Elite Bandits."

"Come again." The engine started spluttering and coughing and Jeremy had to swerve it to the curb, taking his gun from his back pocket and reloading it with a fresh magazine.

"Amber, Shaundi, listen to what I'm saying. This is no fun and games. When I say run, you run."

"We'll be right behind you." The passengers from the dark blue vehicle stepped out, fixing their shirts before forwarding the purple and Amber copied Jeremy and Shaundi as their placed their feet on the door beside them.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Now!" The force of their leg muscles were enough to burst the door off the hinges, having it hit the attackers on their noses. Her legs started moving before she could think, already she was jumping over a chain-link fence just after Jeremy as she was in time with her body, taking control now as her pursuers were hot on her tail. "Don't stop!"

"I'll try... Not to. It would've been... A better coincidence... If we drank Saints Flow."

"Possibly."

Taking a back route, she fell over disposed garbage but her close friend dragged her to her feet when one of the men tried to reach for her, and her phone vibrated again. "Amber! What the hell is going on?"

"Shit! Never scare me like that again, Kinzie."

"Sorry."

"Since you asked, we're being chased by God knows who!"

"I'll send back up-"

"There's no point, they won't make it in time." Just as she turned a corner, a white cloth was forced onto her nose and she screamed, lashing out and instinctively elbowing the attacker in the ribs. Spinning, she got her gun and fired, killing the attacker and her weapon slipped from her grasp. She staggered to the wall, pressing herself on it as her vision began to blur and there was a sharp cry of torment.

"Amber! Tell me what going on!"

"Kinz... It's... Jeremy!" She was too late, Jeremy was knocked out by a hard strike from the butt of a pistol, Shaundi was already on the floor and with the chloroform in her bloodstream, she passed out, hearing laugher echo around her and the faint whispering of _"Amber?! Amber! Guys... We need backup..."_


	8. Chapter 8: Hunter and Hunted

**_A/N: GamerAssassin, I should've mentioned earlier; yeah, Johnny Tag is still in the story but hasn't appeared yet. I might bump this up to an M for future chapters, just to be safe. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hunter and Hunted**

_Day 8: 9th September, Tuesday_

"Viola?" Zimos called for her with his robotic-like voice, having it echo around the penthouse as he ventured, finding the DeWynter twin in the kitchen eating a sandwich. Her skin had specks of life, especially her face, but moving about made the world spin. It was abnormal seeing her raven hair down and bouncing on her shoulders, even more abnormal without her black and pink get-up. She wore a white vest with grey jogging bottoms and socks, embracing the life of chilling indoors. "How've you been, darlin'?"

_"Better,"_ she replied, grabbing another bite of the sandwich and raising her brow, placing it on the plate. "I've been calling Amber's phone," she spoke, her mouth half-full with bread, butter, lettuce and bacon. "She's not picking up. I'd heard she went to see her brother but since then, nobody can contact her. Not even Kinzie can track her phone; she said that the signal was too clouded and bounced off other networks, making finding her impossible."

"So what do you intend to do about it?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I was thinking about going out to find her but... I don't know." Zimos slightly shook his head with a faint smile on his face, watching her eat the remains of her sandwich.

"Shaundi and Jeremy were with her during that time. You're really gon' sit your ass down and wait until someone dies? That's not the Viola DeWynter I once knew." She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath, stepping away from the black man and combing her head with both her hands.

"Where's Kinzie?"

"She's at her place with Oleg." Viola jogged off, reaching the Boss' office and taking her sneakers and hoodie with her. Her sapphire eyes met Zimos as she power-walked to the elevator, pressing the button at rapid speed and she heard the heels of his shoes click. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find my cousin. If she did the same for me," She zipped up the hoodie and pulled the hood over her head, concealing her eyes. "Then I can do the same for her."

It chimed as the doors opened and she stepped in, touching the button once before it fully trapped her and took her down swiftly to the garage. Stepping out, the entire Saints' vehicles were cluttered neatly in the parking spaces and gradually finding her Temptress, she hopped in and slotted the key in the ignition. Turning it, the engine growled with excitement and she scrolled down the windows before leaving the garage.

Her phone started ringing when she was halfway towards her destination and she scowled, picking it up. "Hel-"

"Viola, I found Amber." Kinzie said, the keys on the keyboard being tapped repeatedly.

"Where is she?"

"She's at some construction site at Espina. Not sure what she's doing there. I've already sent you the location to your phone."

_"Thanks."_ The phone went dead and Viola threw it in the passenger seat, using the available NOS and blurred down the highway, passing at least three black and red cars. She peered in the rear-view mirror, watching the cars gain on her and she used it again, steering through the traffic clogging the roads and forced to leave the highway.

She turned right, the cars copying her action and she cursed, placing the car on cruise control, turning in her seat and shooting with her Shepherd. The bullets shattered the glass and the windshield and she didn't stop until she was able to kill the driver. The second car came up next to her and she ducked, avoiding the spray of rounds from the gang member's D4TH Blossom but seeing as she needed to reload, Viola sat back up and shot her in the neck. The third car wasted rounds on the car instead and Viola bit her lip, getting a satchel charge from the glove box and dashed it, having it stick to the metal. She drove off, detonating it when she was at a safe distance and smiled in victory as she neared Espina.

OoOoO

_The Night Before..._

The sack that was once covering her head was stripped off and she squinted as the light burned her eyes, forcing her to tilt her head down. "Ah, for fucks sake, man!"

"Amber-Leigh Collins," a unique voice spoke and she struggled to look up at the frame cowering over her, a scalpel in their hand. There was at least three guys in the same room as her, all dressed in somewhat navy blue; the leader wearing a black glove. The air smelt like copper and the men intimidated her with their "sexy" eyes.

"Where are they?" she asked through gritted teeth and the leader walked up to her, holding the instrument dangerously close to her face.

"You mean Jeremy and Shaundi?" he shot back in a cocky tone. "Shaundi's still out cold and Jeremy's going strong. So it's just us for now." There was s muffled scream of displeasure and Amber's soul froze over, knowing that was Jeremy being tortured with electricity.

"These are the times when I should've acted like I didn't speak English. _Portuguese._ Portuguese would've been the perfect alternative."

"Do you realise what you've just done?" The unknown leaned closer and smiled, his red gleaming eyes staring in her silvers and she blinked.

"Damian Wright... Damn, Kinz wasn't lying about you..." The scalpel was inserted in her thigh and moved down; exiting at her knee and Amber tried her best not to show signs of weakness. Her breathing became short and quick and blood was dripping everywhere. Her eyes had clamped shut as the draft in the room didn't help but make the pain much worse. _"Fucking... Hell!"_

"Answer my question!"

"Why is it so important to you? You're not related to him, he's not your brother."

"It's important to me because Kieran was a vital person in this whole organisation. He was the one who created The New Era in the first place and then you had to come along and kill him. I thought you were better than this, Amber. Back in high school, you may not have liked me but at least your personality was amazing then than it is now."

"Just untie me and let me go. Right now, I don't even have the time to be messing with fools like you... You don't understand what I've been through every day since I hit high school. I've been beaten up, I've been bullied. One time, I was tortured at a young age... I don't even know how I'm still alive. My life has been absolutely fucked with and you have the audacity to technically say I'm a cold-hearted bitch? If only I could show you..."

"Amber, you need to listen to what I have to say. What you did was stupid, what you did was idiotic but what you did saved Aubrey's life."

"But what have you New Era fucks done to Viola's, _hmm?_ Viola's my goddamn cousin! You fuck with her, you fuck with me."

"I don't even know who Viola is."

"You see? That's how I know you're lying. Everyone in Steelport knows Viola DeWynter, but then again it ain't surprising that's coming from you."

"I have quite enough of you, Amber." The scalpel moved, unable to find her strength buried deep within as she cried out, jumping in the chair as Damian had created an identical gash on her opposite leg. "I have lots of tools to use on you. That is, if you talk while I'm talking."

She spat on his face, putting on her serious face, "Burn in hell, asshole." He stared at her with his lifeless, innocent crimson eyes of his, chuckling as he wiped the saliva off his face and punched her across the face with his knuckle dusters. Her head recoiled painfully at the force, twisting a bit too much to the side before dropping, breathing coming out in quick, angered pants.

"You really wanna play it like that? Okay then... The world record for longest time tortured while conscious is 5 hours... And that was your cousin."

_"Oh-"_ She leaned forward, wanting to escape the ropy bond holding her back. "Oh, you son of a bitch!"

"Yeah... You either answer my questions or die of excessive bleeding... Your pick."

"I'd rather die than answer your questions. But kill me and you lose everything..."

_"Fine,"_ he travelled across the room and grabbed a drill from the toolbox and walked back over, instantly drilling Amber's left arm. She shrieked in complete agony as the whirring clouded her hearing and took over her thoughts. It was like burning needle after burning needle were driven in at the same time, shooting fire up and down her arm. Sweat dribbled down her head and a wave of nausea hit her hard. "I'm gonna make sure every litre of blood is lost... Amber-Leigh, you do not want to die like this. Not now, not today."

She took in a huge breath, her eyes becoming half-lidded as she started feeling weaker and more vulnerable, "You may enjoy using me as a fucking doll... But do... Do realise... You ain't got nothing on the Saints."

"Your fearlessness impresses me... But still, I'm not satisfied."

"Well, you should be... I suggest you carry on teasing me with your little toys of yours because when I'm outta here... You'll regret the day you even laid a finger on me."

"So much bravery," the scalpel was speared in her knee and she screamed, on the verge of crying as this disturbed being using the face of a hot guy twisted the handle. "Yet so much lost blood," he finished, playing with her as if she was an inanimate object and Amber started having hallucinations and saw herself standing a few metres away with Nathan.

_'I've never asked you your name.'_

'Amber-Leigh DeFizz, but I prefer Amber or Fizzy... Your turn.'

'My turn? For what?'

'What's your name?'

'Nobody knows my name. Except Johnny and Kinzie. Somehow she figured out my name, I have no idea how. Maybe if we pull this off, I'll tell you.'

'Deal.'  
  
"Fucking bitch!" she screamed as she grunted and blinked away the fuzzy image, breathing becoming ecstatic and she felt copper coat her mouth and she spat it out, getting a slap in return.

"Like I said, Viola lasted five hours. Want to break the record?" She tried to answer but the words flooded back down her throat. Having another hallucination, she smiled as her mind was replaying her one of the happiest moments of her life.

_'Babe...'_

'Listen to me. Look, I know we've been together for a while and you've instantly made friends. Everyone's been telling me what a nice person you are, despite your psychotic murdering here and there... What I'm trying to say is you're the girl for me. We've never had an argument nor had a fight. You're always by my side no matter what happens and my love for you is clearly indescribable. So, what I'm trying to say is... Amber-Leigh DeFizz, will you marry me?'  
  
_"I will..."_ Looking up at her close friend that suddenly appeared by her side and with another sack on his head; she whispered _"We'll get outta this... Just need... To stay... Strong..."_

Mumbling the last word, her head bobbled down and Damian said to his men "Call me when these two come back around. No rush."

OoOoO

Jeremy woke up, finding himself on the floor and he moved his head, glancing at a badly-bruised Amber and Shaundi. Amber's shirt was stretched and pulled, white canvas with a lot a red splatter everywhere. Her clothes were ripped from where the drill entered her arms and where the scalpel tore her skin. Shaundi's skin was noticeably red with marks and bloody incisions from the scalpel, leather pants split at her thighs and jacket purposely torn. _"Fu... What the fuck... Oh fuck!"_ he said as he pulled his way towards the toolbox. Finding a saw, he put his restraint on it and moved his hands, and in an instant the rope was cut.

"Hey, let's see what our guests are up to..."

"I'm gonna take a piss."

"Oh shit... Shaundi! Amber!" he whispered, trying not to break out into a shout and he saw their eyes twitch as he undid the restraints on his ankles. "Amber, baby... Shaundi... Wake up..."

"I guess our boy managed to escape, huh?"

He stumbled to his feet and was blasted back on the floor with a rock-hard fist, smacking his head on the floor a bit too hard. Grabbed by the shoulders, the thug tried to hit him, but he elbowed him with his increasing strength, pulling the wire for the light that wasn't high above him and coiled it around his throat. Gagging, the thug was pulled onto the floor and he kicked and squirmed for a breath. Giving up, the thug fell limp and Jeremy slowly let go, kneeling on the floor and holding his arm before steadily standing up. Looking, he limped to Shaundi, patting her face gently and whispered "Shaundi, hey, wake up for me... Shaundi... _Please..."_

Her eyes gradually opened and she tried to smile as he hugged her. "Listen to me... We are going to break outta here. Can you still walk?"

She laughed "I highly doubt that." Nodding, he went behind her, snapping off her restraints and went to do undo Amber's, having to move fast to catch her falling to the side. He shook her slightly, seeing her eyes move under her eyelids and they fluttered before they opened.

_"Jerry?"_ she said, her voice a faint whisper.

"Yeah, it's me. I need you to wake up for me, Amber. Once we're out of here, you can sleep for as long as you want. Okay?"

"Okay." He placed her arm around his frame and stood her up, hearing a short hiss as she brought her hand to her stomach.

"You okay?"

"For now, I guess..."

"How are you two still walking after this?" Shaundi asked, hopping to her feet as Jeremy wrapped his other arm around her.

"We've been tortured before... And believe me, it was nowhere near this. Once you really feel pain right at the core, this will feel like a bee sting."

"Let's get outta here... I can't stand this place no more... What Elite Bandits did to us... They're fucked."

"I know, they're known to do shit like this... Let's go." Amber got out of Jeremy's hold and dropped on the floor, hissing in agony and she looked at the dead thug and crawled to him, looting him and finding her diamond-encrusted pistols.

"I thought one of these assholes would try to steal my guns." After being pulled to her feet, the hold was restored and all three limped to the first red door. "We're at a fucking construction site?" she asked, trying to whisper as she noticed the scaffolding holding the building in one piece.

"Guess so," he replied, shrugging at her. Stealthily opening the door, Amber smiled devilishly as the other thug was literally pissing in the toilet bowl, whistling an unfamiliar tune. Tapping her back, he gestured and she silently hobbled towards him and when she was close, got his hat and forced his head on the rim. He grunted and she pushed his head into the bowl, hearing him gargle and choke and bringing him up again, she managed to land a punch on his face before sending his head under-wasted-water.

His nerves kept his feet jerking about and she almost dropped again, if Jeremy wasn't there to catch her. _"I'm... I'm in so much pain, J..."_ she looked at him. _"I... I don't think I can do this..."  
_  
_"Amber..._ Of course you can do this... We've been here, done that. You saved my life a month ago... Now it's time to save yours."

Kissing his cheek briefly, she sighed and said "Thank you."

Smiling, Shaundi walked to the next red door and opened it, calling over the other two to cover and spotting a bunch of navy blue frames eating, watching TV standing up or sharing a story. "They have white stars... Does that mean they're a part of the Syndicate?"

"Well, the new and improved Syndicate," Amber answered her, firing a glance. "SWAG was created only for a backup gang but I'm guessing The Frontiers and the Elite Bandits were the last two to form The New Era."

"Exactly," Jeremy added, much more power and aggression in his tone. "Are you two fit enough to fight?"

"Yeah... Yeah, we are. Well, fit-ish." Handing one of her guns to her very close friend, he ran down the stairs but the girls took a different approach and had a boost before jumping the railing, landing on two thugs in unison and killing them before they landed.

"They're free!" one shouted and the battle for survival begun. Shaundi went from suffering to cunning, using the gun on three guys and was grappled by the fourth, the weapon flying out of her hand and pushing himself on her fragile body. With almighty strength she head-butted the goon, leaving him disorientated and they changed places, but she took advantage of it and instead of trying to strangle him, she went in for quick, timed punches across his jaw. Amber grappled the idiot closest and impaled him onto a sharp pole sticking out of the floor and Jeremy imitated her, but instead threw his guy headfirst into the flat screen and dodged three swipes of a blade just in time. Tackling him onto the floor, the knife was disposed of and Shaundi picked it up, stabbing her enemy in the abdomen and Amber unsheathed one of them, using their katana as her new weapon as she parried and countered like a pro.

"Son of a _bitch!"_ she shouted and flicking her wrist, she disarmed two of them and cheated, getting her gun out and firing point blank at their chests. The last member ran up behind her but she ducked and spun, slicing his side and he dropped. All three of them panted, dropping whatever that wasn't theirs and exchanged relieved smiles.

"I think they're all dead," Shaundi confirmed, handing the Shepherd back to the former SWAG member and watched her get her SMG and earpiece.

"Holy shit, did you see us?" Amber suddenly questioned, going over to the table that had her earpiece and replaced it back in her ear, also taking her phone that was sitting beside it.

"We went hardcore uber on their asses," Jeremy replied, reloading his assault rifle and taking his grenades, earpiece and portable.

_"Damn right."_ Her phone started vibrating the moment she turned it on and she answered. "Hello?"

"Amber! Where are you?"

"I'm in some construction site..."

_"Get out..._ Get out now! They have the place on a timer; you need to get outta there!"

"Oh shit... Shay, Jerry, we need to go now!" She ran for the steps, taking it two at a time and heard the pair behind her, booting what she hoped the last orange door open and killed the four in the room before they had the chance to speak a note. They darted for the huge double doors, deviating from the heard gunshots that erupted from inside the site and dived out of the open windows-well, the holes in the walls where the windows should be-and the horn of an Infuego got their attention.

"Time to go!" The three sprinted for the car, jumping from the lasers of the snipers and fly-kicked inside, having the chance to catch their breath and sink in their seat. The person driving, though, shocked everyone but Amber. _"Viola?"_

"You did the same for me, Amber. It's not karma, it's being loyal."

_"No,_ we mean, what the fuck are you wearing?"

"I had no time and besides, it feels good to be free for a while." She pushed down the handbrake and drove away from the construction site, and Amber couldn't help but spot a remote control resting on her lap.

"Why is there a controller on your lap?"

"Go ahead," she glimpsed at her with a grin on her face. "Who wants to blow up a construction site?"

The temporary leader of the 3rd Street Saints felt like a little kid again, _"Oh, I do. I do. I do!"_

"Press the red button and may your wish be your desire." She stuck out her tongue before levelling the button with the panel and the detonation caused a shockwave that shook the earth and Amber smiled.

"Now that's the Viola I love and miss. Good to have to back on your feet, cousin."

"Me too... So what now?"

"When we've recovered, we call up Xavier. He has information that can crush every single drop of hope for The New Era."

"But first, you three need to get cleaned up." Blood rushed from her face. Needles.

* * *

_It is a bit slacking in context but now that this is out of the way, I'm on a roll. And I never noted Amber and Nathan's nationality. Nathan is actually Canadian (Gimme them maple leaves!) and Amber is (no, not Portuguese) Brazilian, Jamaican and American, getting the American side of her from her dad. :)_


	9. Chapter 9: My Name Is Tiana Lee

**_Ahh, feeling christmassy today, so here's your second present of the day. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: My Name Is Tiana Lee**

_Day 15: 16th September, Monday_

_Needles. _Of all the things she's been stabbed with, needles were her worst one. Every time it pierced her skin, it felt like worms slithering through her muscles and it made her feel all weird inside. She winced when she was closing the wound in her abdomen and Viola would purposely stop to just stare at her distorted face. "It's just a needle," she said, passing it through her stomach again and Amber hissed.

"I don't care. I fucking hate 'em."

"Nobody told you go get into a fight with an armed civilian."

"Well, she asked for it."

"Plus, we're almost done and you decide to start acting like a child now?"

"I didn't even realise you were stitching me up."

"So, you'd assume I'd come into your room to do what?"

"Watch TV. Use the bathroom because Pierce is in the other one. Read a book."

"Read a book?"

_"Yeah."_

"Sometimes, I wonder about you."

"You couldn't tell." She tugged hard on the freshly stitched wound and drew out blood, Amber grunting and barring her teeth as her cousin patted her midsection with a wet cloth. "Do that again and _I will _stab you in the eye."

"In your dreams..." She sealed the stitches with dressing, smiling after putting on a couple layers and patted it in place. "There, all better."

"What do you mean all better? I'm still feeling the pain."

"Take painkillers every four hours. The knife wounds will heal faster than the hole in your arm, since _that _hasn't healed yet, but you're free to go."

"Fucking finally," she complained as she stood up, furrowing her brows when she felt the stitch move against her skin and shuddered, walking over to the brown sofa.

"What's today's plans?"

"Get in touch with Xavier and see if he has something new for me."

"How's the Boss?"

"He's being a bit moody today. I asked him why and he told me to go away. I couldn't be asked with him so I just hung up."

"Someone's on their period..."

"You can say that again." She wriggled into her 'Goth Lyfe' pants with the purple straps and fastened her white Ultras before taking her vest off and replacing it with her black and white safari jacket and tee. _"Where's my..."_

"Where's your what?"

"My... Uh... My rings? And _no, _not the gold one."

"You put them in your pocket."

"Did I?" She dove in her pockets and let out a low chuckle, bringing her hands out and sliding all four on separate digits. _"I did."_

"Where you going now?"

"Syn Tower. Really and truly, it should be changed to 3rd Tower. Or Saints Tower. Something along the lines of that..."

_"Just go."_

"Don't you wanna come?"

"No, I'm okay. I already texted Sharron to go meet you there."

"At least I got someone," she jogged towards the ex-Morningstar member and planted a cheeky peck on her cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"Did you really have to do that?" Viola questioned, holding the cheek that was kissed.

"Yeah. You're my good luck charm." Winking, Amber caught her smile before she left her room, one of the Saints tossing the keys to her new bike. Agony bit into her with every confident step but she couldn't give up now; no pain, no game.

Reaching the ground floor, she walked through the lobby and opened the doors, not surprised to see enemy gangs normally walking the streets even outside their HQ. Disregarding them, she strolled to her bike, the X-2 Phantom, tracing its frame and taking the bike helmet from the seat. She squeezed her head into the helmet and got on, slotting the key in and watching the bike glow with life. "Now this is a bike," she said to herself, before coming streamlined with the vehicle and zooming down the street.

OoOoO

She sauntered through the corridors of the _'3rd Tower'_, knowing that she was lost but didn't want to admit that to herself, as she passed the same room at least 20 times. "Oh my god," she said quickly, throwing her arms up in frustration. "How many times am I gonna pass _this fucking room?"_

Gradually, she picked up the sound of two familiar voices and followed it, welcoming herself in the boardroom and two people greeted her; a Latina and a Caucasian. Xavier had a square face, with high but wide cheekbones and a delicate jawline. Pink lips full and wide, eyes a luminous, warm golden colour and shaped like almonds, showing off his optimistic glow and eyebrows always arched so perfectly near the end. His raven-dark hair falling down almost to his eyes and body built to a muscular but lean physique, with broad shoulders and slender fingers. He had a purple striped top with a black blazer jacket, denim jeans and white indie kicks. Xavier was beautiful, in a handsome sort of way but the tattoo on his wrist saying _'Never Lose Hope' _gave him that edgier look. In Amber's honest opinion, Xavier looked nothing compared to his brother, Bradley. He was power-hungry, killing anyone in his way to get what he wants but Xavier already had power thanks to him.

Sharron wore something different; a tied up purple plaid shirt with a matching bandanna wrapped around her head, tight, leather trousers and Hi Tops. He smiled warmly before gesturing to a chair and Amber filled a space, putting her feet up. "What's new, Xavier?"

"The Frontiers are bringing in a shipment of goods via cargo and..." he threw a file towards her, making her put her feet down and stop the motion in time. "I found one of the guys who messed up Nate."

"Steve Harrison... Afflicted with The Frontiers and SWAG, personal weapon specialist. _No wonder..."_

"You should find him at Technically Legal, but... There's a few things you might need to do."

_"Like?"_

"Well, you're gonna have to fake an identity."

"I'm gonna have to _wha?!"_

"Yeah, I know. But all you need to do is change a couple things and you're done."

"Fake my identity? Holy shit, we're really going out on a limb here."

"It's the only way. If you were to go in TL right now, you'll get assaulted with a full-on ambush."

"Okay, X, tell me what I need to do."

"Go Image as Designed and dye your hair. I've got contacts for you. Here." He slid it on the table and she caught it, opening the contact case and admiring the lenses.

"The colour's really intense. What? The guy have a strong... _I don't know... _Relationship with vampires?"

_"Kinda..."_

"It all makes sense."

"Sharron has already got the clothes for you to wear... Haven, I've noticed you haven't spoken a word ever since Amber arrived." The Latina glared at Xavier, who kept his warm smile, then at Amber.

"Just searching for more information, Kian."

_"Atta girl."_

"Wait, so who am I?"

"Tiana Lee," he threw her another file and when she saw it, her brow rose in shock and suspicion. "This is more of an assassination; you go inside, you kill him, you come back out."

"But I can guarantee that it won't be that easy."

"That's why you have Sharron."

"I'll cover you at all times, baby girl," she called out from the other end of the table, not moving her eyes from the laptop screen.

"Dear God, do I really have to do all this for one person?"

"Actually, there's three. Steve, Michael and Josh. All three are related and scattered about Steelport. Everyone knows who you are now, Amber, and trying to kill one of them without disguising yourself will seek the attention you really do not want."

"Fine, fine, okay. Sharron, you coming? Gonna have to drop by I. A. D to do this."

"Call me when you're done... I've almost found the exact person who shot down your chopper."

_"You have?!" _Amber and Xavier said in accordance, getting out of their chairs and walking towards Sharron to stare at the lit-up screen.

"Yeah, but there's so much stuff, it's nearly impossible. It's definitely a girl, mid-twenties, afflicted with SWAG."

"Way to go, girl! Keep working on this and I'll surprise you. I promise."

"Take care, Collins," Xavier said with an assuring tone just as she left the boardroom. She made her way to the elevator, where she was revealed to two red-and-blacks. It was like instinct to her, as she reached behind her and fired both rounds in under seconds, catching the two in the chest and they performed a quick half-turn before their nerves stopped working. _Talk about an ambush, _she thought, as she stepped in and pressed the ground button with the nuzzle of her gun. She sighed, scratching her said and muttering to herself "Can't believe I'm doing this..."

OoOoO

Steve Harrison pushed open the doors and grinned in satisfaction, the girls dancing on the stripper poles and their audience watching with big eyes and salivating tongues. He combed a hand through his cinnamon hair before raising a hand to wave at a group of fellow female friends and made his way to the bar. "The same?" the bartender asked, cleaning glasses and Steve nodded, his friend nudging his shoulder.

"Yes, Johan?" Steve said, glaring at the guy next to him with deep blue eyes, watching in disgust as Johan chewed in his gum as if were sticky toffee sticking to his gums.

"I've been waiting 30 bloody minutes for you... And all you say is _'Yes, Johan'_?"

"Sorry, J, I've been busy."

_"Fucking chicks..."_

"No... Just running a couple errands. Remember, some street gang called me in and I improved their weapons. I created heat-seeking rockets for them, I'm quite the bad-ass, don't you think?"

"Just because you can dismantle guns and put it back together, doesn't mean..." Johan's jaw dropped in shock, the chewed-up gun dropping from his jaws and his eyes grew in surprise.

_"What? _Doesn't mean what?"

"Holy shit, she's fucking hot!"

"Who is?" He turned in his chair to examine this girl and Johan was right: she was hot. She had fiery red hair held up with black chopsticks, twilight brown eyes and caramel skin, like the perfect tan. A silver piercing sat on her lip, as well as hoops in her ears and white manicured nails. She wore red biker pants with a matching, unzipped biker jacket that revealed her bikini under, and red Heyday sneaks. She held her helmet by its jaw and started walking towards the bar and passed a girl with honey brown hair, where she winked and shyly smiled. "Who is that?"

"No fucking idea... She doesn't look from here."

"She doesn't..." She rested her elbows on the counter and whistled to the bartender, who spun and blushed when she requested for a bottle of beer. "Excuse me?" Steve started, grabbing her attention and he cleared his throat. "Are you from here?"

"Oh no," she replied in a strong American accent. "I just came from Stilwater. Wild city that was, huh?"

"No doubt."

"Have a name, hun?"

"I'm... I'm Steve Harrison. This is my friend Johan Mitchell," Johan waved once and the girl nodded slightly at him. "And you?"

"My name is Tiana Lee. I just needed a break from all the stress of working so... I thought I'd come here. A friend of mine says it's the most famous strip club in Steelport. I say she's right."

"What are you doing here on your own?"

"Waiting for my friend. She told me to meet up here so here I am." She placed down a $5 for the beer and took a long sip, making a refreshing sigh just before putting it down. "You seem like the handsome, muscular man. What do you do for a living?"

"I create guns."

"No way!"

"I'm serious. I've made missiles that track heat signatures, guns with bullets that detonate on impact and SMGs that incinerate anything fired at."

"That's pretty awesome." Tiana sat down, still having her elbows pressed on the hard surface and Johan couldn't help but look at her chest. "I wish I could create guns. I'd get a fortune for that. I'm an artist; I draw concept arts for video games."

"Then you must be a really good artist to be drawing for video games."

"Yeah, maybe... Hey, you seem like the person I'd like to get to know better. Do you mind if I can have your number?"

"Oh, not at all." Johan was still distracted as he glared at the girl, who was swapping digits with Steve.

"Thanks a lot..." Her phone started ringing in her hand and she hummed in an annoyed manner. "I'll see you soon then, Steve... Hello?" Taking her beer, Tiana walked out of the strip club and Steve was frozen, Johan patting him on the back.

"Now, that's a real pro. Did you see yourself?! Fucking MLG'd that shit!"

"I was myself, I guess."

"You were perfect, man! Abso-fucking-lutely perfect!"

"And all you did was act like my bitch. You didn't even say shit."

"That was your girl. All yours. Plus, even if I tried to talk, I'd make a fool out of us two."

"No, just you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I know you'd only embarrass yourself. Don't get me involved, Johan." He stood up, drinking the rest of the whiskey in his glass and got his keys out.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Do what I normally do. Make guns."

"You just came."

"Then that means time is not by my side. I'll call you, J."

"Asshole." He walked away, the girl with the honey brown hair getting up as well and Steve noticed but just thought of it as a coincidence. Exiting Technically Legal, he walked to his red and black Phoenix and got it, the girl hopping into the purple Torch in front and speeding out of the parking space.

_"Huh." _He revved the car and it responded, growling with life and survival. Indicating first, he peered at his side mirror before turning out of the space, smiling to himself. "Tiana Lee..."

OoOoO

Steve stared up at the ceiling, still thinking about that girl with the hot red hair and twilight brown eyes. Her eyes were sexy and he couldn't deny that, her curves were perfect and he actually didn't freak out when he talked to her. It was just a normal conversation with the opposite sex, a normal, decent, light-hearted conversation. His heart suddenly fluttered and his hand came up to his chest, sitting bolt upright as his phone started ringing beside him. Hesitantly reaching for it, his fingers curled around it and thumb automatically pressed the green button. "Hello?"

"Hi, Steve." It was Tiana, her voice gave her away. "I was wondering... Oh, this sounds stupid and very weird... But I was wondering if I can just drop by your house for 10 minutes. I know we just met but I need time to burn."

"Oh, not at all Tiana. I'm not doing anything at the moment."

"Okay. Where do you live?"

"Near Angel's Gym. You know, those houses that are all clustered together."

"Oh _there! _Alright, I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Bye Steve."

"See you soon." He hung up and dropped his phone, wiping the sweat that was forming on his forehead and rushed to the bathroom, where he threw cold water on his face. _"Control yourself, Stevie boy,"_ he told himself, pointing in the mirror before patting his face dry and fixing his hair. Going to the kitchen, he went into the fridge and pulled out a can of beer, cracking it open and taking a huge swig.

The doorbell rung and Steve jumped in his place, cursing to himself as he walked to the door. The frame behind it wasn't of what he expected; as soon as he opened the door, it was kicked and Steve was sent backwards, Tiana inviting herself in while pointing a diamond-encrusted Shepherd at his head. "What a nice place you have, Steve. This is what happens when you fall in love with somebody you don't really know."

"Tiana, what the... _What the hell are you doing?!"_

"Like I said, I just wanted to drop by. I was supposed to kill you at TL but I wanted to be... _Dramatic."_ Pushing the door shut, she closed in on Steve and he tried to flee but he fell over himself. "Where do you think you're going? Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Like what?!"

"Like... I don't know... I didn't mean to get involved with SWAG and The Frontiers and make heat-seeking rockets so they can use it on the Saints. That's what you should be saying."

"How do you know about all this?"

"I'm not Tiana Lee... I'm Amber-Leigh Collins and you definitely fucked up."

_"Amber-Leigh Collins... _Oh shit!"

"You should've thought better, Steve. It's sad because If you didn't create the rockets, you wouldn't be stuck in this mess."

"They told me about you. How you killed your own brother. What psycho does that?"

"I'm not the psycho in this story, man, I'm more of the damsel but I'm not in distress. You see, my husband and I were involved in an aircraft accident that put him in a deep coma for three fucking months! I promised I'd go for every single person who dared to fuck with the Saints and look, I've already killed a bunch of people and it seems that you're next on my Hit List."

"Go to Hell, asshole." He jumped up and Amber fired a shot, missing him completely and she swore, chasing him to the kitchen where he got out a knife and dashed it. Ducking in time, she looked at where the knife lodged into the chair behind her and jumped backwards, missing a swipe from another knife he obtained. He swiped again and managed to run the blade through her cheek and she hissed, taking hold of his wrist and striking kicks at his side before flipping him on his back and aiming at his head again.

"Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide."

"Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me."

"It may take two to tango, but it takes one to handle a gun. Sleep well." She pulled the trigger just as he reached for the gun and the bullet wedged into his head, Steve's eyes rolling back and slapping the back of his head against the cold floor and a pool of blood started expanding from his head.

_"Did you do it?" _her caller asked and she glared at the corpse before getting out a lighter and throwing it on his clothes. His shirt was engulfed in flames instantly and Amber watched for a minute before leaving the house and getting onto her Tron-like bike.

"Yeah, I did. Who's next?"

_"Michael. He should be down at 3 Count placing bets and whatnot. Sharron's waiting for you."_

"Cheers, Xavier."


	10. Chapter 10: Return To Sender

_**Amber, oh why did I have to do this to you? Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Return To Sender

Tiana parked up in front of 3 Count Casino, putting down the side stand and taking off the helmet that matched her blood-red biker suit and bikini. Given instructions during the ride to the destination, there was in fact a small box near the doors and she forwarded it, picking it up and curiously shaking it. Shrugging it, she briefly read the tag that had her real name on and opened the flaps, spotting a note and some sort of device. Selecting the note first, she placed the box back on the steps to unfold what's inside. "Read carefully, Amber," she read to herself. "Inside, there will be a gun disruptor Kinzie's spent days putting together. Do not treat this as a toy as this will become very useful. Inside, Michael is hosting a party in 3 Count in which the Saints allowed, as he's your target. He'll be seen wearing a grey tuxedo with pink suspenders and a pink tie. Don't mistake him for someone else because The Frontiers are there also and the guys are wearing only pink ties. But not suspenders. Supposedly, the third sibling Josh is to attend as well but he'll be wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a white tie. He'll be the only Elite Bandit. Don't panic, the Saints have disguised themselves as members of the Frontiers-you'll notice that they're wearing a chain bracelet with the Fleur de Saints on it. Amber, Michael's a bit of a cold-hearted guy but has his so called _'freaky'_ side. To get to him, you're gonna have to expose some skin and seduce him until he breaks and gives in. Be warned though; if you decline his wishes he will shoot you so plan your action carefully and closely. Love, Jeremy... _Well_, shit Jerry, you wrote a fuckload of words."

After skim reading the rest of the long ass note, she took the disruptor from the box and flattened her clothes, before stepping in and almost losing her balance. The casino was filled with music and lights, the machine slots replaced with strippers dancing on their stripper poles and gang members nodding just for the sake of it. Two people brushed past her as she scanned the scene, trying to find the man with the pink suspenders. A glint of silver caught the corner of her eye and she turned, seeing the Saints' logo dangling lightly on a metallic bracelet from the two that passed her. "Nice going guys," she whispered to herself, before escaping to the bar where she tried to look for another vantage point.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned, expecting for someone to see right through her façade. "If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you," the man started and Tiana froze. His bleached black hair was slicked back and his warm dark blue eyes were comforting to state at. He had the same facial structure, skin tone and body build as Steve, but his face seemed softer, had no harsh edges and his build matched him perfectly. And believe it or not, but his blazer was off and his suspenders were draped by his thighs. Her eyes travelled down his frame, then back up. "I'd have _five_ cents."

"Well, you do know to flatter a girl..." She giggled and flicked the loose strands of hair behind her ear, just as practised. "I'm Tiana Lee."

_"Michael Harrison."_ He sat on the stool next to her and sighed, undoing his tie and she thought on her feet and moved, pulling it off for him and he stared with confused eyes.

"What? If someone's suffocating under their own clothing, I'm gonna have to help them."

"Well, thanks."

_"So..."_ She leaned forward and Michael fought his own will not to look at her cleavage. "What do you do? Guessing as you're the host of the party and you're dressed like this, I think you're one hell of a business man."

"Very lucky guess. Don't tell anyone but I work with this international criminal organisation called The New Era. I'm the guy that handles their business; drug trafficking, money laundering, computer hacking, all that shit. What about you, biker chick?"

"Well, I'm an artist. I mostly draw concept art for video games."

"So, _what,_ you draw realistic figures then?"

"Yeah."

"Can you draw me?"

"It takes time, Michael. Time in which I don't have."

"For an artist-biker-chick-babe, you're quite the down to earth girl."

"Please, don't be mistaken by my personality..." The music suddenly went louder and the frames that were sitting on the stools got up to dance. "I'd like to go somewhere quiet. Where we can have a private chat..."

She trailed off as she slipped off the stool, purposely walking through the crowd to make him follow. She kept giving him cute smirks every time she looked over her shoulder and she took to the stairs but took it slowly, forcing him to slow down on capturing his prey and act like he's not following her. Reaching the top of the stairs, she stripped off her jacket and let it drop to the floor and Michael stalked closer, just quick enough to catch her hand.

She turned sharply as he pulled her aggressively towards him, catching her by the waist and their eyes were locked. Not a word was said, needed to be said or had to be said, and his lips mashed violently with hers. Her hand scratched at his scalp and he groaned, the vibration that ruptured about his torso sending shivers down her spine. She gasped when her feet left the ground and coiled around his hips, her back meeting the wall and she hummed, letting him take out her hair accessories. Her hair brushed her shoulders like a fiery river and one of his hands combed through it, pulling her deeper and deeper into the kiss.

_"Michael..."_ She whispered lustfully, feeling his chest fit with hers and she pulled him closer, giving him the advantage of nibbling and licking at her neck. She tried to push him off her but her body wanted more, needed more. "Michael..." She whispered again, this time in failed resistance as his tongue skilfully slid across her bare skin, causing her to shudder and gasp out. He stopped and looked at her through half-lidded eyes, too excited to look sleepy.

"You, _Tiana,_ are too beautiful." She blushed and glared at the floor but a hand made their eyes level. "It's true. It seems like Heaven lost an angel."

_"No,"_ she informed him, pushing him away and they both ended on the floor with a solid thud and Tiana was the first to pull out a knife hiding in her Heyday's. "Heaven lost a _Saint."_ Michael's face dropped instantly and she dived for him, his kick to her hand making the blade fly out of her hand and she growled. He stumbled to her feet and she managed to get to him but when she did, she immediately halted in her place when a pistol was pointed at her.

"Why did you do that?" His voice went cold, and Tiana didn't like where this was going. "Why? You liked it. I liked it. Why the fuck did you stop?"

"I'm not who you think I am," she took out the disruptor from her pocket and held it behind her back, pressing the little button at the top. "Call me a really good actress."

"Who are you?"

"Amber. Amber-Leigh Collins." She held the button down until she heard this sort of robotic malfunction and put it back in her pocket again. "It seems like you, too, were involved with my husband's accident."

"Who? The one who fell in a coma?"

"Yeah, that one. I promised him I'd go for every single person who was involved and believe it or not but you were one of the victims."

He faked a laugh and pulled the trigger, face turning into a struggle of clueless and frustrated as his gun didn't shoot. "What the-what happened to my gun!?"

"Don't ask me. Just relax and let me to the honours." She slapped the gun from his grasp and shoved him onto the floor, sitting on top of him and wrapped her fingers around his throat. He fought against her grip and reached around, digits brushing her knife and he gritted his teeth as he stabbed her in the arm but something impossible happened.

The blade's tip pecked her skin before bending against and he blinked, her brow cocking upwards. "You should know," she said, smile stretching on her face. "I did drink Saints Flow before I arrived. And do you know what happens when I drink Saints Flow?" With a fast twist, she snapped his neck and got off him, wiping her bottom lip with the back of her hand. Her phone started ringing and she pressed the button on her earpiece, glaring back at the frame, dead, on the floor.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah... It's time." She hung up and there was a scream coming from downstairs and she grinned venomously, walking to her fallen jacket and putting it on. She calmed down and the music was abruptly cut off as she climbed down the stairs, eyes glued to the guy with the dark blue tux. The disguised Saints threw fireballs everywhere, killing the enemy gang members with one punch and ploughing them over with their purple-pinkish aura of energy.

Voices not her own crammed inside her head and Amber whined, not being able to control the well-known side effect of the irradiated Saints Flow. A Saint ran up to her and called out "Josh's leaving."

"Where is he?"

"Getting into his car."

_"Shit!"_ She paced out of 3 Count, watching the car skid off with three others and she breathed, starting as a jog then a full-on super sprint. She felt her own aura of energy encase her as she pushed past oncoming vehicles and bullets smacked into her. She sprinted faster, picking up the first gang car and hoisted it over her head and dashed it to the second, flipping over the explosion she created and closed in on the third. Violet flames licked her arms and danced around her fingertips, bystanders staring at her in awe and she heard them thinking about having a can of Saints Flow.

There was a roadblock made by the Frontiers-the pink and grey gave them away-and she formed a ball of fire in both hands before ejecting them in different directions. Josh's car was still moving and she got to sprinting again, sliding on a fiery bonnet and ramming a truck off its wheels. It slowed down a bit but Amber was able to speed up, leaping over the whole car and stopping in her tracks, the car shaping around her until it stopped. The passengers looked at her with big eyes as they saw her untouched and she jumped on the bonnet and bent down a bit, ripping off the roof and gripping onto Josh's throat. He gagged and squirmed but shrunk when she held him above her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

_"Home...?"_

"No, you were thinking about telling the rest of The New Era. Now, that would be a very bad thing to do..." She stomped her foot on the car so hard, already smoke bellowed from the engine and the Frontiers in the car were too much in panic to get out. _"Wouldn't it?"_

He just whined and she tilted her head, getting no response. She shrugged before stomping her foot again and everyone was engulfed in flames, but Amber casually walked out and looked back, feeling the effects of the Saints Flow wear off. Thinking on her feet, she used the remaining energy to sprint back to the HQ.


	11. Chapter 11: Uncertainty

**_I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas, I know I have. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Uncertainty**

_Day 16: 17th September, Tuesday_

She let out a long groan before haltingly opening her eyes, glaring at the artwork plastered on the walls. Placing her palms flat on the floor, she stood up and looked around and sighed at all the Saints in random positions everywhere, even the top dogs. Shaundi was hanging off the balcony in the penthouse, Pierce was planking on the bar, Zimos was on the couch with all the bitches, Josh was on the stairs like a starfish, Kinzie literally drooled on a passed out Russian Superman and as for Viola, God knows where she is. The rest of the Saints were either drawn on, stripped to their underwear or involved in the body piles. _"What the fuck?"_

She looked down at herself and her biker suit she got just for the assassination was, well, actually doing quite fine. She leaned against the wall as she walked down the stairs, lazily pushing open the door that led her outside. Spotting her best friend exiting the pool, she rubbed her head when she smiled at her. "Well, you're up."

"What the fuck happened?" She asked groggily, still light-headed from last night.

"Yeah, you might not like this but... We spiked your Saints Flow and we had a party."

"You what?"

"It wasn't lethal to your body, don't worry."

"Sharron, I'm not worried about the fact it could've killed me, I'm worrying because you gave me a _fucking roofie!_ Stimulants and depressants don't mix... That's like mixing rum and Red Bull. _Then_ you know you're fucked."

"I'd never thought you'd act like this, Amber."

"Well, I am. I'm your best friend you look after when I'm knocked the fuck out, not some hooker you suddenly find wasted on the street. You can't do that to me."

_"Look,_ I did it because_ I care_ about you. You were getting more depressed and I didn't like it..."

_"Me? Depressed?_ Sharron, I'm trying to get _my life_ back together. You see my wrist? My ex, Danny, broke it to the point that I had to have multiple operations just to fix it." She forced her sleeve up, revealing the brace that protected her left wrist and Sharron glared at it. "I'm not supposed to be doing all this running about but I've always put everyone in front of me. I've been taking meds ever since that_ fucking da_y and you say how _I'm depressed?"_

Sharron took a long pause, "I'm sorry, okay? Maybe, maybe I should just go, _huh._ Maybe, I should just pack my things and leave."

"And where are you gonna go?"

"Somewhere far from here."

Amber froze her gaze on Sharron and rubbed her chin with her knuckle before breathing out. _"Damn,_ Have, that really hurt."

_"I just..._ don't like seeing you grieve over Nathan like this. It's putting me down, it's putting _you_ down. I just... I just don't like it." A tiny tear fell down her cheek and she sniffed, parting from the temporary leader but she moved, hugging her tightly.

_"I'm sorry._ I shouldn't have jumped you like that. I didn't mean it. You know I love you, don't you?" There was no reply and Amber cupped her cheeks and forced her to make eye contact. "Don't you?"

"Of course you do."

"That's my girl. And I love you too." She lay a timid kiss on her cheek before Amber walked back inside and Sharron looked at Steelport. Today's gonna be a long day, she thought before waking up the rest of 3rd Street Saints. Then something snapped.

Amber suddenly stopped inside her office, a hand over her stomach and something washed over her like a knife cutting her insides to shreds. She fell down to her knees and cried out in agony, tears pouring out like rain and she felt this rock in her stomach, coaxing her to run to the bathroom and reject whatever that bug was. Her head was spinning and her throat burned of hydrochloric acid, her face rosy and body temperature going at it's highest. Hitting her again, she held the base of the toilet and threw up, feeling soft hands hold her hair back and spitting the nasty taste out her mouth, she wiped her lip. "Are you okay, Leigh?" this velvety voice asked her and she smiled faintly.

"Yeah, no.._. I don't know._ I was fine until I just... Well, you can see."

"You sure?" She felt the back of his hand peck her throat, "You're boiling."

"Yeah... Guessing my dinner came back to haunt me or something. _Really, I'm fine._ Just need some air, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Of course... Now go back to bed, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Whatever you say, angel." He left and she coughed before flushing the toilet and reached for the sink, helping herself up to look at her face. She looked normal, although her face was slightly red, her hair was still bright red and her cheeks was still moist with tearsa. Rinsing her mouth with strong toothpaste and mouthwash then cleaning her face, a thought escaped into her mind and she rushed upstairs, getting her Shepherds and keys to her Attrazione.

OoOoO

Locking herself in the bathroom at the Safeword stronghold, she breathed before getting out the pregnancy test she brought. "Instructions; pee at the end of the stick and wait a couple minutes. If you see a dark plus in the blue positive circle, congratulations... I don't think I can do this."

_"Boss,"_ there was a knock on the shutter doors and Amber glared at it from her position. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Just breathe, Taylor... You can do this." Taking out the actual test contained inside, she dropped her trousers and went to do her business. After three minutes of stalling patiently, she grabbed the test from the counter and stared at the strip, breath taken from her and hands losing grip. "Oh my god! How is this even possible?" She whispered, parting her jacket and stroking the dressing covering her stab wound. Getting her phone from her pocket, she hit speed dial and tapped her feet as she waited for the caller to pick up.

_"What's up, beautiful?"_

_"Nathan..."_ She put on a brave smile as she protectively cradled her stomach. "You won't believe this but..."

"You found what was really in Saints Flow?"

_"What, no._ And if I did, I wouldn't have told your ass anyway."

"Then what? I'm going therapy soon."

"Well," she bit her lip as she smiled. "I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a dad, Nate." Silence coursed through the line and she gave out a laugh full of sniffles, knowing that her husband had just experienced joy from the core.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked, and for all that time Amber has been with him, never has she heard the Leader of the 3rd Street Saints' voice break._ "I'm gonna be a dad."_

Shouting echoed about the stronghold and Amber cussed to herself, flicking the test on the floor and cautiously grasping her gun from the jacket interior pocket. "How the fuck did they get in?"

"Who?"

"These Frontier assholes."

"You gotta be careful now, Amber. You're bearing a child..."

"I know. I'll be careful, baby." She hung up the phone and slipped it in her pocket, cocking the slide and gently pushing open the doors. She peered out of cover, spotting two of them with their backs towards her and she put her gun up, only for someone to take hold of it and smack it against an edge. She had no time to react to the pain and ducked an incoming swing from her opponent, using her as leverage to roll off her back and yank her arm out of her socket. "Wow, so nobody brought a gun or something?"

_"I did."_ Metal struck against the back of her head and Amber fell forward, rolling over to avoid the metal baseball bat and kicked out, tripping up the Frontier wielding the melee weapon. She stood straight away and ran for the stairs, seamlessly passing the enemies awaiting her confrontation and halted at the stripper poles.

"You're gonna die," one said, waving a knife loosely in his hand and she almost laughed, counting eight gang members wanting her head on a stick.

"Then may your luck be in your fucking favour." Amber jabbed three times before uppercutting her victim, latching onto the arm that reached out to pull her hair. Elbowing the guy behind her, she threw him over her before darting to the next goon at light speed and bringing his head on her knee. She moved, adrenaline flipping her backwards twice and she landed on someone's back, blasting them forward as well as blasting her back. The guy with the blade readied to attack but she was also ready, dodging the blade adeptly before seizing it and driving it in his chest.

A glint of silver caught her eye and she looked, spotting her Nocturne dug into the floor but one of her opponents knew what she was up to and they shared glances. At once, both bolted to the weapon and Amber was first to reach it, yanking it out the ground and swinging hard. Blood sprayed everywhere and she grinned when two halves of a body lay sprawled beside her and the rest showed fear except for one, who looked rather impressed. She sprinted with the elongated, edged blade and impaled three at once with it, digging the tip into the wall before performing the two-move heavy attack on the girl ready to strangle her with her pink tie. She took that tie and ran to the next person ready to die, coiling the accessory tight around her thorrax and wrenched down, causing the girl to gag out of reflexes before falling limp.

She glared at the last Frontier, a girl with pink neon contacts and dark blue hair, walking fast to her before punching fast but she gasped. The girl tilted back to avoid her nose getting crushed and Amber tried again, still getting the same result. The girl landed a kick at her chest that sent her tumbling backwards, having her end up back on her feet and she tackled the girl to the floor and repeatedly knocked at her jaw. When she was ready, neon eyes widened and Amber gave a questioned look, too late to stop when her palms slapped her ears. She cried out in distress, the same sneaker pushing her off and she stood, chopping her throat and performed an axe kick that was countered, flashing her a smirk. Gathering all her strength, she smashed her back against one of the poles and she moaned, falling painfully on her side. "You have no idea who you're fucking with here," the girl said, crouching over her and Amber felt copper tingle her taste buds and half-smiled. The elevator chimed and more Frontiers filled up the stronghold, aim dead on her.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you suddenly take down a woman who's carrying a child."

"You're pregnant?" She raised a brow as she tilted her head. "Don't look like it."

"Well, I checked just now and plus, the pregnancy test is in my bathroom. You can go and check if you think I'm lying." She glared at her deeply before her hand signalled and three rushed up the stairs. Amber held the pole to help her up and caught the fist prepared to collide with her cheekbone. "Don't you even fucking dare, anime bitch."

The girl drew back her wrist and rubbed it, her men coming back from the bathroom with the test. "She's not lying, Jen. She_ really is_ pregnant."

"Well, congratulations Amber-Leigh. I guess I'm gonna be killing two people at once."

"Only if you knew... _Jen."_ She landed a direct punch to the girl's nose before getting out her other pistol and bolting the other way. Bullet flew past her as she dive-rolled for her own safety and when she was a couple feet away from the tall windows, she opened fire at the glass and jumped out of the building.


	12. Chapter 12: Time Flies

**_This is where everything is on the line, just as planned. Amber only has 5 days left and the three opposing gangs are still going strong. Will the Saints be able to wipe them all? Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Time Flies..._

She grunted as she landed roughly on the damp grass, stripping the bag off her back and rushed inside her Attrazione, turning the keys and driving out of the area. Feeling vibrations cast out from her pocket, she sighed just as she tapped her earpiece. "Amber here."

"Leigh, you do realise that there's only 5 days left until Nathan's departure."

"5 days, huh? Well then, there's a lot of work to do."

"I hear that."

"Listen Jeremy, and listen carefully. I need Saints driving 'round Steelport; if they see red and black, pink and grey or dark blue and white, tell 'em to put a bullet in their heads. I need Kinzie, Jimmy and you to hack into their phones, their computers, anything and find out where they are. Tell Sharron to meet me at I. A. D., near Safeword. _Oh,_and I need Xavier to help me find Bradley Kian and Damian Wright. I desperately need to kill the bastards." Stopping at a red light, she eyed a group of SWAG walk past her car leisurely, laughing and playing about as they crossed the road.

"Wow, you're actually like the female version of Nathan. Only you are female and very crazy. But, why I. A. D.?"

"First of all, this hair dye needs to go. Second of all, SWAG's taken over this one."

"How d'you know?"

"There's a very neat but big hash tag on the window. And it's in red. _And black."_

"What a coincidence."

"I know, right? Call me when there's progress."

"Sure thing." The line was cut when she closed the door, sliding past three SWAG members who gave her threatening glances, but she couldn't give a shit. Walking over to the counter, there was a sparkle in the clerk's eye in which she couldn't help but notice. Otherwise, she sparked a conversation, "Hi, uh, I'd like to-"

"Remove the dye from your hair, yes?" The woman said with a somewhat cute, high-pitched voice. "Or maybe get a trim? Layers? Highlights? Lowlights?"

_"Uh, no."_

_"Lipo?"  
_  
"My stomach's as flat as it is."

_"Botox?"_

"Not trying to change my face."

"You sure? I'm spotting wrinkles."

"I'm in my late fucking 20's..." She took a breath to calm her nerves and brought her attention to the woman. "I just want a dye removal, thanks."

"Right, okay. Come this way, please." Amber muttered to herself before going through the door, being welcomed to a white room with hair styling equipment shelved in neat compartments and desks. She sat in the available chair and a red apron was draped on her, gritting her teeth slightly when the strings were tied a bit too tight around her neck. She leaned back, positioning her neck in the gap in the sink and felt hot water seep in her hair.

"You seem pretty risky, Amber," the lady said, squeezing clarifying shampoo in her hands before applying it onto red hair. "If I were you, I would run."

_"Yeah, yeah._Save the crap for later. I'm a pregnant woman wanting the fucking dye out of her hair so if you're looking for a real fight, you would force me to down boiling water by now."

"Wow, very fearless indeed... _Well,_you're lucky that your last stylist used semi-permanent spray to dye your hair. All you need is shampoo, rinse, condition, wash and repeat."

"Aren't I lucky?" She asked ironically and a figure walked through the door, the lady looking up and whipping out her firearm from under her apron, inciting Amber to flinch ever so slightly.

"Tell me that you're not going to kill my Amber," Sharron informed her, stepping closer to the stylist and designating the nuzzle millimetres from her nose.

"Well, if I have to, I will."

_"I dare you."_

"Don't push it."

"Ladies," the former SWAG member sighed, pressing her palms flat on the Latina's stomach and gently pushing her back. "Please. Before you do a duel, can I at least get this finished?"

"Not unless she puts her gun down." Crystal blue eyes glared down into silver and she shrugged, the figure moving and sitting in the chair next to her.

"I can't promise that you'll survive this Jen," Amber spoke with in a cocky tone and the hands stopped its work, the red dye flooding down the drain and the original chocolate brown reappearing.

"How did you-"

"There's black stains on the collar of your shirt and the dark blue is kinda not blending in. I'm very observant when it comes to dealing with people like you."

_"Ah."  
_  
_"Actually..._ You know what? Fuck it." A slight nod was all it took for the trigger of Sharron's gun to be pulled back but it missed, the sound of it whistling past her ear enough for Amber to dive forward and Jen to reflexively duck just in time. Reaching into her pocket and getting out the disruptor, she held the button and waited for the little sound to drift in the air before jumping up and smashing Jen's head headfirst into the sink, her SMG crackling on the tile floor. "You're going to tell me where Anton is otherwise you'll be joining all your..." Just as she picked up the girl's head by her hair, the internal, tearing burn made her let out a whine of torture but her grip was still going strong. "All your friends _in... In Hell."_

"You okay, babe?" Her best friend questioned her, keeping her aim dead on this so-called Jen. "You seem-"

_"Nauseous? _ bit... But I'll be fine... Trust me." Saliva shot onto Amber's cheek and she breathed in, digging her anger until it was covered in soil and breathed out. "An inch to the left and you could've been brain-damaged for life. Do you really want to end up crippled and stuck in bed, wishing for the day you can just sink your feet into warm grass?"

"Like your husband? Ha... I don't think so."

"Too late, dipshit." Her head was smashed into the sink so hard, the porcelain cracked into fragments under the pressure, crimson smearing a small section of the wall in human paint. Wiping the spit off her face with her sleeve, the Leader strolled out of the store and got in the passenger side of the car. She clutched onto her stomach again, feeling a similar sensation tickle the back of her throat but she ignored it. Watching her best friend come out of the shop and into the car, she placed her prominent hand on the steering wheel and turned her head.

"Do you want to tell me now?"

"Why don't we... Play the... Guessing game?"

_"Fine..._You're on your period!"

_"No..."_

"You ate too much fast food shit."

"Not even close..."

"Inhaled weed?"

"Why the fuck would I do that? Especially in _this_situation."

"Your eyes..."

"What about them?" She leaned forward, the strong yet delicate smell of candyfloss transmitting off her skin but the former leaned back in confusion.

"I don't know. It looks... Different. Like it's brighter now."

"Have you given up?"

"Yeah. _So, _hat gives?"

"I'm pregnant."

Her smile was still up as she paused, "No seriously, what gives?"

"I'm pregnant, Sharron. You're gonna be an auntie." Words struggled to flow out of Sharron's mouth but when it did, it turned into a girlie scream of surprise.

_"You're gonna have a baby?! Oh my God! You're gonna have a child! Oh God! Please tell me you're not lying... Tell me!"_

"Of course I'm not lying. If I wasn't having a baby, then I wouldn't be in so much pain."

"Oh shit! I'm gon' be an auntie! You gon' be a mummy and Nate gon' be a daddy! _I can't breathe... I can't... Whooo! I can't believe it. You go, girl!"_

"Wow. Didn't expect such a... _Loud _esponse."

"Only from yours truly," she turned the key and the car started up smoothly, the sound of a buckle clicking into place just as the Attrazione drove out of Henry Steel Mills. "Uh... What's with the seatbelt?"

"I gotta be a bit more careful. I ain't taking chances."

"I understand. So, where next?"

"Next? We go and pay a little visit to Katie Lynn."

"Who's that?"

"The bitch that launched the rocket. Trust me; her fate will be worse than overdosing on steroids."

OoOoO

Katie wasn't expecting anyone which is the reason she's just wearing her boyfriend's stripy boxers and a tight-fitting tee while watching TV. No really, she wasn't. Icy blue eyes stuck to the screen, darting from spot to spot to monitor the movements of her chosen player. She cursed, how did he miss that? How the fuck-there was nobody in the goal and he missed. Guess he got caught up in the moment; caught in the moment as using too much momentum in his kick, expecting the ball to go in the net. Just after she ran a hand through her wavy, cinnamon hair, the whistle blew and the teams were playing again.

Like I've said before, she wasn't expecting anyone and the knock on the door scared her partially. She didn't know whether to open it or ignore it, and her boyfriend has the keys to the house anyway. Not bothered, she walked to the door and opened it, leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. "Can I help you?"

"Katie Lynn?"

_"Yeah..._Do I know you?"

"Yeah, Amber-Leigh Collins, leader of the 3rd Street Saints. This is Sharron Haven, weapon specialist."

_"And?"_

"You put my husband in a three-month coma. Remember June? Remember that chopper flying in front of you? You were the idiot that had to use the RPG, huh?"

"I don't know what you're-" Sharron tackled Katie to the soft carpet and she cried out, hearing the door slam as she was violently tugged into her living room.

"Let's... _Not _lay games," the Latina said, her blue eyes shimmering with cruel excitement. "Now, my girl said that you did it. Let's be truthful here; did you?"

"What if I don't tell you?"

"Then your boyfriend's gonna have to find me after I kill you."

_"Fine... _Fine, I did it! And Danny... Your ex, Anton called him too."

"Well," Amber said, putting up her left wrist. "He's dead and in return is an injured wrist. Who else was in that chopper with you?"

"My boyfriend, Jan Frederick. He should be here any minute and he's gonna kick your sorry asses!"

"If only that were true. Sharron, kill her."

_"Wait, no, no!"_ Katie battled for speech as a soft hand was clamped over her mouth and she squirmed for escape but that all stopped when a bullet lodged into her left temple. The frame jolted at the force then slipped out of Sharron's grasp, the keys being inserted into the lock just in time.

_"Kat?" _Jan called out, carefully shutting the door behind him with the heel of his sneaker as his hands were occupied with bags of shopping. "Baby..." He glared in horror as his girlfriend lay dead in a pool of her own blood in the living room, his grip on the bags vanishing instantly. He rushed to her, hugging her small body and cried on her chest and under his tears was slow clapping.

"Jan, oh Jan. You have no idea what shit you're in." He wiped them and stood, glaring at the girl with the wrist brace and darted towards her, only to be pushed away in defence.

_"You killed my girlfriend?!"_

"An eye for an eye."

"What?"

"You're the next person on my hit list, Jan. I'm guessing you wanna die now so you can join Katie in Hell."

"When I tell the Boss about this-"

_"Which you won't."_

He ignored her, "You're in for a hard time, Miss. DeFizz."

"Very unlikely."

"Believe me."

"Just shut up and die, Jan." She got the knife from her Heyday and twirled the handle with her digits before ducking his swing and jumping onto his back. He stumbled heavily to a wall and slammed her back onto it, the result being a groan but not her hands unravelling. He struggled against her when she placed the blade at his throat but he missed his footing when he hobbled outside, and she slit his throat just as she rolled sorely off him. He gagged but didn't lose strength as he climbed on top of her and coiled his fingers around her throat. _"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," _she whispered just as her lungs started burning with limited oxygen. Amber's teeth barred as the pressure intensified and his blood spilled onto her chest like it was red food colouring.

She fought against him, attempting to use her feet to shift his weight but it was no use, he was too strong for her. Just when she thought all hope was lost, a pair of hands softly held Jan's head and twisted it fast, the irregular crack heard and he dropped with no emotion on his face. She gasped before coughing harshly and nearly laughed at her best friend. "Well, you took your damn time."

"I sprained my ankle dropping down the stairs."

_"Dear God!_ How the fuck did you do that?"

"Shut up, it's not funny."

"Well, nobody told you to go up there in the first place."

_"Whatever."_

"Anyways, we've got a new objective," she got her phone out and watched it flash temporarily before pressing buttons to put in the four-digit pass code.

"What is it?"

"A shipment of new weapons being brought for The New Era. Time to gatecrash the party, Sharron."

"With you all the way."


	13. Chapter 13: When You're Having Fun

**_After the high, comes the low. Unfortunately someone's gonna be wiped off this story and a certain someone isn't going to be happy. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: ...When You're Having Fun_

"You sure you wanna do this?" Amber asked on their drive to the airport. She'd changed and put on a white tank top with a dog tag necklace hanging loosely around her neck, beige safari shorts with a black belt and purple Heyday sneakers with white over-the-knee socks. Still rocking the wrist brace, though. Twin holsters curled around her thighs, her trademark Shepherds sleeping in them. "You're injured— "

"And you're pregnant. I can't risk losing two people with one bullet."

"And I can't risk you pulling more muscles in your ankle. You need to go to a doctor before you stay limping for life."

_"Amber—"_

"I'm concerned about your health, Sharron, not mine..." She snapped the magazine in her fully upgraded K-8 Krukov and held it in both hands as she exited her Attrazione. "Trust me, I'll be fine. If not, you can come and kill me."

"I'll call Saints Backup. But for now, be careful."

_"I will."_ She slapped the side of the car and she heard this unlocking sound, moving to the front and opening the bonnet, taking the Annihilator RPG and fastening it on her back. Shutting the bonnet, she smiled at her best friend, the only girl that saw through her no matter what mood she was in, and forwarded the gang operation waiting for the shipment. Within earshot, she heard the car skid off and Amber laughed under her breath, winking at a worker as she passed casually with an assault rifle in her right hand and a rocket launcher strapped to her back.

Bringing up the gun and viewing down its sights, she took out three of them before switching to the RPG, crouching and placing it on her shoulder. Just as they fired at her, she targeted one of the red and black Criminals before pulling the trigger and watching the vehicle blaze with its dancing flames that had the tendency to jump from person to person.

Not losing her focus, she avoided the scorching figures and looted one of the cars that were still intact, finding a conveniently placed map of all their gang ops in the glove box. "SWAG, talk about _levelling up." _Stuffing the paper in her back pocket, a hand yanked her out and threw her across the bonnet. "What the fuck?" she coughed, getting up on all fours before standing. She caught the person responsible and embedded their skin with furious bullets, reloading her gun just out of instinct.

_"Amber,"_ a smooth voice, like honey, called out to her and she blinked, spinning on her heels. _"You really don't want to do this."_

"Uh, yeah I do. Oh look, 15 minutes until the shipment arrives. What to do until then..." She saw the laser sink into her skin and she dive-rolled just in time, watching the forceful bullet recoil as it struck against the concrete. "If you're up there, why the fuck do you sound so close?"

_"Hacked into your phone."_

"Oh, well, that makes two of us, unknown asshole. Two _lots _of us." Amber grinned as she looked ahead, the backup arriving in purple Infuegos and Torches but then she cursed, red and black coming from a different angle and a launched grenade to a car was all it took for the operation to turn into a warzone. Bullets went airborne, figures smacked onto the pavement bloody corpses and firearms were eating out at ammo. The Leader stayed where she was, hiding behind an Atlantica, and breathed as agony started arising and she winced, grasping her stomach when it hit her dead on.

The sky applauded five minutes after at the sight of the gunfight, heavy rain suddenly attacking them and a thought cropped up in Amber's mind. Getting her phone out, she searched her geeky guy friend in her contact list and hit the call button when she did, putting her phone away. As it started ringing, a SWAG member pulled her up onto the bonnet of the car and she panted, grabbing his head and forcing her forehead on his. He moaned as he slid off and she rolled off, obtaining her dropped assault rifle. "Leigh, something happened to Sharron!"

_"What?! _Isn't she with you?"

_"No. _I tried calling her phone but she isn't picking up."

"No... _Oh shit!" _She headed for the closest driveable car and jumped in, drilling her foot onto the accelerator and driving off the runway and onto the road. She fiddled with the rocket launcher, groaning in frustration when it finally slipped off her and into the passenger seat.

"What's wrong?"

"They used the operation to distract me. They knew I'd do this by myself and Sharron left ages ago. Fuck! I should've known..."

"Well, let me check the street cams and I'll-"

"No point," she commented quietly, her burnt Attrazione tipped onto the roof with an excessive amount of blood leading to a back route. "I found her... I'll be right back, Jeremy." Pressing her earpiece to cut off the line, she ascended from the vehicle and acquired her pistols, cautiously following the crimson on the ground. What she found, though, made her insides freeze up and she allocated her weapons back in the holsters before trying to help Sharron, who was skewered with a well-known katana. She tried to draw back the weapon but it was no use, it seemed like it also went into the brick of the building. Switching to Plan B, she took her best friend's head in her hands and shook her lightly, "Sharron, wake up. I know you're there. _Sharron! Please! Wake up! I'm begging you... Please... NO!"_

She fell against her and sobbed hard; unable to take in that someone she could call a sister in her eyes has been killed by a very stupid dick from The New Era. Sharron Haven always had her back, from the day they met 'til the day she died. It was like she knew it was gonna happen but didn't want to tell Amber about it, just to keep her safe. For the first time, she ran to a nearby bush and heaved into it, coughing as the taste hit the back of her throat and tried to hold back the third lot, doing so successfully. She expelled her tainted saliva until it was safe enough to swallow, stared deeply at her friend and blinked, noticing that her phone was flashing multi-coloured lights.

Stepping to it, she picked it up and answered with the most coldest voice she could pull off; even she was surprised with herself. "Who is this?"

"It's Damian. _What;_ miss me?"

"When I find you, I'm gonna tear your fucking head off and shove it up your ass!"

"You didn't let me finish but I guess you already saw her. She deserved it."

"You killed my fucking best friend! _You fucking killed her!"_

"You're not seeing the point behind it. You see, Sharron Haven may have been a weapon specialist but she hid... _Let's see... Several things_ behind your back? She knew that The New Era was to come to Steelport anyway and begged that we'd come in September, knowing that you would've been stronger by then. She knew that you were a very valuable asset to the whole operation and killing you would cause disorder to the whole of Steelport. She knew that she was gonna die today but as a best friend, she didn't tell you because she didn't want you to prevent that from happening. If that was the case... you would've died. No matter what the cost, you would've died." Amber stayed still for a moment, restricted by her own consciousness. Then she spoke.

"I'm going to hunt you down, Damian. And when I do, say your prayers. You're gonna need it." The phone slipped out of her grasp and was crushed by the sole of her sneaker, her rage making her suddenly turn silent as her blood turned sub-zero. She did say when she's angry; she will start doing some crazy shit. Guess nobody believed her...


	14. Chapter 14: Handle With Care

**_Late update; sorry. I hope you are enjoying Chaos & Bloodshed as much as I enjoy writing it and including twists and turns that cause chaos and bloodshed with our fellow characters._**

_**Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Handle With Care**

It has been two and a half hours since she's sat next to her deceased best friend, wiping her smeared makeup off her cheeks with a thumb and chewing minty gum that was occasionally in the Latina's jacket pocket. She didn't really care about what happens now: it was like an extreme game of hide-and-seek. Getting out her latest Shepherd, she ran a finger along the engraving on the metal as it glinted in the moonlight, what Sharron did for her. "I'm gonna kill Damian for doing this to you..." She muttered to the corpse. "You never deserved this, _I did."_

_"Amber..."_ She looked up, taking the geek's hand and hugging him softly, fresh tears pouring down her face. "You've been gone for hours. You wouldn't pick up your calls or answer your texts. Even Nathan was worried about you."

"I don't blame any of you," she sniffed, pulling away from him and wiping her tears again. "I needed a breather, to clear my head a bit."

"What happened?" He asked, gazing at the dead body and Amber shrugged.

"I found her like that. Dwayne said how she knew today was her day but I really couldn't care less about his life right now."

_"No..._ You need to come back to the HQ." He sighed, dropping his hands. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I would've been there for you."

"Well, as you can see Jerry, I'm doing better than I thought. I need to know where Damian is. _And Bradley."_

"Please Amber, you need to calm down."

"I'm calm."

"You sat next to your dead best friend for hours! That's not calm, that's abnormal. You didn't even think about calling us... I would've prepared a proper burial for her."

"There's no time."

"There's always time."

"You wanna know why I'm doing this? Why I've gone like this? I just wanted to see Nathan happy. Happy at the fact that his wife-to-be is having to go through so much trouble to put a smile on his face. _A smile..._ Is that too much to ask?"

"Nathan's not just smiling," he informed her. "He's actually very proud he's got someone like you. Someone that can fight her own battles and stand up for herself."

"Well, that's a plus... Fine," she sighed. "I'll go back to the HQ and break the news to everyone. We'll bury her tomorrow and I promise not to shoot anybody. Tomorrow's Sharron's day. Let's make it blood-free."

"Not a problem, Amber. Take my car; the keys are still in the ignition." She nodded before walking off and slid into his Wraith, the robotic sounds springing to life as she turned the keys. Putting on her seatbelt and firmly gripping onto the steering wheel with both hands, she let out a breath and took control of the car as it made a u-turn and headed for Loren Square.

OoOoO

Parking in front of the Saints HQ, she stepped out and sighed as she pushed open the glass doors, realising she missed the classical music that came from the lobby. When she called the elevator, her phone buzzed in her pocket and she casually took it out to read the screen. Diving into the wonders of her phone, she smiled warmly at the text that read:

**I miss you. You sure you're alright? Nate xx**

She replied, digits hitting the screen with quick accuracy that, already, she finished a sentence in seconds flat. Hearing that familiar chime, she walked inside without removing her eyes from her portable and pressed the top button. Satisfied, she read over her text again before sending it:

**I miss you too. Of course I'm fine, don't worry about me. Call me in five, there's stuff I need to tell you. Tay xx**

The ride came to a swift stop and chimed just as the doors open, the penthouse still looking as fresh as before. She reached the stairs and as she climbed down, was greeted with old faces. The male in the white tux noticed her first, the woman in black also but the other man with them was too distracted by his long-term crush. "Hey, Boss," Pierce said cheerfully.

_"Hey..."_

"What's up?" Shaundi walked up to her, holding her right shoulder. The caramel-skinned girl looked at her close friend in the eye, feeling the rise of tension when everyone on the grey sofa waited for her to speak.

_"Sharron's..._ In a better place now."

"Who did it?"

"Damian Wright, leader of the Elite Bandits."

_"Oh, that fucking bastard,"_ Viola commented, clenching her fists in rage.

"How was the city sweep?"

"Successful," Kinzie spoke up this time. "We were able to wipe out most of them via gang operations, buying their properties and stores. It was easy but being chased while doing all of that was harder than I thought."

"Kinzie, you went outside? _I mean,_ you left your "inner sanctum" just to help us?"

"I thought _'why not?'_. It did feel weird, I must admit."

She chuckled and scratched her scalp for a brief moment, "I'm not surprised."

"So, what do you want us to do?"

"Call Jeremy, he'll have stuff for you to do."

"What about you?" Josh questioned, just as Amber's phone started ringing and her brow jumped, shaking her portable in her hand.

"I have a call to answer." Spinning on her heels and heading for the stairs again, the strong scent of flowers got her attention and she followed it into her bedroom. Answering her phone, she peered at the sofa and found an large bouquet of roses stuffed in a vase with a note beside it.

"You like the roses I got ya?" He said, humming sweetly in her ear while she rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa.

"How d'you know roses are my favourite type of flowers?" She brushed a rose with her thumb and picked up the card with her tip of her index and middle finger, looking inside.

"Your personality gave it away. You're romantic yet ruthless. You love your guns..."

"And I love my roses. Thank you so much, Nathan. You've just made me so much happier."

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me about?" Seriousness kicked in as her hand lost its grip to the flower, her hand coming up to comb her hair.

_"Sharron..._ Sharron's been killed by Damian from the Elite Bandits."

"Motherfucking son of a bitch! How could he do that?!"

"I don't know... _I don't know."_

"What you've done about it?"

"Nothing... Yet. I promised not to shoot anybody tomorrow, we're burying her tomorrow. But after that, every single New Era asshole will be the least of your troubles."

"I can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"My fiancée has managed to keep 3rd Street Saints standing strong while going after every single person who's made my life a living hell for three months. You don't know how much I love you for this."

"Well, call me an extreme multi-tasker. I only did this because I knew the crash left you broken and scarred and letting them go would've been idiotic. I wanted my revenge and I got it."

"Most of it," he added and she giggled, slipping her trainers off. "How's your stomach?"

"Getting aches every once in a while but I'm managing."

"I wish I can say the same thing-"

_"Mr. Collins, am I right?"_ Blood rushed from Amber's face, that subtle voice detectable from anywhere but what was he doing near her husband?

"Oh shit..."

"What do you want?" Nathan spoke harshly to the man with him.

_"Just you. And only you."_ There was a struggle, something tipping over and uncomfortable silence.

"Baby?" Amber called out quietly, covering her mouth with a hand.

_"Hey, sexy!"_

"Bradley, don't you care touch my husband!"

_"Or what? You gonna kill me?"_

"What have you done to him?!"

_"Knocked him out."_

"I suggest you start hiding, Brad. When I find you, I will kill you. And it won't be a quick one, either. You deserve to die slowly."

_"Sounds like a threat to me."_

"No, it's a _promise."_ She hung up the phone and placed it beside her, absolute anger and sadness washing over her. Nathan was due to leave the hospital soon with a smile on his face and now he's been taken by Amber's enemy. She let out a shaky breath, trying her best to hold back her tears of rage and someone entered the room. "What you do want?"

"I just came to check up on you, Collins. What's wrong?"

She stood up and walked towards him, his golden eyes shining in sympathy and calmness. "I can't do this, Xavier. First, Sharron dies and now Nathan's been taken by your brother... I can't, I can't handle this anymore."

"Then go after him."

_"Huh,_ I wish I could. Jeremy told me to stay in the HQ. Uh, I feel like I'm under house arrest."

"Then you'll just have to wait."

"And do what?"

"I don't know. What do you do in your free time?"

_"Kill people?"_

"Not like that."

"Well, that's what I do now. I'm starting to feel lovesick, like what I'm doing isn't good enough because of Nathan."

"It's good enough for me. I mean, look at you, you're not afraid to show your scars because it shows you're a fighter. You fight because people have hurt you in the past." He glared out the window, grinning briefly when his arms were occupied with Amber's cuddly frame and her head nestled perfectly under his chin. He almost laughed, "Why you so short, girl?"

"Shut up. I was just about to say thanks for the sweet compliment."

"My pleasure... You can let go now."

"Nope."

_"Amber-Leigh..."_

"Never!"

"Time for Plan B."

_"Wha?"_ She was too late to realise his action when her eyes shot open with true happiness and her body flinching, trying so hard to pull his tickle fingers away. She opened her mouth and squealed with excitement, Xavier too busy having fun manipulating her as she dropped on the floor and held up her hand in defence. "No... No, stop... I can't breathe!"

"I told you to let go and you didn't listen." She gasped and giggled, rubbing her waist while she pouted her bottom lip. "Well, I gotta go. I'm needed."

"Wh—Aren't you gonna help me up?" He gave her his hand and she took it, pulling herself off the floor and dusting her clothes off while watching him leave the bedroom. "Xavier," she called out and he gradually stopped in his tracks. "I forgot to say thanks… For all of this. I mean, if all of this didn't happen, God knows what I would've done."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just here to do my job…" He opened the door but froze when a hand stroked his arm and he turned his head, gazing into bright, metallic eyes.

"I think _you_ need a promotion."

_"What?_ You gonna striptease for me now?"

_"No…_ As the Leader of the Saints, I'm honoured to give you the role of… _Well,_ becoming a true Saint."

"No way!"

"Yeah… You deserve it, Xavier. You're a 3rd Street Saint now." She slid off one of the silver rings on her digits and placed it in his palm, watching him glare at it in silent joy and sighed.

"Thanks, Boss."

"Anytime." She hooked her thumbs into the back pockets of her jean shorts and stayed in her place until he left the room, before smiling to herself and shaking her head. _"Damn,_ I'm good at this job."

* * *

**_Wow, my only chapter that doesn't involve Amber killing anybody, which surprises me more than it does you. And I accidentally on purpose added in a reference. Can you find it?_**


	15. Chapter 15: Bloodlines

**_I wouldn't mind a review to this chapter or story as whole, I'd really appreciate it. I've decided (with SaintsRow4Ever, thanks man) to write the third and last installment of the Guns & Roses series so stay tuned for that. Enjoy Reading!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Bloodlines**

_Day 17: 18th September, Wednesday_

She smirked as she read the note from yesterday, maintaining the interior's silence as Pierce operated the heavy machinery without saying a word. It said:

_I will always have a thing for you. No matter who comes along, you'll always be the one. My one._

It made her feel all nice and fuzzy inside, despite the fact that she was turning up to her best friend's funeral but she didn't feel like crying. She did all of that when she was in the shower but now, there was no point in crying about something you're already cried about. Not saying she can't cry again.

Stopping outside the renovated cathedral, Pierce got out and seconds later, reappeared on her side as he opened the door. Amber stepped out of the black Torch, an umbrella waiting to protect her from the heavy rain and she took it, thanking him as he closed the door behind her. When he was ready, she nodded at him and they both walked inside the church where everyone awaited her arrival. Instead of sitting down like Pierce did, she stopped beside the coffin and cleared her throat.

"Everyone here knew Sharron Amelia Haven, I mean who wouldn't? Yeah, she was nice and caring but she was more than that to me. Ever since we met... I knew we'd get along. Even if I accidentally took her hostage but that's not the point." Quiet laughter echoed around the church and Amber couldn't help but let a smile creep on her face. "She was like a sister to me and it's a shame that she had to leave without saying goodbye. _Sharron,_ we'll never forget you. You died a Saint and I will personally deal with the fuckers that did this to you..."

Her phone started ringing and she held in her rage, tapping the earpiece. "Boss, there's multiple vehicles approaching the cathedral..."

"What colour?"

_"...Pink and grey."_

"Hold on a second... You hear that?" Xavier said and everyone hushed themselves, the sound of tyres skidding on wet road angering Amber.

"For fucks sake!" she yelled as soon as the doors opened and in strode Bradley Kian with his gang, The Frontiers, in their pink and grey formal/army wear. The girls had pink waistcoats, black tight-fitting vests and grey army trousers with one leg stuffed into their boots while the boys wore grey army jackets, pink shirts, pleated trousers and indie kicks. The top dogs of the Saints stepped towards their temporary leader and all of them cocked their guns in unison.

Amber examined him carefully; he had good posture when he walked, muscles protected by his clothing. His emerald, cat-like eyes that clashed with his sandy brown hair, short and mildly shaggy. His attire consisted of a pink shirt, well pressed and presentable, a grey embroidered blazer jacket with his initials on it, dark slacks and pink indie kicks, like his men.

"Don't shoot me..." Bradley said mockingly, waving his palms in the air and a few of the Frontiers started sniggering. "Don't piss me off with all your bullshit. Killing my men like you own this city."

"Because this is my city. I'd like to ask a question... Why are you here? I'd like to know because clearly you weren't fucking invited."

"Just wanting to send my condolences."

"Yeah right," she spoke quickly, already planning her sharp comeback. "One of your fucking dickheads did this to my best friend! And since none of you will confess anyway, I'll just kill each and every one of you. I promised not to shoot anybody today but..."

She reached inside her blazer jacket and got her Shepherds out, using her thumbs to pull back the hammer, Jeremy nodding in approval. "I guess that doesn't apply to you and your bitches." Xavier got the first shot, hitting his brother in the shoulder and just like that, the church turned from quiet and holy into a violent battlefield. The Saints went diving in front of the benches for cover while the Frontiers attempted to help their fallen leader but ran off as soon as Amber sent Saints to kill them. Most purple people went outside while the rest camped amongst the levels of the building, shooting anybody that isn't in their gang.

Bradley looked up and was kneed in the face, hard enough to create a black eye, and he fell back with a grin on your face. "What?" Amber questioned him, aiming for his kneecap. "You think this whole thing is a joke? Not anymore, fuck face..."

"Fuck you, you whore!" The bullet shattered the bone in his knee and he cried out, hovering his hands over the gunshot wound.

"Never call me what I'm not, Bradley. Karma will hit you good... Like now. Let me guess," she squatted down and drove the nuzzle of her pistol on his wound, the sound of his muffled screams inducing her to harm him more. "Either they chop your leg off or if you're lucky, end up in a wheelchair."

"You're gonna pay for this," he slyly got his blade from his breast pocket but Amber was fast and slapped it from his grasp, getting her own out.

"Am I really?" Slowly and teasingly, she punctured his right thigh and he lashed out, getting her across the face and she didn't move for a second.

"I'm not scared of you, Amber. I never will be."

"Then you haven't seen the real Amber-Leigh then. I may be pregnant, Kian, but not even _that_ can stop me from cutting your fingers and force-feeding it to you." She stood, not noticing how his brother was there the entire time and flinched in inhuman terror. "I did say I was gonna make Xavier my best friend. You just didn't listen. If you'd do the honours?"

"Gladly," Xavier said before stamping hard on his face, spare air escaping his lungs just as his head dropped.


	16. Chapter 16: Insanity

**_First day of work experience and I gotta say, it went better than I thought. Although I chose to work at my primary school, I did what felt was natural which was easier than expected. But that didn't stop me writing up this. You're welcome and Enjoy Reading! :)_**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Insanity**

Bradley's breathing was heavy, bouncing off the walls that were apparently very close to him but the whirring undertone caught him off guard. He knew he wasn't alone; the sound of heels distracted his train of thought and his head snapped to the noise, only for it to halt. He knew telling Damian to take Nathan hostage was a stupid mistake ever since he carefully watched Amber's eyes. She used to be the person that would think before performing her actions but right there and then, he saw insanity in her eyes. Pure insanity, nothing more, nothing less. His arms starting crying out to him, especially his badly-wounded shoulder, but he couldn't move them as he was suspended by the wrists and his feet were planted firmly on the floor. Only just.

A flash of disorientating light blinded him, even from behind his dark blindfold and he was forced to put his head down. He heard a gun, preferably a Shepherd, being cocked from his right, the cold metal kissing his cheek but he didn't react, knowing that if he was to move, his face would've been all over the floor. Soft hands steadily combed through his hair and undid the blindfold, his sight returning to him in an instant but his eyes started burning. Guessing the light didn't want to be his best friend.

_"Bradley,"_ Amber-Leigh said, her clothes different and a hand cradling her now swollen stomach. He glared at it hard, actually witnessing her pregnancy and suddenly feeling embarrassed and ashamed; he's been captured by a pregnant gang leader. When life couldn't get any worse than this. He analysed his surroundings, noticing that he's on a airplane and not them small ones either. He spotted VTOLs, tanks and cars, all colours from The New Era. That's another operation the Saints have successfully taken over. And Amber wasn't wearing heels either, it was Xavier and his formal dress shoes. "I'm gonna ask you a couple questions. You answer them fast enough and I might just let you live. Decide not to and I will personally show you what it's like when you fuck with me. Understand?"

"You're gonna pay."

"First question," she ignored him, stepping closer and staring in his eyes. "Where is my husband?"

"Damian has him."

"Where?" When he didn't reply, she gripped the tufts of his hair and pulled down, hearing a short hiss from the man in front. "I said _where?!"_

"In Syn Tower..."

She smirked, letting go of his hair and fixed it, before whipping her phone out and realisation slapped her across the face. "What?"

"You heard. You guys need more security there."

_"Yeah..._ Xavier, love, take over for a second. I gotta take this."

"Sure, Boss," he spoke cheerfully, keeping his gun aimed at his brother and didn't attempt to waver. "What's up, bro?"

"Why the fuck did you leave me?"

"_'Cause..._ You were a total asshole. Second question; why did you kill Sharron Haven?"

"I'm not gonna answer-" He was cut off with a fist to the gut, the rope rubbing against his skin every time he moved and he finally grunted.

"Answer the _fucking_ question, Bradley! Why did you kill Sharron? She was... _All I had._ Why did you have to kill her?"

"I didn't kill her for God's sake... Damian killed her."

_"Why?"_

_"... She..._ She was a target. She needed to be killed; she knew what The New Era knew. Every little detail, like the back of her fucking hand. We don't know how she did it but she managed to get her hands on our files."

"I'm guessing those files need to be deleted don't you think?" His sight flicked up to the camera at the corner of the hold, winking at it. "Yo, Kinz? You mind hacking into New Era's files for a second?"

"Yeah, just a minute," came her voice, loud and clear as it echoed around the cargo hold, from the loudspeaker. It didn't take long for Kinzie to rip down the firewalls and overrun the security network, displaying the message on every computer from The New Era **'YOU'V3 B33N H4CK3D, N00B5!'**, but it was what was in the files that slowed down the tapping on the keyboard. "This is... Oh my God!"

"What it is?"

"Their files contain wide-scale operations... _Boss!"_

"Yeah, I'm off the phone now. What's up?"

"New Era's files. They want to... Destroy the Saints."

Amber laughed once, combing her hair back and fixing the top that just about coated her stomach. "Don't they all?"

"No. I mean _literally_ destroy the Saints. Like, wipe them off the face of the earth."

"What? Are we _that_ big of a deal?"

"Kinda. They're starting small. Picking on us individually. The first target was supposed to be Viola when she was taken but we got her back. The second, The Boss back at the hospital but Jeremy saved his life."

"The sly fuckers..."

"Next was Pierce, Josh and Zimos but was aborted due to a high level of Saints in the HQ at the time. Then it was Xavier in the Syn Tower but failed since you killed the two that were in the elevator. When you, Jeremy and Shaundi were captured, they were gonna kill you if you didn't escape. That other time back at the safehouse..."

"They were close with that one."

"Wait, hold on." Xavier said. "So, all of these random ambushes are actually supposed to kill us?"

"Roughly speaking, _yes._ If they were to succeed, the Saints would've been crippled enough for them to execute their plans. They were well planned but not even one went _as_ planned."

"Fuck this," she held out her palm and Xavier handed her the gun, not expecting her to shoot his brother in the abdomen, jumping slightly at the noise. "You're gonna tell me, _right fucking now,_ why the _fuck you think_ it's clever to destroy the HQ!"

"Amber, calm down," Xavier pleaded her, carefully taking hold of her shoulders and pulling her towards his frame. "Don't forget about your child."

"But I can't... I can't calm down! The New Era tried to get rid off the 3rd Street Saints..." She looked back at Bradley, who was actually at the verge of passing out and moved, lifting his head up with care. "But it seems like you've already lost. I won't kill you, Bradley Kian, but I'll let you suffer. Your death will be slow and unbearable, like skin being pulled away from your body... Or your eye being gouged out one at a time."

He felt pairs of hands undo his shackles and he collapsed, cursing as he nearly forgot about his brutalised kneecap and was dragged into what he thought was a cargo crate. The doors opened and he was thrown in, Amber appearing with a parachute in hand and a gun in the other. "You know the meaning of _insanity?_ It's to become mentally deranged. I know I'm not insane because I know what I'm doing, even 'till this day. Killing my brother had to be done, because I know he'd still hurt me and my family. From the words of Nathan Collins himself, _you_ can go _fuck yourself._ Goodnight, Mr. Kian. I hope you like rats."

_"What?!"_ It was too late, rats were flooding in from the sack that Xavier had grabbed from beside him and he swallowed in his pride, not bothered to try and kill them with the sole of his sneakers. The doors isolated him off the world and for a second, he felt completely weightless.

He just had to accept it: Bradley Mason Kian was gonna die. Either the collision with earth or the rats feasting on his flesh was gonna get him first. Either way, he was gonna die. He knew the Frontiers wouldn't survive without their leader.

I guess the Saints have won this round. But he couldn't leave without a goodbye gift. Inside, Bradley grinned.


	17. Chapter 17: Turning Tables

_**Time moved pretty fast in the last chapter for Bradley. Well, it's almost the end and with one leader down, Amber and Xavier go high-flying. Literally. Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Turning Tables**

_"Poor bastard,"_ Amber commented as she watched the red cargo crate plummet out of view, one of the leaders of The New Era permanently done for. Now she can focus on getting Damian and reuniting with her husband. To be. "He was fun to be around, you know?"

"Yeah, right," Xavier laughed, handing her another parachute and she looked at him, confused.

"I already have one."

"No, the other one's for Nathan. No doubt that Dwayne could just force him off those platforms at the top."

"Good call."

_"So,_ you ready to fly?"

"Ready when you are." He grinned before opening the canopy, the dark blue F-69 VTOL automatically saying in its well-known robotic voice 'Initiating startup sequence' just as the Saint took his place in the front. Amber sat behind him, shutting the glass arch and pressing buttons to turn on to activate the vehicle's primary and secondary weapons. Placing the acquired headphones on her head and the parachutes under her chair, she gently tapped Xavier's right shoulder.

"Kinzie, this is Saint Two Niner, about to take off."

Amber couldn't help but laugh hysterically, _"What the fuck..._ What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"If you wanna be a pilot, you gotta act like one."

_"Fine..."_ She cleared her throat. "Kinzie, this is Saint... Three Niner, _uh,_ confirming take off."

"Dear God, you two." The ex-fed sighed, "Yeah, alright, whatever, go ahead and kill yourselves."

"Can't believe we're about to abandon such a beautiful jet. Rest in piece... Rest in _pieces,_ I guess."

"Let's roll."

"We can't roll. We have to _fly."_

_"Amber..."_

_"Okay, okay, I'm sorry._ Caught up in all the excitement. First time I'm actually _in_ a VTOL."

"Then this must be your first time operating the weapons, eh?"

"Yep." The cargo doors opened and Amber couldn't stop jittering, the skies over Steelport calming down to a couple drips. "Operation: Hawk is a go."

"Alright, let's do this." With the lever being pulled and at last, the VTOL blasted out of the hold and she never realised she held in her breath until now. Although they were pretty far from the city, Steelport could have never looked as good as this: purple reigned _everywhere._

"Okay, there should be enemy aircrafts taking the air to blow up some buildings. Where to first?"

"You're leading this VTOL now. We take care of this, then we go to the Syn Tower."

"As you wish." The fighter jet dived forward and Amber screamed as the thrill of the ride got her by surprise. She never wanted to even see an aerial vehicle after what happened three months ago. She was traumatised since but somehow gathered up the courage to fly. But then again, becoming a Boss made her see everything in a different light. This, _aha, this_ was fun.

"When d'you learn how to fly, Xavier?" Amber popped the question, the sea beneath them glittering as they passed.

"I taught myself," he replied softly. "When I was a kid, I always had a thing for planes."

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah._ Especially fighter jets like this one. I've attempted to fly one on my first time, found out I had a natural talent of flying."

"So, here you are. My own personal private pilot and also a member of the 3rd Street Saints."

_"3rd Street,_ baby."

"Damn right!" Finally reaching the lands of their city, he altered course and tipped the VTOL to be knife-edged, speeding through claustrophobic buildings. "We need to do this more. Ha, fucking danger zone!"

"They're here. Ready to fuck up some SWAG?"

"Oh, and I'm one step in front of you." The black aviators that were hooked onto her low-cut top were removed, slipping them on her face and she smirked, twisting the microphone on the headphones near her red-cherry lips. "Let's do this." Black and red VTOLS rocketed past them and Xavier turned hard, barely missing a perfect structure but Amber was too busy to notice.

"Alright, take out the one on the left, I got the right."

"No problem, _Two Niner."_ Hearing a chuckle from the seat in front, her eyes diverted to the screen exactly eye-level, the mini-camera on the secondary turret providing her with what she needed to see. Taking a firm hold of the dual joysticks, she waited until a red square surrounding her desired aircraft and she pressed hard, bullets already damaging the most exposed wing. It wasn't long until it burst like a firework gone wrong, and another explosion happened on her right-hand side.

"How are we doing this? How am _I_ doing this?"

"Well, we've planned our work and worked our plan. Simple. Now, ready for the afterburners?"

"The what?"

"The afterburners. It's basically NOS for fighter jets."

"The faster, the better!" He pressed a blue button and before they knew it, they were whizzing past bridges and skyscrapers at top speed. But there was one fault.

"Shit, they're onto us!" Amber shifted her body so that she could look behind her and he wasn't wrong: they were really onto them. One of them released a heat-seeking missile and it shot out like a lazy dart, Xavier automatically trying to get it off their tail.

"Keep flying, I got this. Flares, make mummy proud." There was a big button on her left side and she smacked it hard, the flares flying out behind them and the missile was stupid enough to fly into it. It detonated and both Saints let out an exasperated sigh. Suddenly, the SWAG aircrafts managed to take the lead and Xavier had an idea, keeping the afterburners on. "What you doing?"

"Playing a game called cat and mouse."

"Then it's time to change the rules a bit. Let's fuck up their day." She swapped to rockets, using the screen's beautiful view of the fighter jets to aim and fire. When she hit one, she'd casually say "Boom!" but when she hit two, she'd laugh and say "Two's company, three's a goddamn rocket!" Citizens of Steelport stared in disbelief, witnessing the aircrafts being blown to scraps of metal and bits of leaking flesh. Jane Valderamma was gonna have a difficult time with her next news report.

"And here comes more of us," he finally pointed and she peered down, smiling when Saints were in their own customised VTOLS. "These guys are pilots as well. And skilled sharpshooters."

She frowned, "That means were going back to the Syn Tower, huh?"

"We can always do this another time. Plus, Shaundi and Pierce are waiting for you at the rendezvous point."

"'Course. Lets go." He did a u-turn, headed back to the skyscraper and when he was near, shot upwards so that he was parallel to the building. Passing its full length and switching to hover mode, she lightly tapped his shoulder and opened the canopy, snatching the parachutes, proceeding to place one on her back, and she sat on the metal.

"It was nice flying with you, Tay." He glared at her and she saluted him with two fingers, falling backwards like the daredevil she was and using the vehicle as a kicking boost. She controlled her falling speed as soon as she stopped swivelling and somersaulting in mid-air and ejected the backpack when she thought it was time. Skidding on the concrete, she ripped it off and packed it back, thinking that it could come in handy later. Dropping the other parachute, she jogged to the fire exit and exchanged smiles with Nathan's top leiutenants.

"For a pregnant lady looking like she can go into labour any second," Pierce affirmed. "You're quite fucking crazy." Amber chuckled and Shaundi rolled her eyes at him, receiving an exaggerated shrug but she didn't wanna hear it. Carefully opening it and looking both ways, in front of them was something that actually surprised the three of them.

"Wow," Amber blinked. "Convenient that the Syndicate puts an elevator 'cause I ain't taking the stairs."

"I hear that!"

She withdrew her Shepherds and tapped the only button there, a very familiar pain tenderising her stomach and Pierce caught her just before she fell back. "Why, contractions? Why now?" It chimed and as soon as the doors opened for her, she staggered in and pressed her back on the wall, not even having to look to neutralise the camera spying on her with a single bullet. "People think I have time to search 150 floors. By the time that's over, I've already given birth... Kinzie! I need you!"

_"What?!"_

"Oh, you were here all this time?"

"Well, I am tracking you to determine the Boss' location, aren't I? That meant hacking into your cell."

"I'm stupid."

"Dammit, I can't exactly triangulate his definite spot but he's roughly between 40 and 45. Jeremy and Josh's in the opposite building waiting to take the shot."

_"Floor 45 it is."_ Shaundi tapped the interrelated button and the elevator's calmness made Amber feel a bit anxious, even the music playing didn't feel normal. Like back at the HQ, when Amber and Sharron would randomly dance like little kids high on acid... _Sharron._ Now she knew the reason why she came here. To get her husband back and to show these fuckers who's_ really_ boss. "You fuck with my life," she firmly cocked both pistols in unison, the poison bullets she hasn't seen in a while now a part of the regular magazine. _"I fuck with yours."_

OoOoO

Nathan sat there with a neutral look on his face, two firearms directed at his upper body and he sighed, the clock up on the violet wall ticking away. It was kinda a coincidence for him to be taken just before he was gonna go out for a bit; he had clothes on, which practically saved his dignity. He wasn't bound but was in a dangerous situation, one incorrect move and he's dead. What worried him the most is that the Elite Bandits weren't the only gang here, SWAG made themselves comfortable and so did their leader. Anton Marcus DeFizz.

Whereas Amber looked more hispanic due to her parents' origins, Anton appeared caucasian in skin tone but took the same facial structure as Kieran. He had a condition called heterochromia that wasn't obvious until one of his eyes slightly changed colour overtime. His right eye was pale blue but the other was silver, just like his sister's. It was a very faint different but Nathan could easily tell which one's which. Anton had changed since he first came with his siblings, standing tall and looking stately. He had the Sarge cut but instead of a line, he got an massive A on the side, sporting a plain red tee with a big # in the middle, baggy jeans and white Ultras. His forearms was decorated in ink and his right eyebrow pierced, everything about him reminding Nathan of Amber. Scary, but true.

Gunshots reverberated outside the boardroom and Anton didn't need to call out an obvious order; red & black and dark blue flew past and he grinned, sinister and chilling. The leader of SWAG could tell The New Era was fighting back but meaty smacks on the floor surprised him. One of his crew stumbled to the doorframe, froth seeping out of her mouth and she was pushed forward, Nathan's face instantly lighting up in shock and awe. She panted heavily, her clothes containing more blood than fabric and stepped in, the aim on her husband intensifying.

_"Surprise._ From Brad, to you," Anton said with a cool yet skeptical smile on his face and she glared up at him, taking in his new appearance.

"Anton? What the? No... This can't be fucking happening... I thought you were-"

"Gone? Now why would I leave? I guess you didn't expect me to pop back in Steelport so early."

"I should've killed you a long time ago, Anton."

"What if... What if I wanted to trade, _yeah?_ Viola over your husband."

"I'm not Trading Viola for..." She breathed, holding her forehead for a moment just as Pierce stumbled in the room and froze on the spot, Shaundi not being as dumb as him and focused her aim on Anton with one of the new guns, the Beretta M9. "Look, I've killed Bradley, a bunch of red and black _and_ dark blue fucks all by myself and I'm worn out, to be honest. And I'm craving chocolate... _Lots_ of chocolate. And ice-cream."

"And your point is?"

"I'm not forcing myself to do this, I want to do this. I'm not letting the most important person in my life leave me. Not now, not today." She looked at him and watched him blush for a second and Anton rolled his eyes in disgust.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah,_ cheesy time over..." he took off the safety and pointed the gun at her. "Time to die, Amber."

"I know you like it with the lights off," she purposely teased him, every light in the boardroom abruptly switching off and causing a blackout, thanks to Kinzie hacking into the power grid. Punches were thrown and someone hit the ground painfully, a curse being blurted out when the trigger of someone's gun was pulled. She gasped in the moment, dashing to the fuse-box and flicking on the emergency lights. Not switching on, she went into panic mode and freaked out on the spot, the sudden thump against the back of her head causing her legs to feel like jelly. She subsided into a light sleep in the dark and Shaundi cried out, a hand covering her mouth and dragging her out the boardroom, the same was done to Pierce as he worriedly called out to his boss.

_"Amber! Shaundi? Pierce!"_ Nathan shouted, some sort of wire coiling around his throat and he gagged, trying so hard to stay awake but the grip on the wire was impossibly strong and his mind drifted elsewhere, Anton carefully placing the leader of the 3rd Street Saints on his side.

Things were about to go from bad to worse. And Amber didn't _really_ investigate her pregnancy.


	18. Chapter 18: Bad Timing

**_Haven't done a POV chapter in a while (mainly because I ain't that amazing at it) so might as well. But before we start, I just wanna say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed Chaos & Bloodshed, bringing a huge smile to my face._**

**_But let's be truthful, I couldn't have done this without SaintsRow4Ever. Seriously. If he didn't start 'spreading the word', all of this would've been for nothing. If you would be such awesome people and check out his stories. You will not be let down!_**

**_Well, after that little light-hearted ramble, Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Bad Timing**

"Wakey wakey, Nate," I heard this voice call out to me, my body being thrown onto cold ground and I cough, realising that the world was beginning to materialise around me. First I see Amber, Shaundi and Pierce, blackout and I pass out. I flatten my palms on the floor but someone didn't have the time to wait and instead hauled me onto my knees, holding me at gunpoint.

I blinked, Anton wasn't here anymore, just some blonde guy trying to become Steelport's next vampire with his red eyes. But then I quickly examine the men that stood around us, all of them in navy blue suits and blonde guy over here the only one wearing a black glove, oh shit. He must be Damian! Damian Wright, the guy that several Saints told me about. This guy tortured my wife? Yeah, I may have been crippled for quite some time but I'm back on my feet now, fuckers! No pun intended.

_"Wright,"_ I reply, hearing the hammer being clicked back at my left ear.

"So you know my name? Ain't surprised."

"Where's Amber?"

"She's over there, enjoying the view." He pointed and one of my worst fears came to life: Amber's killer instinct had finally calmed down but rendered her defenceless as she was coaxed to stand on the platform with one of his men having a firm grip around her waist.

_"Nathan!"_ She screamed and her aviators were gone, tears streaming down her face and the winds up here purposely messing up her hair. Fucking wind.

"Let her go!"

"Or what? You've already lost, Mr. Collins but because I'm so nice, I'm gonna give you a choice. You can save Shaundi, Pierce or Amber." Shaundi and Pierce... _Damn!_ Where were they? This is where I need my earpiece and my fellow redhead to tell me everything I needed to know. But at this moment of time, I didn't have my earpiece.

"You can't make me do that..."

"Or what? I'm sorry now but I'm in charge of Steelport now, the Elite Bandits has taken over, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You sure?" Amber questioned and she straightened up, a faint smile shifting her initial features. I knew she would be up to something, she always was. "Because it seems like I'm in charge now." She brought her leg behind the man holding her and yanked down, almost losing balance when he lost his own, howling as he descended towards earth. Snatching her guns just as the man fell, she spun and fired rapidly, wiping out 7 men in seconds, even the one that had me at point blank. Just when Damian had the perfect aim on Amber, I quickly caught hold of his wrist and brought the weapon over his head, the bullet blasting out of the pistol a tad late.

"Son of a bitch!" I curse, punching Damian's nose and blood burst down his face, him just getting more pissed off and the fire exit swung open, Saints flooding the rooftop. It was basically hell the modern way on the Syn Tower, dark blue as well as purple dropping as corpses and it took me a while to reach Amber. I've no idea how she managed to pull this off, not even I could've done something like this. _My Amber._

A few of the so-called Elite Bandits had her cornered and she'd run out of ammo, so with some headshots from yours truly, she just rushed to me and I stumbled back in surprise, clutching onto her. "Amber, you just saved my life. You did all of this by yourself."

"I missed you so much... I missed you so much, Nathan. Promise me we don't have to go through all this again. _Please..."_ I gaze in her silver eyes and breathe out, using my hand to comb her chocolate hair out of her face.

"I promise." Now, it's very rare that I cry. Actually I _never_ cry but what just happened just... I can't even explain it. It's like finally get to finally hold your significant other in your arms and realising how far apart you've been, even it was just about three weeks. There was anger, joy and gladness but the emotion that hit me harder was love. As cheesy as this sounds, love brought us closer than we could get, Amber going so far as avenging my accident while pregnant. She makes me proud, every single achievement she does I always smile for her. This is the first time I've cried for anything and crying for your wife is okay.

"Oh, Nathan," she whispered delicately, wiping away my tears and hugging me tighter, her inflated stomach taking me by surprise. But just when I was to pop a question, she wobbled on the spot, shaking her head as if to subdue an incoming headache.

"Amber... Are you okay?"

_"No..._ I'm so _tired..."_

"Then we're going to the hospital." I snag her hand and cautiously steer her through the chaos and bloodshed, unable to hold in a chuckle when Amber lazily flipped off Damian. Ha, I love this girl to pieces. Frantically tapping the only button on the wall, Amber calls out my name in alarm and the pistol I stole off someone else was stolen off me. She fires, almost catching a Saint in the shoulder and tries again, this time downing an Elite Bandit. The doors opened and we scuttle inside, waving our goodbyes to Damian who just made it to the elevator.

"Why are... We going to the hospital?"

"We're gonna get you checked out. I don't think you're 2 weeks, I think you're more." She just makes her way towards me and sighs as she sinks onto my chest, and I only notice now how naturally pink her cheeks are. Putting pressure on the last button, we were whisked off with such smoothness, I didn't realise we reached the garage until she squeezed my arm. We stepped out and quickly scour the wide space, Amber's glittering eyes finding a grey Attrazione. Like I said, I've no idea how she does it.

This was the exact place where I accidentally killed Phillipe Loren with my fucking metal ball. Yep, you heard right. People had come to fix the concrete but there was a small scar in the surface. Oh well, nobody told him to try and run like a bitch but I guess he saved himself from getting concrete boots. Time flies, _I know._

I open the door for her, not really surprised that the car wasn't locked, and shut it behind her, jogging around to the driver's side and climbing inside. My initial thought was that the spare keys would be in the glove box and my verdict was right, Amber handing them to me. "Before we go, you wanna know the sex of our baby?"

"No," she smiled. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Whatever you want, Tay." Instincts got my hands and feet moving, firmly pushing down the handbrake and steering us out of the loading bay. Holy shit! Were people... Were people jumping off the Syn Tower!? I'm seeing more Elite Bandits than Saints but still, they must be high. Really, really high. Or suicidal, both works. As soon as we turned the corner, I sped down the road and swiftly overtook many vehicles, wanting to make sure nobody followed us.

OoOoO

Well, they fucking followed us. Ain't that just my luck. I guess it's God's way of punishing me for all the crap I do. Then again, I don't blame him.

I shut the door with my foot as Amber's sleeping peacefully in my arms, hurriedly reaching the door and halting next to the Saint on my right. "I want you to call back-up, Elite Bandits are on their way."

"No problem, Boss," she said with a strong Canadian accent, already getting her phone out and hitting speed dial. The auto doors yawned and I walk in, shocked to see so many nurses drop whatever was in their hands. One even attempted to say my name, too startled to even complete it.

_"Yes,"_ I confirm, winking at one. "I'm back. Don't start crying now." Slipping past the crowd, I make my way to my room and frown when this particular nurse sat in the only chair in the room, legs crossed. "What are you doing in my room, Vanessa?"

"So no hello then?" Her permanently seductive voice replied, and I stare at her when she closed the door behind me. She was pretty, I'd hate to admit, but nowhere near Amber. Her golden hair flowed down in large, bouncy curls and her eyes was a sky blue colour with a dark green ring around her iris. Everyone was wearing the same teal green attire but someone possessed her into wearing a pencil skirt, a tight-fitting white shirt and a blazer. And she's a fucking nurse!

She even had the audacity to unbutton half of her shirt as soon as I placed Amber on the bed, turning and instantly wanting to sleep with her. "What are you doing?"

"I know you want this..." She leaned in for a kiss but I managed to step away, raising my brow when her lips caressed thin air.

"And I know you want to die. I've told you so many times Vanessa; I _have_ a fiancee." Wasn't it obvious?

"That doesn't stop you from loving me." To be honest, she kinda has a point. But I won't do it. Amber's the only girl who has taken me for me and I appreciate that but that doesn't mean I suddenly jump from girl to girl when she's sleeping. Doesn't feel like me, won't be me. But where's Canada when I need her? That girl saves me from this woman.

"Just... Leave, Blondie. Please."

"Just one kiss. One kiss won't hurt, baby..."

"What if he doesn't want one?" Came this powerful British accent, causing her to turn and I smirk at Canada. She stood in the doorway with a file in her hand, coal-coloured hair with a thick stroke of snow-white in a bun and crystal blue eyes scanning the text on the paper. She had on this white lab coat, a purple tee with the Saints' logo in the middle, leather pants and heels. If she didn't look good everyday. "You can see that Nate's fiancee is sleeping on his bed. Leave the guy alone, he's taken and I ain't surprised."

"Maple, how's it been?"

"Oh, it's good. Vanessa, leave. I need to talk to him."

_"But-"_

_"Leave._ That's an order." Vanessa gave me a stern look before marching out, slamming the door behind her and sigh, looking over my shoulder and a figure moved. Canada would be such a good leiutenant if she wasn't in the medical industry.

"I can see you've recovered faster than estimated. So, what happened to you? Did you suddenly leave?"

"No, I was abducted."

"By who?"

"Long story. And then Amber over here saved me." Canada walked over to Amber, who had stretched out her arms before sitting up.

"So, you're Amber? Nathan, you've chosen well. Hi, I'm Canada, your fiancee's nurse, it's very nice to meet you. Call me Maple."

"Call me Taylor," she replied, her smile reflecting off Canada's fair face.

"I knew you two would just click. _Um,_ Canada, I came back for Amber and not me. Would you mind booking an CT scan because we've found out about her pregnancy roughly 2 weeks ago and, as you can see, her stomach is swollen already."

"Uh, yeah. Let me, _uh..._ Let me check if I can squeeze you in. If not, we'll have to book another time. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She smiled warmly before leaving the room and I sit by Amber's side, cupping her face. She was staring outside and I follow her sight, watching a couple stroll down the street with the buggy in the man's possession.

"That's gonna be us soon," she spoke in a small voice and I agree, stroking her cheek with my thumb. She opens her arms and I invite myself, her head fitting snug under my chin and I laugh at how many times we do this hug. "Why you laughing?"

"Have you ever realised how many times we've done this hug?"

"Mainly because I'm that short."

"Ha, maybe..."

"What do you mean maybe? You're probably fucking 6' 1", I'm only 5' 7". I feel like a little baby around everyone, even Shaundi's taller than me... Or she's just cheating with her heels. _Stupid heels..." _The door was opened and we both looked, actually surprised to see Viola walk in with a hand on her stomach. "Viola... What's wrong?"

"This might be a bad time for both of you but I've been trying to tell you, Amber."

"You can tell me now." Viola's cerulean eyes started glistening and Amber moved, sluggishly slipping off the bed and holding her cousin's hands.

"You know when I was taken? Well, I'm... I'm pregnant with..."

"With who?"

"Damian's baby."

"How do you know it's Damian's?"

"He was first..." She started crying and Amber pulled her in for a hug, my face turning into a soft frown. What a prick. How the fuck can he impregnate my soon-to-be cousin-in-law?

"What are you donna do with the baby?" I ask, her teary eyes looking back at me and a questioned look flickered on Viola's face.

* * *

**_What should Viola do? Should she keep the baby or abort it?_**

**_Oh my, I've just looked back at this story and noticed how I've been confusing Dwayne with Damian. I don't even know how. Time to go back and edit the mistakes, I guess._**


	19. Chapter 19: Fraud

**_It's time to get rid of two more people, but first, it's time to find out Viola's decision. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Fraud**

"What are you donna do with the baby?" The leader of the Saints asked, Viola's teary eyes looking back at him and a questioned look flickered on her face. Then her features settled.

"I'm gonna keep the baby," Viola said but her cousin stepped back, her face a mix of disgusted and disappointed.

"Nuh uh. No, you're not keeping it."

"Yes, I am. You can't tell me what to do."

"Well, I just did and you can't keep the fucking baby! Damian is the reason why you were taken. Damian is the reason why Nathan was taken. Damian is the reason why Sharron, my best friend, is dead..." Silence sunk into the room and Viola wiped her tears, frustrated at how Amber has suddenly become unsupportive and uptight. "You're gonna keep this fucker's baby, after what he's done to us?"

"He's done nothing to you."

"I almost died in a fucking construction site, with Shaundi and Jeremy. And you were there to see my battle scars. So, what, you're gonna let that slip? Oh yeah, having a drill go through my arm, _oh,_ that's nothing. Just a fucking scratch..."

_"I said_ I'm keeping it. That's final."

"What is wrong with you, Vi?"

"What's wrong with me? _What's wrong with you!?"_

"Hey ladies," Nathan stood between the two, taking hold of Amber's waist and pushing her back. "You need to calm down... Both of you. Especially you, Amber."

"Why do you want to keep the baby?"

"I let him do it..." Purple eyes widened and Amber ran a hand through her hair, surprised by Viola's decision. How can Viola let herself have a baby from the man she's been trying to kill all this time? She had no idea why she felt the sudden urge to kill Viola too but she didn't let it take over; Viola was family and family meant loyalty. Even if that meant sticking by her side while she's giving birth to half of the prick, then that's what it's gonna be. But what came out her mouth after the pause made Amber reconsider the whole loyalty thing. "Because I love him."

"I'm... _uh, I'm sorry._ I don't think I heard you correctly—what did you just say?"

"I said I let him do it because I love him. When they got me, I was a hostage but we started talking and then it just happened so fast. He loves me and I love him... And nothing's gonna get in the way of this."

"Aww, that's sweet to hear but why the fuck do you think it's right to fall in love with Damian? Of all people! Why not Jeremy? You had a thing for Jeremy and one time, he told me that he wanted to move up a step with you... Meaning, _yes,_ he wanted you to be his other half. Jeremy's absolutely a charm to be around and you, _you_ had to go get your ass pregnant. On purpose!"

"What if I don't love Jeremy anymore, huh? What if I fallen in love with someone else? You can't control what I can and can't do, Amber. You're not the boss of me."

"You sure Damian loves you that much?"

"Yeah, he does."

"Okay..." Amber paused, twisting her head to the side as if she's trying to eavesdrop on a faint conversation, Nathan sat there as if he wasn't even in the room anymore. _This is a girls thing,_ he thought, _better that I don't get involved._ "Okay, if you love him that much, why don't you become an Elite Bandit like I became a Saint? It saves all the trouble. Because, _right now,_ Jeremy's wishing to never see your face again."

Blood rushed from her face, "H-He heard?"

"Loud and clear."

"Oh my God! I'm so-"

"Sorry won't make words that has been heard unheard. Jeremy, don't... _Shit._ Signal's gone."

The door opened and in walked Canada, looking through a A4 diary this time and she hummed quietly, flicking through pages. "Yeah... Okay, there's space available if you want to do the CT scan now."

"Might as well," Nathan spoke as he hopped off the gurney, taking Amber's hand and leaving Viola by herself. She hugged her chest as she wandered about the room, so many thoughts running through her mind.

What if the baby doesn't come out like she wants it to come out? No doubt Amber and Nathan's baby's gonna come out beautiful; anyone can die for a toddler with purple eyes. Damian's eyes weren't red, he always wears the colour contacts because he says it enhances his hair colour. His eyes were actually a sophisticated shade of bright emerald that gently shifts into grey. But what if something goes wrong, like the baby doesn't cry when she's given birth or is born with some sort of deformity? But then the thought of actually giving birth haunted her the most: the ever-lasting pain of having to push out that little person growing inside you.

"No, I can't do this..." She placed a hand over her stomach and paced to the door, swinging it open and gasped when he stood in front of her, his smile sharper than a razor blade. "Damian, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't abort my baby." Uh oh, guess somebody had just figured out what she wanted to do. He caught hold of her wrist and she winced, forcing her back into the room and closing the door behind him.

OoOoO

_"Wow,"_ was all Amber said on their way back to Nathan's room, holding hands and slipping past two nurses.

"Took the word right out of my mouth."

"So, I'm _not _two weeks then?"

"No, you're three months. And bearing twins."

"No wonder my belly's so goddamn big. For a second, I thought I was just getting fat. This is all your fault."

_"Aha,_ my fault? What the fuck did I do?"

"Everything."

"Idiot... Aren't you scared?"

"Not really. Why should I be scared of finally becoming a family with the man I truly love?"

"You have a point."

"I always do... Any name suggestions? They've gotta have Taylor or Jeremiah in their names, somewhere. But they can't be cheesy names like Victoria and Victor... Or Michael and Michelle, _uh,_ that pisses me off. Both will be unique and will have unique names."

"I was thinking Taylor Scarlett Collins... Or maybe Taylor Rose Collins. We use their middle names do we don't get confused with you."

"Those... Are beautiful names. Oh, and there could be Jeremiah Hunter Collins or Jeremiah Dante Collins. If they're boys, of course."

"I love the way you think, Amber."

"I do too." Just when she reached for the handle, her movement froze and Nathan peered over her shoulder, waiting for her to open the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's not right. Viola didn't close the door."

"Well, she could've."

"It's not like her. She leaves the door open wherever she goes." She pushed down the handle, hearing some sort of click. "She wouldn't lock the door, either."

Nathan raised a brow, "How do you do that?"

"I'm not sure. Call me a tactician... Do you mind?" She gestured as she stepped away from the door, her fiancée reading her mind and with one boot, the door was knocked off its hinges. Just then, Canada passed and shot him a stern look.

"I'll pay for the damages, don't you worry."

"What happened anyway?"

"Someone took my cousin," Amber said, carefully stepping over the broken rectangle, the breeze in the room hitting her first and she eyed the barely-open window. Ambling over to the sheet of paper folded on the bedside and taking it by her middle and index finger, she unfolded it and inside, it read:

_We both know I couldn't leave without a little something. So it's Viola... Or Nathan. Damian will call you when it's time.  
Bradley.3_

"Who the fuck puts... Wait a minute. Bradley? Nathan? But Nathan's... Shit." The fraud posing as Nathan moved, fast enough to grab her neck and slam her head first into the window and she grunted, blood spilling from her nose. Cursing, she threw her elbow back and caught him across the jaw, hearing him stumble back.

"Hey," he said in a soft tone as he rubbed his jawline and Amber shivered; he even _sounded_ like Nathan. "Bit of a dick move."

"Well, I'm surprised yours is still intact." He half-smiled before pouncing, wrapping an arm around her throat and she yelped, both crashing onto the bed, the arm still there. Canada reacted like it was instinct, instantly stabbing the guy's leg with the pen from her lab coat. He shrieked, slapping her so hard he stunned her for a moment, and Amber landed on the cold floor, choking as she crawled her way through the doorframe.

"Ah, fuck me..." She mumbled when she spotted another pair of legs and hands gripped her ankle, yanking her back and she twisted her body so that her back was on the floor now. She recovered, and fought her attacker, not being able to spear him to the ground as she was tossed aside like a rag-doll. "Canada, watch it!"

Canada was too distracted and all fell silent when she felt a hand on her mouth and a gun at her head. "You girls just never learn," the fraud's partner said and she raised a brow at a downed Amber, planning `her attack. When she figured it out, in one swift move, she pulled his hand away with her left hand and bashed his face with her elbow. The gun was dropped and she kicked it away from reach.

He staggered out of the room and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She shook her head and sighed "The more, the merrier." Spinning on her heels, she ducked a swipe from the second guy, chopping hard at his throat and bashing his face into the wall as soon as he doubled over. Partner no. 1 lunged at her, only she forced him back and gave him three clean hooks to his torso. Canada grabbed his head and brought it down on her knee, where it bounced off and he dropped back.

She jogged out of the room where partner no. 2 managed to hug her from behind and she twisted her wrists and pulled down, the bond breaking easily. Another elbow to the stomach and she was punched twice, her body reacting painfully to the strikes and she turned, lifting her top and revealing her knife. "You leave me no choice, fellas..." Just when her hair was tugged on, she swiped and blood sprayed the delicate cream roses sitting on a nearby end table.

Back in the room, the Nathan-lookalike picked Amber up by the throat and squeezed, having her struggle against his strength and her legs lashed out, breath not being inhaled and head becoming lighter. But she thought quickly and smashed her fist against his nose, his reflexes making him cover his face. Amber was left to recover on her own and when she got up, he swept his foot from under her and she dropped back on the floor once again, growling now. Her heel cracked hard against his jaw and she rolled, other foot rendering him unconscious.

She breathed, lifting up her head to gaze at Canada, who had blood decorating her lab coat and broke out of the chemical spell as she held her sore cheek in one hand, her blade in the other. "You alright there, Canada?"

_"Yeah,_ I'm good."

"You responded well. If it were anyone else, they would've ran or have died."

"Didn't expect all of this to happen so fast, you know... How did he do that?"

"I'm guessing this man is from The New Era posing as Nathan. He must've really done some research, I mean, he _fucking_ looks like him."

_"So,_ what now?"

"Now, we go get the _real_ Nathan and Viola."

"By ourselves?"

"Don't worry, hun, I know what I'm doing. Ever held a gun before?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What kind?"

"Sniper and SMG. I'm more of a support."

"Then it's time to become a Saint. What's your full name?"

"Canada Nicole Greene."

Amber held out her hand, "Canada Nicole Greene... _Oh,_ I'm loving your names... You ready to gun down some assholes?" Without answer but with a sincere grin, Canada took it and pulled her on her feet, following her new leader out of the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20: Done & Dusted

**_This may or may not be the last chapter but don't freak out. Please? Oh, I know this doesn't really evolving around the Saints Row universe or anything but who's excited about Deadpool the game? I am! I love Deadpool and his weird and wonderful ways. Anyways, Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

**_EDIT: I've added a couple lines to the end because it does kinda seems rushed. Sorry!_**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Done & Dusted**

_Day 19: 20st September, Saturday_

She waited patiently outside Canada's place in her hailed purple Vortex with the girl, distracting herself by playing about with her hair and checking herself out in the mirror. She'd gone to pick her up without a vehicle since she didn't live far and had asked one of her homies to place a hoodie in the driver seat; she never knew how cold it was until she was truly relaxed. Amber had on her blue ripped vest with grey wireless headphones, black finger-less gloves that displayed her new manicured nails and a burgundy hoodie. On her bottom half, _'sausage casing'_ pants, trademark Heyday sneakers and a small chain belt sitting loosely around her waist.

The figure beside her had on a black and white jumper with her sleeves rolled up, dark combat pants with the thigh holsters and heels again. She had on at least three watches spanning her left wrist and a tattoo of a maple leaf on her right. She displayed her gunmanship, getting out two freshly-polished Micro Uzi's from the bag under her chair, sweeping the slide back one after the other and spinning the firearms with her index. "It's been a while," she muttered, examining the weapons and humming.

Amber's phone vibrated in her lap and she eyed it with lasers, "If this caller pisses me off, I swear to God... _Hello?"_

_"Boss,"_ it was Pierce and her alertness rose when she heard gunshots ricocheting violently. "Shit! Boss, you're not gonna like this. SWAG's all over the HQ and Anton has the Boss."

All hope dropped beside her and she started stressing out, gripping her hair with a hand and peering around her. All she wanted to do was just sleep in his arms. That's it. Can't she have that? "It was fine before I left... So what, they're spreading the news now?"

"They sent it as a video message. Why's Viola there?"

_"Long story._ Alright, call Josh, Jeremy and Xavier. I need them to meet me via chopper. The rest of you, clear out those assholes then meet me there. Do you mind giving the phone to Kinzie?"

"Not a problem... _Boss,_ I caught them on the street cams. They took them to the airport and there's a high volume of SWAG and Elite Bandits everywhere. Not so much for The Frontiers, nice going." She turned the keys and drove onto the main road, not caring if she violated the rules of the road and almost caused several car crashes. Lucky, Canada was an adrenaline-junkie, so this was like extreme bungee-jumping to her.

"I got tricks hidden up my sleeve. But before we do anything, Kinzie meet Canada, my new British recruit and a qualified nurse. Canada, meet Kinzie, the most skilled hacker out of all of us."

"Hello, mate," Canada greeted her, "I've been told that you've got a supercomputer. You've gotta let me see how it works."

"You're... Actually interested?"

"I've always been interested in computering."

"Yeah, I'd thought you two'd just click. But small talk is over and I want chocolate... Okay, where's his exact location at Wesley's?"

"It looks like he's heading for the runway... Wait, _no!"_

_"No,_ what?"

"Dammit, someone hacked into my computer."

"But we got a fucking supercomputer."

"I'm not even at my place."

"I've just realised something. Why are you not getting shot? And sound all echoey and stuff?"

"I'm in the freight elevator with my laptop."

"Okay, _well,_ have fun." She hung up and stomped on the accelerator, winding down the windows and letting the cold breeze heighten her level of adrenaline and the rush of danger, Canada was already pumped. She heard bullets bounce off her car and she cursed but her recruit reacted otherwise, winking at the caramel-skinned girl before climbing up onto the door and putting the SMGs to good use. Nodding to herself, she got phone out again and searched for _'Saints Backup' _on her phone. When she did find it, she pressed the green button and dropped the portable again.

"I'll roll with you," was the only line said in the call and within moments, two Infuegos filled with purple bodyguards—yes, bodyguards—came skidding to Amber's rescue, raining hell on the cars behind her. One of the red and black cars came flipping over their car at close-lightning speed and Canada watched in shock, the fiery metal smacking heavily into the road before flipped over the railing.

"Holy fuck! Did you do that?"

_"Maybe..."_ The British girl admitted and she laughed, rolling her shoulders and keeping a firm grip on the wheel. A Criminal attempted to intercept them by skidding in front of them but Amber was ready, quickly steering around it while Canada reloaded and fired with scary precision. "Watch it, New Era blockade."

"This car's got the upgrades it needs. You'll be surprised... Ready?"

"When you are, Boss." Sticking out her hand and gesturing her digits to the enemy vehicles, the cars sped past her with their NOS, flinging members off the ground and Canada laughed hysterically. "Fly, bitches!"

"Damn, and everyone thought _I_ was crazy."

"I'm guessing that's Xavier, Jeremy and Josh in that chopper, _yeah?"_ Amber adjusted her side mirror and glared into it, catching a wave the blonde geek sent at her.

"Yeah, that's them. I think I might need to introduce you to Jeremy. He's sweet once you get to know him, trust me."

"I just broke up with my boyfriend a couple days ago."

"Then he will make sure that you forget. I promise you Maple, Jeremy does wonders."

"... I'm trusting you with this." Bursting the tyres of four more cars and hearing them shriek and slide on concrete, Canada slipped back inside, already levelling up their friendship by pounding their fists together.

"Now that's teamwork right there."

"Fuck right."

Finally able to reach the end of the highway, she used the NOS effectively, trying her best not to kill her and her passenger. That would be bad. Very bad.

Driving on the runway of Wesley Int., she slowed down to turtle speed in search for her husband, Canada helping her also.

"What's going on here?" The former nurse said, Amber's attention diverting and finding her husband and cousin in the middle of the runway, a sack over their heads and their hands tied in front of them, with Anton and Damian standing behind them. Two vans littered SWAG members and Elite Bandits and she waited until she signalled with a hand out the window, Xavier hovering over her Vortex with Jeremy and Josh having a fine aim on both leaders. "We've got the shot," Jeremy said, the actor next to him humming in agreement.

She got out and walked around to the trunk, smiling when her and her gun disruptor were reunited once again and slid it in her hoodie pocket. Brushing past the D4TH Blossoms and Kobras, she reached for the Nocturne with her right hand, waiting for Canada as she got the gold knuckle-dusters and slammed the boot door. "What a surprise," Anton said, opening his arms to empathise his disbelief. "And to think that you would've never arrived."

"Okay, I'm here. Let them free and you can live your life however the fuck you want to."

"Oh, I wish it was that-"

_"Anton,"_ she simply said in a melancholic tone. "Just shut the fuck up. I'm tired of you and all this New Era bullshit and you, Mr _I-Think-I-Can-Impregnate-Any-Fucking-Body... _I hope you're happy. You've been using Viola and for what, _huh?_ To try to get to me? To try and kill me? Well, as you can see, I'm still here and still going strong. So I ask you, with the softest voice I can pull off, let my husband and my cousin go."

"Or what? Gonna kill me too?"

"Well, you are the last person I need to kill."

"What's wrong with you?" Damian asked, somewhat keeping his eyes on the frame next to her, whose bright eyes stayed on his while she fixed her dusters.

_"Me?_ I was always the psychopath out of the three of the AKA, eh? But this isn't me anymore, this is a girl who'd gone through so much shit and wants to take it all out on the forgotten victims. Such as you two, Anton and Damian. Sad how your middle name rhymes with this airport."

"Say a word," he handled Nathan roughly, pulling him onto his feet and placing his pistol on his head. "And I'll put a bullet through his head."

"Okay, _okay._ Jheeze. Some people just can't take a joke..."

"You seem to be much more independent and stronger on your own—" Canada's hand moved and the nearest gagged as she held the knife in her neck, dropping like a boulder on the cold floor. Viola screamed out of fear, being reduced to coughing on her knees as Damian sent a blow to her stomach. Amber just turned her whole upper body to look at her recruit in shock.

"Waste my time..." She said, clicking her neck. "And I waste your men."

"SWAG, Elite Bandits..." his hand gestured and the horde closed in on Amber and Canada, who got first hit and downed an enemy with a hard strike. She sprinted to the furthest frame, performing a flying back kick that whipped the Elite Bandit far back and blocked an attack from a baseball bat by catching it in time. She heaved the melee weapon towards her, the wielder being dragged also and eating a faceful of gold metal, his teeth chipping and his lip busting. He dropped and his friend lunged for her, and she kneed him in the stomach and he let out a grunt, cold steel smacking the back of his head.

"They took Nathan and Viola in the warehouses," she called out, watching the four frames sprint off, two for one warehouse and went to follow, only to be sliced by a blade. Her and her attacker froze on the spot, Canada reaching to her shoulder and feeling her blood bleed through her fingers and her jumper while the female SWAG member actually panicked. "Oh, you're gonna get it now."

Her boss gripped the Nocturne with both hands and swung it, blade ripping through frames and splitting them in half. Just when Canada was to tackle an Elite Bandit, his body jerked once before collapsing and she grinned, peering at the chopper. Amber ducked when she heard a blade not her own whistle through the air, and used the knife-thrower as a human shield as two more fired rounds on their own ally. Dropping her melee weapon, she reached inside of the guy's pocket and used his gun to finish off the opposing side and snapped her shield's neck when she was done with him. "Boss, go after Nathan," she heard Josh say, firepower heard under his voice and figures slipping into permanent comas with holes in their flesh. "Go! We got this."

"I'll go for Viola," Canada said, running off and salvaging her Micro Uzis. Throwing the dull gun on the gravel and nodding, she sprinted to the garage, where she found Anton holding Nathan at gunpoint.

"Anton..." her voice became weaker as she reached inside her pocket and held the disruptor behind her back. Holding the button, she listened ever so carefully carefully for the little device to make this flickering noise and stuffed it back in her pocket again. _Thank you, better technology._

"Don't call my name. Look at what you've done to yourself, Amber. You left SWAG to stay with this idiot and got yourself caught in an accident which left him crippled. Do you not know what you're putting yourself through?"

"If I had to break my bones, spill my blood or drink acid just to save my baby, I will not hesitate to do so. Right now, I'm not caring about my life at the moment. I'm caring about his because he matters to me, and my life wouldn't be complete without his." She looked at him and watched a smile creep over his face blush for a second and Anton just scowled.

"Oh fuck this!"

He pulled the trigger but the bullet wouldn't explode out of the barrel and Amber reacted swiftly, bringing out her Shepherd and shooting him dead in the torso, twice. Anton staggered back, feeling blood soak his shirt and dropped onto his back, his life wilting.

She breathed, lowering her gun and Nathan rushed to her embrace, nesting his face in her neck and she finally broke down, tears falling down her face like rain. "Amber..."

"Nathan... Tell me this is it. Tell me this whole fucking chase is over... Please, tell me!"

"It's over..." She cried harder as her gun slipped from her grasp, wrapping her arms tighter around his frame until she couldn't hug him no more and planted a hard kiss on his lips. He moaned as he cupped her face, wiping her glittery tears from her soft cheeks.

"Hey, Boss..." Canada sang, hustling Damian towards her and she narrowed her eyes, a smirk tickling her features. Canada's done well for a first time: Damian's skin was a mix of purple and black, clothes stretched and badly handled, and there was something wrong with his eyes. Like the red wasn't there anymore, just green and grey. "Guess who wanted to Kill the Saints... _This guy!"_

_"No, no, no, no..."_ The leader for the Elite Bandits stuttered, holding up his palms in innocence and defence. Ah, it was nice seeing powerful people suddenly become powerless, actually, it amused her. "You don't understand. We didn't want to kill the Saints, just you."

"What? Kill me? I'm sorry but I've already died. Like they say in America, you always get a first time at everything. Even death. Hopefully the Reaper encases you in a death bubble because, boy, I'm done with you."

"I didn't want to—"

"Didn't want to what? You got my fucking cousin pregnant and now she's suffering because of you!"

"He did?" Nathan asked the lady in his arms, the look in her eyes confirming that and he nodded, picking up one of Amber's Shepherds and quickly cocking it before setting its sights on him. "You get Viola pregnant? I'm surprised Amber hasn't killed you yet. Well, good luck in Hell, Damian, you're gonna need it. A lot." The man struggled for a say and the trigger was pulled, a poison-stored bullet wedging into his head and the body fainted, slapping its limbs on the cold floor and he sighed, running a hand through his jet-black hair. "I guess you did it, Amber."

_"No,"_ she replied with a soft voice, retrieving her other pistol and smiling as everyone arrived, including Shaundi, Pierce, Zimos, Oleg and Kinzie. "We did it. We're individuals together. This has only just begun..."

_"Boss, SWAG's tryna take out take out the chopper... Shit! There's too many of them and we're running out of ammo!"_

"Coming out, Jerry... You ready to play, baby?"

He handed her pistol back and got out his own, the one Sharron Haven made for him when he slipped out of his coma. He drew the slide back and grinned with his pearly-white teeth, peering at his wife-to-be as she exchanged the facial expression. He looked at the majority of the 3rd Streets and he can finally say that the Saints are back on top. The New Era was no more, just the rest of the stupid people attempting to attack them, and Nathan grinned.

_"Let's do this."_

* * *

**_Never fear, for le epilogue is near. Stay tuned for the last chapter (yes, I've made up my mind) and for the next story; Guns & Roses: Counterplay._**


	21. Epilogue

_**Please note that this is in Amber's perspective and for the last chapter, she's basically breaking the fourth wall. Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

_So then we walked out of the warehouse, guns already making a mess out of the remaining bodies of The New Era. Now with all three bosses dead, they started to hit rock bottom and the Saints were back on top. I knew from that day forward, nothing would get in our way._

"Amber, who are you talking to?"

"Nathan, I'm ending this story, whether you like it or not."

"Story... What, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

"You scare me sometimes."

"I love you too, baby."

_Now, where was I? Stupid man making me lose my place. Yeah, so over the years, the Saints grew stronger and stronger and our technology was better than military-grade gear thanks to Kinzie, Jeremy and their talented fingers._

_I got the role as Amber Graham in Nyte Blayde, a new vampire that Nyte Blayde finds, mainly because I got skills and yes, they let me use the first half of my name. What? Gonna judge me now? Gonna hate me? Well, go drink down some razors and have fun bleeding from the inside out._

_Wow, I am a bit psychotic, not even I can lie about that._

_Anyways, they've managed to come up with season two: Nyte Blayde stumbles onto a Newborn named Amber Graham, me obviously, and tries to save her from the Cyprian Order. He later finds out from the Bloody Cannoness that she's dangerous, how her abilities is far from his. Gone to find and kill her, he sees he's too late as Amber is gone, taken by the Cyprian... Uh, I'm talking too much. Then Amber and Nyte fall in love, blah blah blah. I have to actually kiss Josh but he's a good kisser so it's good._

_"Who's a good kisser!?"_

"You are, Nathan. Now leave me alone."

"Oh... I thought you were... Oh, forget it."

_This guy won't let me finish the bloody epilogue. People are gonna get pissed, click back and not read this. Back on track, I'm also a model and apparently, I'm the sexiest person in Steelport. Well, actually Nathan comes first. I come at a close second. Then it's Shaundi, Jeremy and Viola, from the top 5. Nathan's also become a model and goddamn, shoot me if I'm wrong, but his v-line is just... That's it. It's that hot, I've got no more words. You should see the pictures when he's modelling boxers and he just soaked... I should stop pushing sexy thoughts into your head. You're too young kids._

"Damn straight!"

"Nathan, interrupt me one more time and I shall buy a tarantula and put in on your face when you're sleeping. And I know _I_ ain't afraid of spiders."

_Yeah, he knows to stay silent._

_Canada's become a voice actor for a game called Lost in Time, with this hybrid character named Ryder. It's pretty fucking awesome and the character's modelled off her; she keeps coming to the HQ with a mocap suit on so I guess they're recording her doing the whole game, I guess. I'm gonna get that game when it comes out. Shaundi's still doing 'I'm Gonna Sleep With Shaundi' but now she's going all over the fucking world. God bless her if she catches something, she never does._

_Jimmy left because he couldn't handle the head. Poor kid was still struggling to fit in with us. But it's fine; we still have his particle accelerator and cloning machine. It's a win-win here._

_Zimos is just Zimos I guess, still bringing in bitches like there ain't no tomorrow. Same for Viola and she still hasn't gotten rid of the black theme but changed the clothes, which is sweet. Leather gloves and leather jacket with a black turtleneck and black combat pants. The only thing not black is the pink combat boots and purple-framed aviators. She kinda looks like a female Terminator, with her now long hair and she still got that Morningstar chain._

_Pierce is just there, sticking out like a stain on a white shirt. But like a pretty stain on a nasty-ass white shirt. Aww, but I love Pierce, doing shit that makes me laugh. Jeremy's my dream babysitter, looking after Hunter and Dante for... Oh. You didn't know they were boys, did you? Surprise...?_

_And Xavier's been travelling also, wanting to go out there and explore the world. He's the next Nathan Drake. Yes, I did just say Nathan Drake. What, didn't think you guys play Uncharted? Seriously, you guys are weird._

"Speak for yourself."

"Okay, that's it. Give me 5 minutes, Nate, and be prepared to run for your life."

_No, seriously, I have no idea what I was talking about. Well, I have one thing to. To every motherfucker that thinks they can take the Saints down, we say bring it._

_Now, it's time to make my husband lick a spider... I'm joking. Jheeze... Some people just can't take a joke..._


End file.
